Fake Plastic Trees
by rock-and-glee
Summary: (Finchel/UA) A ordem certa seria namoro, casamento e filhos. O que aconteceria se essa ordem não fosse necessariamente assim?
1. Chapter 1

O pequeno ser de olhos amendoados foi entregue a Rachel, enquanto lágrimas correntes saíam de seus olhos com bem mais intensidade que antes. Encarando aquele projeto de gente, a intensa dor que ela sentira no parto não parecia tão intensa agora. Ela havia valido a pena.

Agora Rachel Berry era oficialmente mãe.

Mãe.

Tal palavra parecia tão sem significado até aquele momento. Nunca soube o que era ter uma mãe, afinal fora criado por dois pais gays. Além disso, o interesse de conhecer a mulher que lhe deu a luz nunca apareceu. Sempre a odiou sem ao menos conhecê-la. Devia ser mesmo uma mulher sem coração para vender um ser tão inocente.

"Ela é linda, Rach." A voz de Quinn tirou-a de seu transe. A morena encarava sua filha com um amor incondicional que nunca achou que iria sentir.

Observou a melhor amiga por alguns instantes e constatou que ela também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Quinn havia sido uma grande companheira pra ela desde o momento que decidira fazer a inseminação artificial e engravidar. Pode-se dizer que a amizade delas, que durava desde a infância, havia crescido ainda mais naqueles meses.

_"Inseminação artificial?" A loira perguntou, ainda confusa por Rachel ter ligado pra ela com aquele papo em plena madrugada._

_"Sim." Ela respondeu simplesmente como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo._

_"Isso é maluquice. Você é perfeitamente normal e linda. Requisitos suficientes para arrumar um namorado, depois casar e SÓ depois ter filhos." Quinn disse._

_"Eu já estou com 31 anos e não consigo ter um relacionamento estável desde o ensino médio. Você ainda acha que eu ainda tenho esperanças de arrumar alguém decente?" Perguntou Rachel, se irritando, mas logo vendo que não havia sentido descontar suas frustrações amorosas na melhor amiga. "Q, eu quero isso. Já tomei minha decisão. Quero ser mãe mais que tudo. Sempre foi o meu sonho e você sabe disso. Não quero ter que procurar o homem certo se posso fazer isso sozinha." A morena completou, ouvindo o silêncio do outro lado da linha. "E eu quero mais que tudo, o apoio da minha melhor amiga."_

_"Okay, Rach. Eu te apoio." Respondeu a loira, sorrindo. "Mas com uma condição." Completou ela._

_"Qual?"_

_"Quero ser madrinha do bebê... ou bebês." Ela riu, sabendo do risco de gêmeos ou trigêmeos na inseminação artificial._

Felizmente, não haviam sido trigêmeos nem gêmeos, mas a promessa de Quinn ser madrinha do bebê fora cumprida. Agora ela admirava o quanto a recém-nascida parecia uma miniatura da mãe, mas sem o nariz. Rachel teve vontade de gritar em comemoração quando percebeu tal fato.

"Qual será o nome da princesinha?" A pediatra, Dra. Dany, perguntou aparecendo pela primeira vez, após levar o bebê para a checagem completa. Era uma menina perfeitamente saudável.

"Zoey." Rachel respondeu. "Zoey Berry." Completou, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda.

"Muito bem, Zoey... hora da primeira mamada." Disse a doutora. "Te ensino como fazer, Rachel." Completou, dando um sorriso simpático.

Dar de mamar era uma coisa bem diferente. Era uma sensação que Rachel nunca havia sentido. Além da pequena Zoey sugar forte e ela sentir seu peito dolorido, o incomodo era o de menos. A sensação de estar alimentando sua filha diretamente pela primeira vez era de outro mundo.

As duas, Rachel e Zoey, não demoraram muito para ir pro quarto, já o estado de saúde de ambas não podia estar melhor. Mas o que chamou a atenção, antes que adentrassem o cômodo, era a placa branca com estrela douradas pregada na porta.

**Nome: Zoey Berry**

**Nascimento: 20 de abril de 2013 às 13:03**

**Peso: 3.3 Kg**

**Medida: 47 cm**

E se antes a morena não tinha caído na realidade, agora ela tinha.

Ela era oficialmente mãe.

**~x~**

Não tiveram que ficar muito tempo no hospital. Apenas mais 24 horas e Zoey estava à caminho do seu primeiro dia em casa. Vestida em um macacão rosa, ela estava cuidadosamente enrolada em um manto, apesar de ser primeira, no colo de sua mãe assim que adentraram a cobertura que Rachel vivia.

Não era qualquer pessoa que tinha uma cobertura em Manhattan, mas mesmo ela sendo simples, podia-se dizer que Rachel tinha uma boa situação financeira.

Era colunista de uma revista quando decidiu arriscar a carreira de escritora. Tentou diversas vezes fazer com que editoras publicassem seus livros, mas apenas um deu certo. Começou a escrever uma série de livros para adolescentes com uma ideia que ela julgava um tanto estúpida, mas que dera a ela tudo que ela tinha hoje.

E a série "Os Imortais" vendera 2 milhões de cópias nos Estados Unidos e fora traduzido em 35 países. O último livro de 6 fora publicado um pouco antes dela engravidar.

Quinn, formada em direito, era sua assessora, mas de jeito nenhum era tratada como uma. Ela era a melhor amiga de Rachel e era tratada com tal. A prova disso era que a loira não estava tomando conta de tudo desde que a morena engravidara por obrigação, mas sim por amizade.

"Nem sei como te agradecer por ter deixado o Joe de lado por uns dias pra ficar com a gente." Rachel afirmou, assim que adentrou a cozinha e avistou a melhor amiga preparando alguma coisa. Zoey já estava acomodada em seu berço. Quinn ficaria hospedada na cobertura por alguns dias pra ajudar Rachel até que seus pais votassem da quarta ou quinta lua-de-mel.

"Eu e o Joe não estamos muito bem. Namorar um hippie não é tão legal quanto eu esperava." A loira afirmou, colocando a água do chá no fogo. "Ele quer que eu pare de usar eletrônicos enquanto estiver em casa. De jeito nenhum eu vou me desfazer da minha televisão 52 polegadas ou do meu iPad." Completou, indignada.

"Quinn, ele usa dreads e protesta contra o uso da gasolina. Não me surpreenderia se você chegasse em casa e ele estivesse fumando maconha." Rachel brincou, indo até a sala e sentando- se sofá. Tinha que manter repouso.

"Na verdade, ele fumava, mas parou quando começamos a namorar." A loira disse, um tanto envergonhada, seguindo a amiga com duas xícaras na mão.

"Eu disse. Hippies não são seu tipo." Rachel afirmou, rindo da situação.

"Eu estou na decadência, ok? Já vou fazer 33 anos e meus pais me ligam praticamente todo dia perguntando quando vou me casar." Disse Quinn. "Só não sigo seu exemplo porque meu sonho nunca foi ser mãe." Completou, dando um gole no chá.

"Eu sempre tive o medo de me arrepender de ter feito inseminação quando ela nascesse, mas eu não poderia estar mais feliz." A morena disse.

"Você não acha que ela vai sentir falta de um pai ou sei lá?" Quinn perguntou, encarando-a.

"Eu não sei. Sempre senti falta de uma mãe mesmo com meus dois pais sabendo lidar com isso." Rachel afirmou. "Mas acho que eu também vou lidar bem com isso, tenho meus pais e tenho você." Completou, sorrindo.

"Concordo e além do mais, você ainda pode achar o homem certo." Disse Quinn, rindo e Rachel assentiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah Puckerman adentrou o vestiário do New York Giants ouvindo as corriqueiras gargalhadas que um vestiário masculino reservava. Não podia deixar de lembrar dos tempos da escola onde frequentava aqueles vestiários por ser um jogador, não o empresário de um deles.

Ele havia jogado com Finn tanto no ensino médio, no Mckinley, quanto na universidade, na OSU, mas não havia dado a mesma sorte. O gigante realmente tinha talento no que fazia e eles juntos formavam uma dupla dinâmica, mas Finn fora o único a ser recrutado para vários times, até parar nos Giants há dois anos - se consagrando ao conseguir o Super Bowl de 2011 como quarterback.

Porém, a amizade deles continuou e Puck, sendo o melhor amigo de Finn, além de formando em administração, havia virado seu empresário.

"Puckerman, que bom que está aqui." Sam foi o primeiro a se dirigir à ele, com um sorriso debochado no rosto. "Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu com o Finn..." Disse ele, não podendo completar sua frase com a toalha que fora jogado instantaneamente em seu rosto por Finn, que aparecera em seu campo de visão.

"Não aconteceu nada, Evans." O quarterback ameaçou, apontando para o loiro.

"Não, imagina." Respondeu ironicamente. "Você só levou um fora da chefe das líderes de torcida." Completou, caindo na gargalhada e Puck foi junto, assim como o vestiário inteiro.

"Sério isso? O maior comedor de Nova York levou um fora de uma líder de torcida?" Ele perguntou, ainda rindo da cara do melhor amigo.

"Eu não sou o maior comedor de Nova York, ok? Não saio com uma garota tem... sei lá... seis dias." Finn afirmou inocentemente, fazendo Puck e Sam rirem mais ainda.

"Ainda não sabe porque ela te deu um fora? Cara, eu não saio com uma garota tem dois anos. A última foi a Santana." O empresário de Hudson disse.

"E olha no que deu, você vai se casar com ela." O quarterback afirmou com o olhar de pânico para o melhor amigo.

"Huddy, casamento não é tão ruim. Eu amo minha esposa e não conseguiria viver sem ela." Shaun afirmou. Ele era o veterano ali e o único casado. Ele e Merecedes estavam juntos há 15 anos.

"Eu também quero me casar um dia, mas não A garota ainda." Sam afirmou.

"Eu não consigo me imaginar passando o resto dos meus dias com a mesma garota. Parece tão... chato." Finn afirmou, deixando à mostra seu medo de relacionamentos sérios. Levantou-se do banco com intenção de ir até o chuveiro. Mais um dia intenso de treinamento havia chegado ao fim.

O celular de Puck tocou e o único cara que conseguia fazer que terno e moicano combinassem, saiu do lugar para atender o aparelho.

"Somos monstros do futebol, por que estamos falando como mulherzinhas, hein?" Finn disse, agora sim indo até o chuveiro deixando gargalhadas para trás.

**~x~**

O quarterback do Big Blue (apelido dos Giants) terminava de colocar a camiseta pólo preta e pegar suas coisas no armário quando avistou Puck pela primeira vez depois que ele fora atender o celular. Ele aproximou-se, desviando dos outros jogadores.

"Quem era? Santana querendo sexo pelo telefone?" Finn perguntou, rindo.

"Não, era outra coisa. E tem haver com você." Noah disse sério, ignorando a piada.

"O que foi, dude?" O gigante perguntou, preocupado com a cara nada boa do melhor amigo. Antes de respondê-lo, Puck olhou para os lados, apenas para ter certeza de que ninguém estava prestando atenção.

"Lembra que você congelou seu esperma pra poder usar uma barriga de aluguel pra ter um filho, já que você disse que não confia nas mulheres e quer ser pai solteiro?" Ele perguntou, com a voz baixa e cuidadoso.

"Sim... isso foi há mais de um ano atrás." Finn respondeu, ainda mais preocupado naquele momento. "O que foi? Você está me assustando."

"Parece que a clínica cometeu um erro e usou o seu esperma pra fertilizar uma mulher que queria fazer inseminação artificial." Puck respondeu, esperando por uma reação que não demorou muito a vir. Incredualidade.

"O que? Quando foi isso?" Finn perguntou de imediato. Isso queria dizer que tinha uma mulher grávida dele.

"Há um ano atrás." Puck respondeu, repassando o que a secretária no telefone havia dito. Apenas quando foram fazer um balanço no estoque de esperma da clínica que descobriram que o de Finn havia sido usado no lugar do de um doador anônimo.

"Isso quer dizer que..?"

"Que o bebê já deve ter nascido. Tem um filho seu por aí, Finn."

**~x~**

"Onde estamos indo?" Finn perguntou assim que entrou no carro de Puck no dia seguinte. "Sério dude, me diz que você conseguiu achar alguma coisa sobre meu suposto filho. Eu não consegui pregar o olho essa noite." Implorou, encarando o amigo.

"Pois é, eu consegui. Você realmente tem um filho e o nome da mãe dele é Rachel Berry." Ele respondeu.

"E se essa tal de Rachel for casada? Muita gente faz inseminação artificial porque o marido é estéril ou sei lá... ela pode ser lésbica." Finn supôs, passando a mão pelo rosto. "Eu não sei se quero fazer parte da vida desse bebê."

"Ela não é casada. Ela é solteira, tem 32 anos e é escritora de uma série de livros pra adolescentes." Puck afirmou. "A gente está indo pro escritório da assessora dela, porque eu não consegui achar contato direto." Completou.

"A quanto tempo ela teve o bebê?"

"Três meses e é uma menina." Respondeu. "Essa Rachel Berry tem uma página no wikipédia. Descobrir o nome foi fácil e o resto veio em seguida." Puck explicou.

O resto do caminho foi praticamente em silêncio com Finn surtando internamente no banco de carona. Ele tinha 27 anos e não estava preparado para ser pai. Ainda mais sem os nove meses para se preparar e sem ao menos conhecer a mãe do bebê.

Ele nunca odiou tanto o trânsito da Big Apple quanto naquele dia. O trajeto até o escritório da assessora durou uma eternidade e o nervosismo não ajudava nem um pouco.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram, Puck viu que as coisas seriam mais fáceis que ele pensava - pelo menos naquela situação - quando avistou Brittany, pelo o que aparentava, na posição de secretária.

"Brittany!"

"Puck! O que faz aqui?" A loira perguntou, surpresa ao ver o noivo da sua melhor amiga à sua frente.

"Você que é secretária de Quinn Fabray, não é?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim... você marcou hora?" Perguntou ela, checando a agenda no computador.

"Não, mas é urgente. A gente precisa MUITO falar com ela." Finn disse, saindo de seu silêncio.

"Ela está saindo pra almoçar, não é uma boa hora." Brittany afirmou, não entendendo o desespero dos dois homens à sua frente.

"Quem quer falar comigo?" Uma nova voz surgiu no ambiente e os três ali encararam outra loira, mas os olhos verdes, aparentemente preparada para sair.

"Nós queremos. Eu sou Noah Puckerman e esse é Finn Hudson." Puck tomou a frente, estendendo a mão.

"Quinn Fabray. Você não é o noivo da Santana?" Ela perguntou, apertando a mão dele.

"Sim. V-Você conhece ela?"

"Conheço, fomos amigas no ensino médio. Fui convidada pro casamento." Quinn respondeu. "Mas o que vocês dois queriam comigo?"

"Queremos falar com você sobre Rachel Berry."

**~x~**

Rachel estava irritada. Havia finalmente topado sair de casa sem Zoey desde que ela nascera e acabou levando um chá de cadeira da própria melhor amiga. Quinn havia combinado de almoçar com ela naquele dia. Já fazia 45 minutos e nenhum sinal da loira.

Ela não atendia o celular e toda vez que ligava para o escritório, Brittany dizia que ela estava ocupada. Era melhor Quinn Fabray ter uma boa explicação.

Avistou a secretária de sua melhor amiga sentada na mesa, lixando as unhas e acelerou o passo. Havia desistido de esperar e achou que ir até o escritório fosse uma boa opção.

"Olá, Brittany." Rachel disse, assim que se aproximou. "Q ainda está ocupada?" Perguntou.

"Sim, Srta. Berry." Respondeu ela, sem tirar a atenção das unhas.

"Não importa. Eu tenho que falar com ela." A morena afirmou, já indo em direção à sala de Quinn.

"Mas ela está ocupada. A senhorita não pode entrar." Brittany disse, levantando-se.

"Oh por favor... ela é minha melhor amiga e minha assessora. O que quer que ela esteja fazendo, eu vou ficar sabendo de qualquer forma." Rachel disse. Claro que ela não queria entrar na sala e encontrar Quinn com um cara, porque além de ficar chateada, ela iria ficar traumatizada.

Quando abriu a porta, não encontrou a loira só com um, mas com dois caras. Porém eles estavam conversando e ela tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, que mudou para surpresa assim que avistou a morena.

"Rachel, o que faz aqui?"

"Vim saber por que me deixou esperando pro almoço se não iria." Ela respondeu. "Okay, agora eu entendo um pouco, mas ainda estou chateada." Disse, tentando quebrar o clima de tensão.

"Tudo bem, você ficaria sabendo uma hora ou outra mesmo." Afirmou Quinn, após dar um logo suspiro.

"Ficar sabendo de que?" A morena perguntou, sentindo os olhares também surpresos dos homens em si.

"Bom... estes são Finn Hudson e Noah Puckerman." Disse, apontando para eles. "O Finn... e-ele é pai da Zoey."


	3. Chapter 3

"Eu não sei o que fazer." Finn disse passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente, bagunçando-os. Ele havia acabado desabado no sofá de seu apartamento após andar um lado pro outro por pelo menos meia hora. Puck apenas o observava, sentado em uma das poltronas.

Finn estava nervoso. Sua conversa com Rachel não havia sido tão amigável quanto ele talvez tivesse imaginado.

Na verdade, não havia sequer imaginado muita coisa e, também, não havia falado muito, tendo o melhor amigo e empresário pra falar por ele. Tudo ali havia passado tão rápido. Até ontem de manhã, ele era o quarterback dos Giants, com quase 30 anos nas costas, solteiro e, não só com fama, mas pegador de fato. Agora, ele era tudo isso mais suposto pai de uma criança por causa de um erro de uma clínica incompetente.

"_Dude_, não surta ainda." Disse Puck, tentando acalmá-lo. O que foi totalmente em vão, porque era impossível ficar calmo. Provavelmente, ele teria que assumir uma grande responsabilidade pelos próximos 21 anos. "Sua advogada vai entrar com o pedido do exame de DNA e vamos saber se essa bebê é realmente sua filha ou não." Completou, se levantando.

"E quando o resultado desse exame deve sair?" Finn perguntou, encarando o melhor amigo.

"Eu não sei, mas deve demorar algum tempo. Há grandes chances de você ser pai dessa criança, mas também há chances de não ser... mesmo que pequenas." Afirmou Puck.

"E se eu for o pai? Eu não sei o que fazer." O quarterback do Big Blue disse. "Eu simplesmente não conseguiria seguir com a minha vida e esquecer isso como essa tal de Rachel quer que eu faça. Mas... eu não sei se quero ou se estou pronto pra ser pai." Completou, voltando com as mãos ao rosto. "Deus, minha mãe vai me matar..." Disse, parecendo um garotinho assustado.

Carole ainda vivia em Lima, no interior de Ohio, mesmo com o filho podendo tirá-la daquele projeto de cidade a hora que quisesse. Ela e Burt viviam extremamente felizes após quase 15 anos de casamento cuidando da fazenda, que antes era só pra passar os feriados, mas virara residência fixa dos dois, assim que Finn foi pra Columbus e Kurt - filho de Burt - foi estudar moda em Londres.

"Quando o resultado sair, então você pode surtar." Puck afirmou, se aproximando. "O importante agora é não deixar a mídia saber disso." Completou, deixando a posição de amigo e voltando à de empresário. O homem de moicano bateu amigavelmente no ombro de Finn e saiu do apartamento, o deixando enlouquecer com seus pensamentos.

**~x~**

Pai era uma palavra que não teve muito significado pra ele por 15 anos. Nunca soube o que era ter um até que sua mãe se casasse novamente. Finn e Burt se deram bem instantaneamente por causa do gosto pelo futebol americano. Foi o dono da única concessionária de Lima que estava lá em todos os jogos durantes os 4 anos do ensino médio.

Christopher, seu pai biológico, foi alguém que ele não tem orgulho nenhum de ser filho. Abandonou sua mãe enquanto grávida e foi encontrado morto por overdose meses depois de Finn nascer. Burt tomou o lugar de pai, após o quarterback resolver os problemas que teve com Kurt assim que ambos foram morar juntos com ele e Carole.

Porém naquele momento, a palavra pai ganhou um significado. E não tinha nada haver com o seu padrasto.

O papel tremia em suas mãos e Finn tentava ao máximo se lembrar como respirava. Aquele mês havia passado como um século, mas agora parecia ter passado como um raio. Puck e Mary Black, sua advogada, o encaravam, esperando qualquer reação.

"Bem... eu acho que agora você pode surtar." Puck disse, não perdendo o ar de brincalhão nem mesmo em uma situação daquelas. Porém, aquilo indicava que ele estava tão nervoso quanto Finn.

"O q-que eu vou fazer?" O quarterback disse, não se sentindo bem o suficiente pra ficar de pé. Ele se sentou no sofá, sentindo-se nauseado.

"Isso é com você, Finn. Você tanto pode querer a guarda da criança, quanto pode deixar isso pra trás." Mary disse, analisando as opções.

"Há chances desse exame de DNA ter sido fraudado? A gente pode pedir um segundo exame." Afirmou Puck.

"Não tem sentido ele ter sido. Rachel não quer Finn como pai da filha dela. Pelo o que vocês me disseram, ela deixou isso bem claro." A advogada respondeu.

"Eu ainda não sei o que fazer. N-Não posso deixar esta história pra trás, ainda mais agora que sei que esse bebê é realmente minha filha. Além disso, não faço a mínima ideia de como ser pai e a Rachel ainda não me quer por perto." Finn disse, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"Isso de ser pai é apenas uma questão de insegurança. Provavelmente Rachel teve isso durante toda a gravidez. A diferença é que ela teve nove meses e você terá apenas umas duas semanas até a primeira decisão liminar sair." Disse Mary. "Além disso, não será uma guarda integral e nem ao menos compartilhada. Provavelmente a bebê ainda está sendo amamentada e o que você deve conseguir é a visitação algumas vezes por semana." Explicou.

"Huddy, a questão é: você quer fazer parte da vida desse bebê?" Puck perguntou, encarando o melhor amigo. Ele tinha a feição tensa e pensativa.

Dane-se Rachel e a exigência dela. Dane-se a insegurança dele. Ele era pai e a filha dele podia ser resultado de um erro - que a clínica já estava pagando sendo processada por ambas as partes - mas aquele bebê tinha os genes dele, era metade dele.

"Eu q-quero." Finn afirmou.

"Certeza? Posso entrar em contato com a advogada da Rachel e com o juiz hoje." Mary disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Certeza." O quarterback disse, agora mais convicto.

**~x~**

Rachel igualava o momento de amamentar Zoey à um momento de paz, porém naquela vez, ela estava muito ansiosa. Não só porque estava cheia de problemas, o que incluía Finn por completo, mas também porque Quinn ainda não havia dado notícias.

Além de que a morena tinha planos de começar um novo livro assim que a filha fizesse dois meses, mas com os imprevistos, sua inspiração havia sumido.

A preocupação a consumia. A decisão liminar sairia naquele dia e Quinn prometera ligar pra ela, assim que soubesse do juiz. Ela torcia para que aquilo demorasse, mas aquele tipo de decisão era julgada com prioridade, ou seja, saía o mais rápido possível.

"Rachel?" Uma voz bem conhecida invadiu o quarto branco - rosa era uma cor muito clichê - de Zoey, tirando Rachel de seus pensamentos. Após colocar sua filha pra arrotar e niná-la um pouco, agora ela colocava a pequena no berço.

"Saiu?" Perguntou, encarando a figura de Quinn assentir. A morena suspirou e saiu do quarto, após beijar os cabelos negros de Zoey. "Pode falar. Não tem como adiar isso mesmo, né?" Disse.

"Foi o que eu imaginei. O juiz concedeu as visitas semanais como eu tinha explicado." A loira afirmou. "Este direito pode aumentar ao decorrer do tempo. Isso é só porque ela está sendo amamentada. Mais tarde, ela vai poder passar uns dias com ele, mas talvez apenas quando tiver mais de um ano." Explicou.

"Não podemos recorrer, ou sei lá?" Rachel perguntou.

"Não temos um bom motivo pra isso, vamos ter que aceitar." Quinn disse. "Eu sinto muito, amiga." Falou, saindo da posição de advogada e abraçando a morena fortemente.

Realmente não queria Finn como pai de sua filha. Não queria nenhum homem no seu caminho, por isso havia feito a inseminação artificial. Além disso, não podia estar achando ser mãe solteira mais perfeito.

Rachel só conseguiu massagear suas têmporas, prevendo as dores de cabeça que viriam pela frente.


	4. Chapter 4

Para Rachel, não havia coisa pior do que encarar uma página do Word vazia e não saber o que escrever. Sua cabeça simplesmente estava travada e ela não conseguia nem ao menos escrever o rascunho da sua série de spin-offs.

Fazia um pouco mais de um ano que ela não publicava nada, e os fãs estavam impacientes e cobrando livros novos. Tags no twitter eram o que mais tinha desde que ela prometera escrever uma série de livros novos, envolvendo uma das personagens de "Os Imortais".

A morena esqueceu totalmente seu estresse momentâneo quando olhou para o lado e viu a filha, em seu carrinho - estacionado ao lado do sofá, onde Rachel se encontrava com o notebook - observando as próprias mãos, com um sorriso no rosto.

Era a primeira vez que ela sorria.

As covinhas estavam aparentes e o sorriso era meio torto. Zoey parecia ter descoberto as pequenas mãos gorduchas que possuía. Ela as observava com seus olhos amendoados brilhantes, e parecia estar se divertindo muito flexionando os dedinhos.

Era uma cena de derreter qualquer coração. Principalmente o de Rachel, que era a mãe mais coruja de todo o planeta.

A morena deixou o notebook de lado e, cuidadosamente, pegou a filha. Zoey foi segurada de pé, com os pés apoiados na barriga da mãe e riu mais ainda ao deslizar as mãos pelo rosto dela. E naquele ritmo, as duas se divertiram tarde adiante até a pequena sucumbir ao cansaço.

**~x~**

Rachel sai do quarto de Zoey, após colocá-la no berço, e estava indo à cozinha, a fim de comer alguma coisa, quando ouviu seu celular tocar. Correu pra atender, achando que era Quinn com alguma novidade. A loira dissera que conversaria com o empresário de Finn sobre os dias de visita e ligaria com qualquer novidade.

Porém, quando ela pegou o celular, não foi o número da melhor amiga que ela viu. Foi um número desconhecido.

"Alô?"

"Oi, é Rachel Berry quem fala?" A voz masculina do outro lado da linha perguntou.

"Sim, sou eu. Quem fala?" Perguntou ela, voltando a andar em direção a cozinha.

"Finn. Finn Hudson." Então, o seu plano de preparar alguma coisa ficou esquecido. Rachel paralisou.

Não que nunca tivesse ouvido falar de Finn antes dele entrar na sua vida e o mesmo com ele. Afinal, eles eram famosos e viviam na mesma cidade. E apesar de Nova York ser enorme, um dos pais de Rachel era fanático pelos Giants, e Finn tinha quase certeza que já tivera uma namorada que era fanática por uma tal saga sobre imortais.

Mas, por ser assuntos que ambos não estavam nem um pouco interessados, eles simplesmente não davam importância, não prestavam a atenção.

Desde do encontro acidental dos dois no escritório de Quinn, o Google fora uma ferramenta muito usada por eles. Finn pesquisou sobre Rachel e descobriu que ela fazia o possível para manter sua vida privada. Era vista na rua, mas nunca fazendo algo comprometedor. Era vista em eventos, mas só os que envolviam caridade ou seus livros. Além disso, eram raras as suas fotos acompanhada de homem com segunda intenção.

Já a morena, achara coisas sobre o quarterback que a deixou ainda mais preocupada. Ele não tinha o apelido de "comedor de Nova York" à toa. Fotos dele em baladas e com mulheres foi o que ela mais achou. A imagem dele, sendo relacionada à projetos que não faziam o menor sentido, foi outra coisa que ela repudiou.

"E-Eu liguei pra saber qual é o melhor dia pra eu... pra eu visitar a Zoey." Finn disse, quebrando o silêncio na linha.

"Eu... eu não certeza sobre isso." A morena disse, respirando fundo e sentando-se no sofá.

"Você sabe que se não me deixar visitar ela, eu posso ir na sua casa com um oficial de justiça, não sabe?" Ele perguntou, mas surpreendentemente, não em um tom ameaçador.

"Sim, eu sei... an, Finn... você tem certeza que quer isso? Quer mesmo fazer parte da vida da _minha_ filha?" Rachel perguntou, nervosa. "V-Você está no auge da carreira. Um filho, com certeza, não vai fazer bem. Vai te atrapalhar." Completou, não tendo certeza se seus argumentos eram convincentes.

"Você deve ter pesquisado sobre mim, não é?" Ele perguntou e ela não soube o que responder. "Tudo bem... e-eu meio que fiz o mesmo." Disse, sem esperar a resposta que não viria. "Olha, eu sei as coisas que tem sobre mim na internet. Coisas que dizem que eu sou mulherengo, baladeiro e tipo... é verdade. Eu realmente saio muito e com muitas mulheres, mas eu estava e estou disposto a mudar isso quando eu achasse a pessoa certa." Completa. "E eu nunca achei que eu fosse ter uma filha nestas circunstâncias, mas... eu estou disposto a mudar pela Zoey."

"Okay, mas... eu não sei se confio em você. Não é nem por causa da imagem, é porque... O Juiz chegou à essa decisão só porque ela ainda está sendo amamentada. E quando ela crescer? O que você vai fazer? Tomá-la de mim?" Ela perguntou, deixando transparecer seu maior medo. Realmente, não se importava com a imagem. Os fãs de verdade nunca iriam julgá-la. "Eu nunca tive uma mãe, Finn... e vai por mim, eu sei como é difícil ser criada sem uma."

"Eu nunca tive um pai de verdade. Apenas meu padrasto, mas ele veio quando eu estava praticamente criado." Ele contrapôs. "Eu não vou tomá-la de você. A minha mãe é a mulher mais importante da minha vida. Ela aguentou uma barra quando meu pai abandonou ela. Enfim... eu não me importo com a minha carreira, mesmo tendo certeza que isso não vai atrapalhar. E se atrapalhar... dane-se. Eu quero fazer parte da vida da Zoey." Completou.

"Tudo bem, então...você pode vir amanhã se quiser, não tenho nenhum compromisso. E a parte da manhã ou do final da tarde é melhor... são os horários em que ela não deve estar dormindo." Rachel afirmou, após ouvir atentamente tudo que ele dissera. Finn não havia soado tão estúpido quanto ela achava que soaria. Na verdade, a segunda impressão que teve dele foi bem diferente da primeira.

"Ok, eu acho que o Puck tem seu endereço, então... Qualquer coisa eu te mando uma mensagem." Ele disse. "Fico feliz por ter nos dado bem."

"Digo o mesmo, Finn. Boa noite." Disse a morena, finalizando a ligação.

"Boa noite." E ele fez o mesmo.

**~x~**

Finn ligou novamente no dia seguinte, avisando que horas iria. Iria depois do almoço, porque tinha um compromisso na parte da manhã. Algo sobre uma nova campanha publicitária. Aliás, aparentemente, não havia saído nada na mídia _ainda_. Puck e Quinn estavam dando duro para não deixar a história vazar.

A ansiedade corroeu Rachel pela manhã inteira. Zoey acordou cedo, mamou e não dormiu até depois do almoço. O que significava que ela estava no sétimo sono quando Finn chegou.

"Desculpa por isso. A rotina dela ainda não se normalizou... Ela dorme a hora que quer." A morena disse ao quarterback, ao adentrarem o quarto da filha.

"Não, tudo bem. Ela só tem três meses, afinal..." Ele disse, observando ao redor. O quarto era branco, com vários ursos de pelúcia, brinquedos e enfeites espalhados pelos móveis e prateleiras, também brancos. Tinha uma bela janela e o berço estava centralizado no meio do quarto. Ele também era alvo, mas tinha detalhes coloridos em verde, rosa e amarelo.

"Vai fazer 4 daqui à alguns dias." Rachel observou. "Surpreso por não ser rosa?"

"Um pouco..." Ele respondeu.

"Achei clichê demais." Disse a morena e ele riu. "Pronto pra conhecê-la?" Perguntou, deixando ele tenso imediatamente.

"Acho que sim." Disse, coçando a nuca. Então, ambos seguiram para o berço da pequenina, que dormia tranquilamente.

E lá estava ela, ressonando, vestida com um macacão roxo com seus cabelos negros bagunçados. Ele não sabia se ela era pequena demais, ou ele grande demais, porque ele sentia se a pegasse, poderia quebrá-la. Mas ela era linda, perfeita. Era bochechuda e tinha as feições, junto com o nariz dele.

Seu coração se aqueceu com aquela visão. E ainda mais com o sentimento. Ele se sentia _pai_.

Chegava a ser inacreditável a intensidade do que ele estava sentindo. Mas era tão real, era tão... certo.

"É possível eu amá-la incondicionalmente mesmo tendo a conhecido neste instante?" Ele perguntou à Rachel, que se encontrava do outro lado do berço, também hipnotizada pela filha.

"Eu senti o mesmo quando vi o teste de gravidez positivo. E ainda mais forte quando eu a peguei pela primeira vez." A morena respondeu, sorrindo enquanto mexia na mãozinha de Zoey.

Foram alguns minutos de silêncio, até a pequena resmungar e se remexer, acordando logo depois, e encarando os dois adultos com seus olhos curiosos. _Ela tinha olhos idênticos aos da mãe._Finn não teria nenhuma problema em se acostumar com eles sendo direcionado para sua pessoa.

Rachel era tão linda quanto Zoey e ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto à isso.

"Hey, você acordou..." A morena disse. "Quer pegá-la?" Perguntou à ele.

"Antes, eu trouxe uma coisa." O quarterback disse, pegando algo no bolso de trás. Logo, estendeu um pedaço de pano azul para ela. "Era meu paninho, o gee-gee. Tenho ele desde bebê... eu meio que chorava sem isso." Explicou. "Gostaria que fosse da Zoey... Eu lavei e tudo, porque não sei se ela tem alergia, o qualquer coisa."

Rachel sorriu, encorajando-o a entregar o pano pra filha, que o encarava. A voz grossa dele a chamara a atenção.

Então, Finn entregou o pano a Zoey. Ela hesitou, mas logo o gee-gee e começou a o analisar com a feição séria. Logo depois, ela já estava sorrindo, feliz, com a sua descoberta nova. Desde que descobrira as mãos, o que mais ela fazia era pegar as coisas e sentir elas. Parecia engraçado, para os bebês, sentir sensações novas.

"Ela tem seu sorriso." Rachel disse, ao ver que tanto ele, quanto a filha, sorriam ao mesmo tempo. Tinham covinhas nas bochechas e um sorriso torto.

Podia-se dizer que ele, definitivamente, se sentia um pai agora.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn nunca se sentira tão nervoso pra falar com sua mãe na vida. Mesmo que por telefone, ele estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco a cada toque. Não fazia a mínima ideia da reação de Carole Hudson - agora Hummel - quando ele contasse que havia descoberto que tinha uma filha.

Não havia contado pra ela ainda, mesmo depois de algum tempo. Sabia que Carole ia querer, de qualquer jeito, fazer parte da vida da neta, e ele não tinha certeza se queria ou se ia se dar bem com Rachel. Mas felizmente, aquela primeira visita, a qual ele tinha acabado de voltar, tinha provado que ele queria, sim, ser pai de Zoey e que tinha se dado muito bem com Rachel.

"Ora, ora, o quarterback dos Giants lembrou que tem mãe." Carole disse, sarcástica, ao atender o celular.

"Ora, ora, achei que a senhora estivesse com saudade do seu filho." Finn disse, sabendo que nem mesmo se ele ligasse várias vezes por dia pra sua mãe, nunca seria suficiente pra ela. O que ele não sabia, era porque estava brincando numa hora daquelas, sendo que estava tenso pra caramba.

"Eu estou, querido." Ela afirmou. "Só achei que agora que está de férias, ia dar mais atenção à sua família, passar uns dias aqui... Ou você finalmente arrumou uma namorada e está com medo de me apresentar? Sem problemas, você pode trazer ela pra cá... Se ela te faz feliz-"

"O que? Não, não. Eu não arrumei uma namorada, ok?" O quarterback afirmou, interrompendo a mãe. Um dos sonhos de Carole era ver Finn em um relacionamento sério. Ele não tinha um desde o ensino médio, que acabou mal, porque a garota o traiu com um dos seus colegas de time. Talvez seja por aquele motivo que ele tinha um problema com relacionamentos sérios que não o deixava dormir. "E o motivo de eu não ir pra Lima é que eu tive que resolver umas coisas que tem me deixado muito ocupado. Enfim... eu te liguei porque preciso te contar uma coisa importante, mãe." Completou, deixando a mulher tensa.

"Amor, você está doente? Eu juro que mato o Puck se ele está te sobrecarregando com esses milhões de campanhas publicitárias." Ela disse, irritada.

"Não, não tem nada a ver com o Puck." Afirmou ele. "Bom, eu não sei como te dar uma notícias dessas, então eu vou dizer logo... Eu descobri que tenho uma filha." Disse, sem mais delongas. Ele não sabia nem ao menos o que esperar. Não sabia se Carole iria surtar ou se ia levar a notícia na boa. Mas ele levava fé na primeira opção.

Finn só não esperava o silêncio mortal do outro lado da linha.

"Mãe? A senhora tá aí?" Ele perguntou, quando o silêncio já durava pelo menos uns dois minutos.

"Finn, eu te aconselhei tanto... Te disse como essas mulheres só vão fingir estar interessadas por causa do seu dinheiro... e acima de tudo, eu te disse pra usar camisinha e não sair com tanta mulheres." Carole disse, após sair de seu estado de choque. Não estava dando um sermão, estava apenas decepcionada.

Finn conhecia bem aquele tom, o mesmo tom de voz que ela usara após ele brigar com Kurt anos atrás.

"Mãe, escuta... não é bem isso que você pensa, ok? Eu não deixei de usar camisinha com ninguém..." Então ele explicou tudo que havia acontecido desde o momento que ele recebera a notícia no vestiário há dois meses.

Ela ficou um tanto chocada com o fato de saber que o filho congelou o esperma, pois era descrente que acharia a pessoa certa um dia. Era o sonho dela vê-lo casar um dia, casar com uma mulher que merecia todo o amor que ele estava disposto a dar.

Finn Hudson poderia ser o _badboy_ de Nova York, mas era um filhinho da mamãe por dentro. Passava o ano inteiro achando brechas pra voltar pra Ohio e ser mimado por Carole.

Ela aprovou, e muito, a decisão do filho de fazer parte da vida do bebê, mesmo que o erro da clínica não tivesse sido sua culpa. Pegou-se ansiosa pra conhecer a neta e, antes de desligar, prometeu que quando Kurt voltasse de Londres dali à alguns dias, iria correndo pra Big Apple conhecer a menina que fazia seu filho ficar com voz de apaixonado.

**~x~**

"Rach, eu não julgo o que você fez. A Zoey merece, sim, uma convivência pacífica entre os pais, mas acho que está sendo mole demais com ele." Quinn disse, sentada na bancada da cozinha de Rachel. A morena preparava algo pra elas comerem naquela noite de sexta-feira.

"Como assim, Q?" Ela perguntou, sem tirar a atenção do que estava preparando no fogão.

"Ele quis fazer parte de vida da Zoey, não quis? Então... ele tem que se empenhar nisso tanto quanto você. Trocar fraudas, dar mamadeiras e esse monte de coisa que bebês precisam... Mas o meu ponto é: você nem queria ele como pai dela. Ele apenas é um cara que se acha por ser um galã do futebol americano, que vai tomar a guarda da sua filha assim que ele puder. Você não devia ser legal com ele." Explicou a loira, gesticulando com as mãos.

"Ele não vai tomar a Zoey de mim, ele disse isso. E Q, ele cresceu sem pai, não quer que isso também aconteça com a filha dele. Achei isso muito nobre da parte dele." Rachel afirmou. "Além do mais, ele não é tudo que dizem dele por aí. Achei ele até um cara bem legal, e estou tentando retribuir isso por causa da pensão milionária que ele tem que dar." Completou, tirando a panela do fogo e dividindo a macarronada em dois pratos.

"Sabia que não devia ter dado seu telefone pra ele. O Finn fez sua cabeça, Rach." A loira disse, recebendo um dos pratos. A morena apenas revirou os olhos. "Ele ganha uns 6 milhões por mês, amiga. Três deles são só de patrocínio!"

"Tudo bem, Quinn, mas eu não quero arrancar dinheiro dele. Se ele ganha isso tudo é porque batalhou pra isso. Zoey não está passando necessidade, nem nada, e eu estaria muito bem criando ela sozinha." Rachel disse. "Desde quando se importa tanto com dinheiro, hein? Você não era assim." Falou, sentando-se na bancada de frente pra amiga.

"Desculpa, Rach. Só estou irritada... acho que naqueles dias." Quinn afirmou, forçando um sorriso pouco convincente. "Okay, eu não consigo mentir pra você. Só estou chateada porque até a Santana vai se casar e eu estou aqui, sozinha." Lamentou. "Você acredita que o desgraçado do noivo dela deu encima de mim? Pelo telefone ainda..."

"Sem chance. O Puck deu encima de você?" Perguntou Rachel, se acabando de rir.

"Pois é, confesso que até acho ele gato, mas eu nunca ficaria com um homem comprometido. Posso até ser um pouco vida louca e ter namorado um hippie, mas homem comprometido não." A loira respondeu.

"Por que não fala com o Finn e vê se ele tem algum amigo? Segundo meu pai, nunca teve tantos jogadores bonitos na NFL quanto tem esse ano." A morena afirmou, rindo ao ver a cara maliciosa que a amiga fez.

"Gostei da ideia. Você pode falar com ele pra mim?" Perguntou. "Vai ser estranho se eu ligar pra ele e dizer isso."

"Também vai ser estranho eu pedir pra ele arrumar um homem pra minha melhor amiga." Rachel disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Por favor, Rach. Vocês são amiguinhos agora." Pediu Quinn, fazendo bico.

"Nós não somos amiguinhos. Só nos demos bem..." A morena disse, dizendo algo óbvio. "Mas eu peço, ok?" Afirmou.

"Quando ele vai vir de novo?" Perguntou a loira.

"Amanhã. Eu estava pensando e... acho que vou ensinar ele à trocar fraudas." Respondeu. "Se meus pais aprenderam, ele também pode." Completou, rindo.

"Oh meu Deus, isso tem que sair nos tabloides." Quinn brincou, estendendo as mãos no ar. "Quarterback dos Giants troca fraudas em Manhattan." Disse, com voz de jornalista fazendo o morena rir.

Pior que Rachel nem ao menos imaginava o quão difícil seria ensinar o homem, que fazia touchdowns tão facilmente, trocar um simples frauda.


	6. Chapter 6

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

**(Ele não parece nem um pouco com Jesus)**

_But he talks like a gentlemen_

**(Mas ele fala que nem um cavalheiro)**

_Like you imagined when you were young_

**(Do jeito que você imaginou quando era jovem)**

Rachel estava sentada na bancada da cozinha com um livro em mãos, tentando lê-lo em vão. Era distraída a todo momento pela cena de Finn e Zoey brincando juntos no sofá da sala. Não que eles tivessem atrapalhando, era até bem divertido vê-los "conversando", sorrindo um para o outro e tendo o momento de pai e filha.

Algumas visitas haviam passado desde a primeira. O quarterback sempre fazia questão de visitar a filha duas vezes por semana - o estipulado pela juiz - e de sempre estar ligando pra Rachel pra saber como a pequena estava.

Além disso, ele não parecia estar saindo com tantas mulheres como antes. Ele saía, mas não era com uma ou duas por semana e, também, não dando o mole de ser pego pelos paparazzi sempre. Durante aquelas duas semanas, em que realmente se sentia pai de Zoey, ele havia saído com apenas uma mulher. Porém, duas vezes.

Não queria iniciar nenhum relacionamento, nem algo do tipo. Queria apenas se divertir, se satisfazer.

Realmente, ele havia mudado pela filha.

De qualquer forma, Rachel estava ali admirando a cena. Seu pai tinha razão, os jogadores da NFL nunca foram tão bonitos - especialmente Finn. Ele não era do tipo todo malhado com cara de_badboy_. Claro que ele tinha a sua marra por ser um jogador milionário, mas tinha mais cara de estudante universitário.

Ele era bonito, era gentil, um bom pai e tinha um QI de homem certo. A morena só não sabia qual era o motivo de estar pensando naquilo, já que a relação dela com o quarterback era apenas por Zoey. Muito tempo na seca, talvez.

"Estamos te atrapalhando?" O homem que povoava seus pensamentos perguntou, adentrando a cozinha com a filha em seus braços. No início, tinha medo de pegá-la no colo. Era tão pequena e as mãos dele tão grandes e nada delicadas.

Mas com algumas dicas de Rachel e um pouco de segurança, o medo foi diminuindo. Claro que não sumiu porque ele ainda era um gigante desajeitado, mas tentava tomar todo o cuidado do mundo.

"An... não, eu cansei de ler." Afirmou Rachel, tirando os óculos e jogando-os sobre a bancada. Arrumou a franja e deu um sorriso de leve.

"Olha! Ela está fazendo caretas." Finn afirmou, rindo e encarando a pequena em seus braços. Ela realmente fazia caretas e, apesar de fofas, a morena sabia muito bem o que significava.

"Cheira a frauda dela."

"O que?!" O quarterback perguntou, confuso.

"Cheira a frauda dela." Pediu Rachel novamente. "Não acho que essas caretas sejam apenas por acaso." Completou, observando-o erguer e virar Zoey, além de, depois de hesitar muito, finalmente cheirar a frauda dela. Fez cara de repulsa e desvirou a filha imediatamente.

"Oh meu Deus, o que você anda comendo, hein?" Ele disse, encarando a menina e fazendo Rachel gargalhar. Ela nunca havia dado aquela "sorte" de Zoey sujar a frauda durante uma das visitas dele. Parecia que a pequena esperava o pai ir embora fazer tal coisa.

"Acredite se quiser, ela só toma leite." A morena afirmou, rindo.

"M-Mas como?"

"Eu não sei, ainda me surpreendo com as lambanças que ela faz." Respondeu, descendo do banco alto que acompanhava a bancada. "Vem, vou te ensinar a trocar a frauda dela." Completou, deixando-o surpreso.

"Mas eu não sei fazer isso." Ele contrapôs.

"Por isso eu vou te ensinar..." Disse a morena, obviamente.

"Mas eu não vou conseguir." Afirmou ele.

"Finn, você conseguiu ganhar o Super Bowl. Acho que consegue trocar uma simples frauda." Ela disse, dando à ele uma dose de confiança.

**~x~**

E, com certeza, ganhar o Super Bowl tinha sido mais fácil.

Primeira tentativa.

"Vou explicar o óbvio... A primeira coisa que você tem que fazer é tirar a frauda." Rachel explicou, apontando para Zoey no trocador.

"Okay, isso parece fácil." Afirmou Finn, com as mãos pairando sobre a frauda. Como se fosse certo, ele começou a puxar a mesma.

"Isso não é uma calcinha ou algo assim... você tem quer tirar os adesivos." A morena afirmou, corrigindo-o. Zoey ainda não parecia irritada, apenas os olhava, curiosa.

"Ah sim... eu sabia disso."

Segunda tentativa.

"E agora?" Finn perguntou, após passar bons minutos tentando tirar o maldito adesivo da frauda. Tinha hábito de roer as unhas, então elas sempre estavam curtas demais.

"Enrola a frauda e joga no lixo." Rachel disse, de braços cruzados. Estava apenas observando.

"Como você, pequena desse jeito, fez tudo isso, hein?" O quarterback disse, tirando a frauda de Zoey que, surpreendentemente, continuava quieta. Ela fazia o tipo _daddy's girl._ Nunca ficava quieta com ninguém, exceto com o Finn.

"Depois você limpa ela co-"

"Espera, como se enrola uma frauda?"

Terceira tentativa.

"Agora você limpa ela com o lenço umedecido." Rachel disse, entregando o pote à ele.

"Isso é fácil." Finn afirmou, pegando-o e tirando os lenços umedecidos do mesmo.

"Certeza que consegue?" A morena perguntou. "Ergue as perninhas dela devagar e limpa." Explicou.

"Espera... eu tenho que erguer as pernas dela e limpar ao mesmo tempo?"

"Yep."

"Mas eu só tenho duas mãos!"

Quarta tentativa.

"Bom... agora é só colocar outra frauda, certo?" Perguntou o quarterback depois de mais um tempo. Agora finalmente o cheiro desagradável tinha sumido. As intermináveis caretas que ele fizera, acabou causando muitas gargalhadas de Rachel.

"Não, ainda tem a pomada contra assaduras." A morena afirmou. "Acho melhor andar logo. Ela já esta começando a ficar irritada." Completou, vendo que Zoey começava a se mexer demais, deixando o pai cada vez mais atrapalhado.

"Colabore comigo, princesa." Disse ele, encarando a filha e beijando sua cabeça. E como se não bastasse, ele ainda ganhou um sorriso da pequena.

"Como ela se entrega tão fácil assim? Apenas com um beijo?"

"Posso te dar um se você me ajudar. Estou meio enrolado aqui." O quarterback disse, fazendo a morena perder o ar. Estava apenas brincando, mas parecia tão sério.

"Sem chance." Ela disse, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

Quinta tentativa.

"Agora sim é a frauda, certo?"

"Certo." A morena disse, sorrindo de leve e entregando-o a frauda.

"Okay... erguer as pernas com cuidado e colocar a frauda embaixo." Finn disse, enquanto realizava as ações. "Espera... qual lado é o certo?"

Décima tentativa.

"Não, Finn. É do outro lado." Rachel afirmou, vendo que ele tinha colocado a frauda errada... de novo.

"Qual lado?"

"Do outro." Falou ela, como se fosse óbvio.

Décima terceira tentativa.

"Fico bom?"

"Mais ou menos. Está larga demais."

Décima oitava tentativa.

"E agora?"

"Agora está apertado demais."

Vigésima quinta tentativa.

"Okay, eu desisto." Finn disse, largando outra frauda que já havia perdido a cola do adesivo.

"Não é tão difícil assim." Rachel afirmou, colocando a frauda em segundos.

"Só é impossível... pelo menos pra mim." O quarterback afirmou. "Sério, ganhar o Super Bowl foi mais fácil." Completou.

"Relaxa, você vai aprender um dia. Pelo menos, essa é a minha esperança." A morena disse.

"Nossa, obrigada pelo apoio moral." Ele disse, sarcástico fazendo ela rir.

**~x~**

Finn teve muita sorte de Zoey não estar manhosa naquele dia. Ela dormiu após mamar naquela noite. Tinham passado pelo menos uns cinquenta minutos só naquela troca de frauda. E ela parecia muito feliz com o momento "família" que tiveram.

Naquela idade - entr meses - os bebês adoravam mais do que qualquer coisa, ouvir a voz dos pais, criando um afeto ainda maior por eles.

"Meus pais e meu irmão vão estar na cidade na semana que vem e querem conhecer a Zoey." Finn disse, quando ele e Rachel voltavam pra sala, após deixarem a pequena adormecida com seu gee-gee.

"Além das visitas, você pode sim levar ela pra passar alguma tarde com você." A morena disse, rumando até a cozinha a fim de preparar um café pra ambos.

"Yeah, mas... é meu aniversário e minha mãe vai preparar um jantar ou algo assim. Você devia ir também." O quarterback afirmou, coçando a nuca.

"Eu?" Ela perguntou, parando de mexer na cafeteira.

"É... tipo, nós somos amigos, não somos?"

"É, acho que sim." A morena disse, soltando um risada leve.

"Vou te avisar o horário direito, mas deve ser na quinta mesmo." Ele disse.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Perguntou ela, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio com apenas o barulho da cafeteira o rompendo.

"Claro."

"Você tem algum amigo solteiro?" Rachel perguntou, deixando ele surpreso. "Oh, não é pra mim. É pra Quinn. Não preciso de nenhum homem atrapalhando minha vida... não que você atrapalhe."

"Sim, eu entendi. Bom... tem o Sam. Acho que combinaria com ela." Ele analisou, aliviado.

"Ele vai estar no jantar?" A morena perguntou.

"Provavelmente. Leve a Quinn, de qualquer forma." Ele respondeu, viajando por um momento na visão do corpo de Rachel. Ela tinha mesmo mais de 30 anos? Porque, tipo, não parecia nem um pouco.

"Como se sente ficando mais velho?" Ela perguntou, interrompendo seu rápido devaneio.

"Bem, eu acho... Nunca tive problema com idade." Ele afirmou, coçando a nuca novamente.

"Não se preocupe. Você sempre vai ser mais novo que eu."


	7. Chapter 7

A primeira coisa que apareceu na mídia sobre Finn, Rachel e Zoey não foi exatamente sobre os três. Um fofoqueiro qualquer, de uma revista de fofocas qualquer, publicou uma matéria com o seguinte título: "Teria o pegador de New York City finalmente se aquietado?". Se tratava de que Finn estava estacionando e passando muito tempo em um tal edifício em Manhattan, sendo que morava no Queens - mesmo lugar do campo de treinamento dos Giants.

O nome de Rachel fora mencionado na matéria, mas apenas como exemplo das celebridades que moravam no edifício. Parecia que alguma atriz de um seriado adolescente também residia lá. O achismo presente no texto dizia que Finn havia deixado de ser pegador e, finalmente, se contentado com uma pessoa só.

Segundo Puck, aquilo seria até bom para a reputação do quarterback, mas o difícil seria explicar quem era a tal namorada. Ele estava de férias, o que significava que estavam no seu pé mais que o normal. Porém, Finn estava feliz por Zoey não ter sido mencionada.

Por Rachel ser escritora, não muita gente estava interessada na vida privada dela - isso incluía sua filha. Apenas perguntas saudáveis eram feitas e Quinn a orientava muito bem. Mas se o nome de Zoey fosse envolvido com o de Finn, a vida da pequena já começaria um inferno.

"Nós vamos e ponto final." Leroy Berry disse, determinado.

"Tio Leroy, tio Hiram, vocês não foram convidados." Quinn, que havia acabado de chegar para ajudar Rachel com sua roupa, disse.

"É isso que estou tentando dizer há mais de meia hora." A morena afirmou. Seus pais - principalmente Leroy - conseguiam ser mais teimosos que ela, além de inconvenientes. Haviam feito uma visita surpresa bem na hora que ela estava começando a se arrumar para o jantar de aniversário de Finn.

E ao saber do evento, os Berry começaram a teimar que iriam, porque queriam conhecer o pai de sua neta.

"Querida, você não pode simplesmente ligar pro Finn e perguntar se podemos ir?" Hiram disse, tentando evitar que suas vocês se alterassem, já que estava com Zoey em seus braços.

"Talvez, papai, talvez." Rachel respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"O pior que ele pode dizer é não, querida." Leroy afirmou. Não só queria conhecer o pai de sua neta, como também queria conhecer o quarterback dos Giants, time que ele era fanático. O mesmo cara que fizera ele quase ter um ataque cardíaco há dois anos atrás, ganhando o Super Bowl.

"Tudo bem, vou ligar pra ele." Rachel disse, se dando por vencida. "Mas antes, vou me arrumar. Vamos, Q. Ainda não faço à mínima ideia de que roupa vestir." Completou, dando um beijo na cabeça da filha, antes de deixar a sala com a melhor amiga.

"Vai mesmo ligar pra ele?" Quinn perguntou, enquanto ia até o closet.

"Vou. Se não ligar, capaz deles aparecerem lá de penetras." A morena afirmou, sentando-se na cama com o celular em mãos. Estava um tanto nervosa para o jantar, mesmo sem querer admitir pra si mesma. Conheceria a família de Finn e não havia motivo para aquilo, já que não iria conhecer seus sogros ou seu cunhado. Eles eram apenas amigos.

Talvez quisesse mais que aquilo, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

"Estava pensando naquele seu vestido preto com transparência nas costas." Quinn afirmou, revirando o closet. Ela era uma faz-tudo, isso incluía ser estilista.

"Não acha ele muito colado, não?" Rachel perguntou, relembrando o número de Finn na discagem rápida. Ela era insegura com a aparência desde sempre, porém, sem motivo. Tinha 32 anos, mas qualquer um podia dar 26, tranquilamente, pra ela.

"Rach, seu corpo está ótimo. Estou rezando pra quando tiver filhos, me recuperar tão rápido." Quinn disse, achando o vestido e jogando-o sobre a cama. "Além disso, você tem que seduzir um tal de Finn Hudson." Completou, com um sorriso malicioso.

"O que?! Você está louca?!" A morena perguntou, quase deixando o celular cair no chão.

"Amiga, o destino uniu vocês e, querendo ou não, vão passar muito tempo juntos. Pelo menos até a Zoey ir pra faculdade." A loira explicou. "Por que não aproveitar isso? E super acho que o Finn tem o QI de homem certo." Completou, voltando ao closet e pegando um par de saltos pretos.

"Você é bipolar ou algo assim? Outro dia mesmo estava me dando sermão por ser legal com ele." Rachel disse, rindo da situação. No fundo, ela queria mesmo ouvir sua melhor amiga.

"Eu não gostava dele até descobrir que meu futuro namorado é melhor amigo dele." Quinn respondeu, se referindo a Sam. "Agora vem. Você tem que ficar vestida para matar." Afirmou, arrancando risos da morena.

**~x~**

"Não, Kurt, eu não vou usar uma gravata." Finn teimou pela milésima vez ao ver o irmão colocar outra gravata em sua frente. Tanto ele, quanto Carole já haviam chegado tomando conta de tudo, como sempre faziam. Enquanto sua mãe mandava nos empregados, seu irmão mandava no que os outros deveriam vestir.

Burt e Blaine apenas se contentavam em assistir baseball e futebol na TV de 84 3D polegadas de Finn.

"Aff, Finn. Por que não veste bermuda e camiseta logo?" Kurt disse, ironicamente e jogando mais uma gravata na cama.

"Bem que eu queria. É verão, deve estar fazendo uns trinta graus lá fora e você ainda quer que eu use um paletó?" O quarterback perguntou, revoltado. Eles podiam ter tido problemas no passado, mas, apesar de se amarem agora e não serem irmãos de verdade, discutiam como se fossem, se consideravam e se tratavam como tais.

"Porque é seu aniversário, você vai dar uma festa e tem que estar apresentável." Kurt explicou, vendo o irmão revirar os olhos. Colocou a mão no queixo e analisou o visual dele. Algo precisava ser mudado. "Essa camisa não ficou boa. Vou pegar outra." Disse, voltando ao closet.

Finn bufou mais uma vez e sentou em sua cama. Faltava menos de uma hora para a hora marcada do jantar e ele estava ansioso. Estava com saudade e louco para ver Zoey, e ter sua princesinha nos braços novamente - apesar de tê-la visto há menos de dois dias - e, surpreendentemente, estava ansioso pra ver Rachel.

Sentia-se atraído por ela, aquilo ele não podia negar. Mas já havia se sentido atraído por tantas que já havia até perdido a conta. A diferença era que, com todas as mulheres com quem já havia saído, ele perdera o interesse no primeiro encontro, mas ele tinha certeza que isso não aconteceria se ele saísse com Rachel. Ela tinha conteúdo, era linda e inteligente. Talvez tudo que ele procurava em uma mulher.

"FINN!" O grito de Kurt o despertou. Encarou o irmão com uma camisa social de outra cor na mão, completamente impaciente. O quarterback ia se levantar ao mesmo tempo que "Dream On" do Aerosmith preencheu o quarto, indicando que o seu celular tocava.

Levantou-se agora para atendê-lo, mas um vulto passou por sua frente e Kurt pegou o celular, antes que ele ao menos pudesse pensar.

"Se quiser sexo por telefone, procure outro. Finn está ocupado agora." O estilista recém-chegado de Londres disse ao atender o celular do irmão, desligando-o logo depois. Finn arregalou os olhos e tomou o aparelho das mãos de Kurt.

"_Dude,_ você está louco? Podia ter sido a Rachel." Ele perguntou, com raiva, conferindo a lista de últimas chamadas. "Legal, era ela. Você tem noção dos problemas que isso pode me causar?" Disse, saindo do quarto enquanto discava o número da morena. Nem sabia por onde começar.

"Okay, eu vou ignorar o fato de uma mulher muito rude ter atendido seu celular." Rachel disse ao invés do comum "alô?".

"Não foi uma mulher, foi o meu irmão." Finn disse, rindo um pouco. "Ele está estressado por eu e ele não entrarmos em um consenso sobre a roupa que EU vou sentir." Completou, ouvindo risos do outro lado da linha.

"Espera... seu irmão está escolhendo sua roupa?" A morena perguntou, ainda gargalhando.

"Ele é gay e estilista. Ninguém escapa das transformações que o Kurt promove." O quarterback disse, ouvindo mais alguns risos e depois o silêncio do outro lado da linha. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algum imprevisto com a Zoey?" Perguntou, inicialmente preocupado.

"Não, Zoey está bem. Mas houve sim um imprevisto." A morena disse, suspirando. "Meus pais apareceram aqui e ficaram sabendo do jantar. E-Eles meio que querem ir, mesmo não sendo convidados." Explicou, corada. Não que tivesse vergonha dos seus pais, mas não queria eles como penetras.

"Oh... achei que era algo grave. Vou ficar feliz em receber eles também." Finn afirmou, sorrindo levemente. "Um deles é fanático pelos Giants, certo?"

"Sim, Leroy é fanático." Respondeu ela.

"Então, acho que teremos muito assunto em comum."

"Tenho certeza. Bom... vou falar com eles." A morena disse, sinalizando o final da ligação.

"Tudo bem, até daqui a pouco." O quarterback afirmou.

"Até." Rachel disse, sorrindo. "E Finn?"

"Oi?"

"Obrigado."

"Sem problemas." Ele disse, desligando o celular. O mau humor causado por Kurt tinha sumido, em questão de segundos, apenas por ouvir a voz da morena. Ela, realmente, fazia bem pra ele.

Finn voltou pro quarto, aceitou o pedido de desculpas silencioso de Kurt e não reclamou tanto para que aquele inferno de escolha de roupa acabasse logo. Se pegou um pouco nervoso ao pensar no fato de que conheceria os pais de Rachel, os avôs de Zoey.

Balançou a cabeça, achando bobeira, ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Afinal, ele tinha um jantar para ser anfitrião.


	8. Chapter 8

Puck e Santana foram os primeiros a chegar. O empresário logo se juntou a Burt, Blaine e Finn na frente da TV, enquanto a latina se juntara a Kurt e Carole, que terminavam de dar um retoque nas coisas que faltavam.

A história de Pucktana - como eram chamados pela mídia - é considerada bem cômica ao ser relembrada depois de dois anos. Tudo começou quando Finn saiu com Santana pela primeira vez. Ela foi uma das raras garotas com quem o quarterback teve vontade de sair por mais de uma vez. Então, eles saíram de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez.

O quinto encontro foi no antigo apartamento dele, onde Finn promoveu uma festa para o pessoal do time, comemorando o fato de terem entrado de férias. Ele acabou bebendo demais, vomitando no tapete da sala e desmaiando. Puck e Santana foi com quem cuidarem dele e o levaram pra cama. Depois, o homem de moicano pediu para que a larina dormisse no apartamento porque era tarde demais pra ela ir pra casa.

Engataram um conversa e quando viram, já estavam se beijando. Transaram no sofá e, na manhã seguinte, Santana terminou com Finn. Ele nem ao menos ficou abalado, apenas aceitou a decisão. A latina era apenas mais uma pra ele.

Ela e Puck esconderam a relação por algum tempo, até que Finn descobriu e, surpreendentemente, ficou feliz pelo casal. Exceto pela parte de que ele fez questão de comprar um sofá novo. O melhor amigo do quarterback se ajoelhou e fez o pedido de casamento no dia do aniversário de dois anos da primeira vez dele e de Santana.

Ela aceitou e, desde então, os preparativos para o casamento estão à todo vapor.

Sam e Shane, com Mercedes e os filhos, também não demoraram muito para chegar. E era o mesmo de sempre, as mulheres iam pra um canto e os homens paravam na frente da TV.

"A Quinn ainda não chegou?" Sam perguntou, ansioso.

"Ainda não. Ela deve vir com a Rachel." Finn respondeu.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" Puckerman perguntou, curioso. Ele sabia que a loira odiava ele, após tantas discussões sobre a melhor amiga dela, o melhor amigo dele e Zoey no telefone. Além disso, aquela cantada barata que ele havia usado com ela não havia funcionado de jeito nenhum. Mas não podia deixar de se sentir atraído pela loira. Atraído de uma forma _diferente._

"Yep, Rachel pediu pra eu achar um amigo solteiro pra Quinn, então... eu sugeri o Sam." Finn respondeu, batendo nas costas do amigo que cantava vitória.

"O Trouty Mouth aqui vai ser dar bem hoje." O loiro disse enquanto os outros riam e Puck revirava os olhos.

**~x~**

Aos poucos, o apartamento foi "enchendo" - porque era impossível encher uma cobertura daquela com menos de 300 pessoas. Haviam, mais ou menos, 50 convidados. Isso incluía, o pessoal do time com suas namoradas ou mulheres, os amigos não-jogadores como Artie, o diretor do filme que Santana, que era atriz, estava filmando e Jake, irmão de Puck; o casal de treinadores do Giants e também amigos, Shannon Beiste e Ken Tanaka, e amigos de amigos, como Brittany.

Rachel demorou um pouco pra chegar. Pelo visto, Zoey havia resolvido dar trabalho logo na hora de sair de casa. Tanto que teve que tomar outro banho.

Mas Rachel, os pais dela, Zoey e Quinn chegaram quando a festa ainda estava no início. Finn fez questão de abrir a porta e recebeu um belo abraço e um beijo na bochecha da morena, que o deixaram de mais bom um humor ainda. Cumprimentou a loira que vinha atrás dela, também com um abraço, e avistou os Berry - o mais alto deles com o carrinho Zoey em sua frente.

"Finn, estes são meus pais, Hiram e Leroy Berry." Rachel disse, indicando os dois homens.

"Prazer em conhecê-los. Eu sou o-"

"Finn Hudson, quarterback dos Giants e o cara que quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco há dois anos atrás, ganhando o Super Bowl." Leroy disse, apertando a mão do quarterback e sorrindo.

"É, parece que o senhor já me conhece." Finn disse, rindo.

"Espero que ganhem de novo nesta temporada, rapaz. Aquele tal de Sam jogou bem na passada, mas você estava contundido e não deu muito certo." Disse ele, fazendo Rachel revirar os olhos. Quando começava a falar de futebol, não parava mais.

"Vou fazer o possível pra ganhar essa." O quarterback afirmou, sorrindo e se agachando até o carrinho de Zoey. A pequena já estava animada ao ter ouvido a voz do pai, e abriu um belo sorriso quando o avistou. "Hey, senti sua falta!" Disse ele, pegando-a e enchendo a bochecha rosada da filha de beijo.

"Finn, acho que você tem alguém pra me apresentar." Quinn afirmou, de olho em um certo loiro sentado no sofá.

"Verdade." Ele afirmou, entrando totalmente no apartamento. "Trouty Mouth, chega aqui!" Chamou Sam, que se levantou do sofá com um sorriso nos lábios. _E que lábios!_ Pesou Quinn.

"Trouty o que?" A loira perguntou.

"Longa história..." Respondeu Finn, relembrando da música que Santana tinha cantado de improviso há meses. "Bom, Sam, essa é a Quinn. Quinn, esse é o Sam. Por favor, não se peguem no meu sofá." Ele disse ao ver o amigo se aproximar. Ignorar o fato deles terem corado ao extremo, apesar de se comerem com os olhos, e se voltou para Rachel e os pais dela.

Eles pareciam ser bem legais e Finn não estava mais se borrando de medo. Rachel estava mais linda do que nunca, e ele desejou por milésimos de segundos que o casamento dali a duas semanas fosse dele com a morena e, não de Puck e Santana

"Podem ficar à vontade, senhores Berry. Eu vou levara Rachel e a Zoey pra conhecer minha mãe." O quarterback disse, avistando Leroy deixar o carrinho no vão do corredor de entrava e levar Hiram para se enturmar com o resto.

"Sua mãe quer me conhecer?" Rachel perguntou.

"Yeah, claro." Ele afirmou. Surpreendentemente, pegou a mão dela e a levou para onde Carole se encontrava. A mulher, que Rachel não dava mais que 50 anos, pareceu surtar ao ver a neta e a morena pela primeira vez. Encheu Zoey de beijos, apertou a escritora em um abraço e até mesmo a chamou acidentalmente de "nora".

"Burt tem que conhecer essa princesinha." Carole afirmou, antes de sair da sala de jantar com Finn atrás dela e Zoey em seus braços. Os empregados ainda arrumavam a enorme mesa.

"Rachel?" Ouviu-se uma voz. A morena se virou e avistou um homem de terno, bem arrumado. "Sou Kurt Hummel, irmão do Finn." Ele se apresentou, estendo a mão para ela.

"Oh, o cara do celular. Sou Rachel Berry." Ela disse, rindo.

"Sim. Queria te pedir desculpas. É que o Finn é, ou pelo menos era, cheio de ficantes e nunca imaginei que ele mudaria por causa de alguém." O estilista afirmou.

"Aceito suas desculpas. E eu também nunca imaginei. Ainda mais depois que li sobre ele." A morena disse, sorrindo.

"Achei que você era mais difícil. Havia até separado uma bolsa Chanel para te convencer." Kurt disse, parecendo sério e ele realmente estava sendo. Não havia viajado até a América apenas por causa do irmão, estava repondo o estoque da Vogue de Nova York.

"Oh... mas eu ainda vou ganhar a bolsa Chanel?" Ela perguntou, fazendo ele rir.

"Okay, eu vou te dar mas... não conte para a Santana. Aquela _bitch _vai encher minha paciência se descobrir." O estilista disse em um sussurro, fazendo ela rir também.

"Tudo bem, prometo que não contarei à ela."

"Ótimo." Afirmou ele. "Agora me diga. Se você é tão fácil assim, por que não cair nas graças do meu irmão ainda?" Perguntou, fazendo ela corar.

"Por que todo mundo quer que fiquemos juntos?" Perguntou ela em resposta.

"Porque te garanto que metade da população deste país quer que aquele gigante deixe de ser galinha e pare com uma mulher só." Kurt respondeu, levando em consideração, um ponto importante.

"Somos apenas amigos que tem uma filha, nada mais." Rachel respondeu, não muito convincente. O estilista não insistiu - planejaria algo para que ficassem juntos antes de voltar para Londres - e levou a morena para buscar sua bolsa Chanel.

**~x~**

"Quero que vocês e a Quinn me ajudem com as coisas do casamento. Faltam seis semanas e eu não escolhi nem meu vestido ainda." Santana disse em meio a roda de mulheres que incluía Rachel, Mercedes e Brittany. Quinn estava com Sam, que por sua vez, estava com os ouvidos ocupados por Leroy Berry.

"Claro que vamos ajudar. Pode contar comigo." Mercedes disse, simpática, enquanto Rachel varria a sala com os olhos à procura de Finn e Zoey. Em um momento, o quarterback estava apresentando orgulhosamente a filha à todos e no outro, havia sumido.

"_Rachel!" _Ouviu seu nome em um sussurro e se virou discretamente. Encontrou Finn na entrada do corredor, chamando por ela com uma cara estranha. A preocupação tomou conta de seu corpo imediatamente.

"Conte comigo também, Santana." A morena disse, dando um sorriso e levantando-se. "Com licença, meninas." Completou, indo em direção ao corredor. Finn nem esperou ela chegar até ele e já voltou a andar até seu quarto com a morena o seguindo.

"Zoey não para de chorar. E-Eu não sei se ela está com fome, mas eu já conferi a frauda dela e não tem nada lá." O quarterback disse, em tom de desespero. A filha nunca chorara ao ponto de que nem ele pudesse acalmá-la.

"Impossível ela estar com fome, ela mamou há pouco tempo. Deve estar irritada. Nunca viu tantas pessoas em um dia só." Rachel disse, entrando no quarto e pegando a pequena no colo. Sentou-se na cama de Finn e tentou acalmá-la.

"Desculpa por isso." Ele disse, realmente arrependido.

"Não foi sua culpa, Finn." A morena afirmou, sorrindo levemente. "Agora me ajuda a acalmar ela." Pediu e ele sentou ao lado dela. Próximo demais do que deveria, mas passando uma sensação de segurança imensa.

"Hey, o que aconteceu com você, hein?!" Finn sussurrou, acariciando a filha. Ela resmungava às vezes e chorava outras, não aceitava a chupeta e estava completamente estressada. Ficaram bons minutos felizes pelo momento família e, ao mesmo tempo, triste por Zoey não parar de chorar.

"Algum problema vocês dois?" A voz de Carole invadiu o quarto e a mulher adentrou o mesmo, preocupada com a neta.

"Zoey está apenas irritada." Rachel respondeu.

"Sabe o que é isso? Dengo." Afirmou ela. "E a solução é colo de vó." Completou, pegando a pequena que, surpreendentemente, parou de chorar.

"Como?" Finn perguntou, surpreso.

"Vão aproveitar a festa vocês dois, ok? Eu cuido dela." Carole disse, dando uma piscadela e saindo do quarto. O quarterback ouviu Rachel rir e fez o mesmo que ela. Estavam ali morrendo de preocupação quando podiam ter pedido ajuda há muito tempo.

"Eu não tive chance de dizer mas... você está linda hoje." Ele afirmou, tentando não corar. Tentativa, a qual, ela não teve muito sucesso.

"An... obrigado. Você não também não está de se jogar fora." Ela disse, rindo e aliviando o clima. Estavam sentados na cama dele, próximos demais e estavam se elogiando...

"Eu sei que isso vai soar como uma cantada, ou que estou tentando fazer qualquer coisa com você mas... bem, eu congelei meu esperma pra contratar uma barriga de aluguel daqui a uns dois anos e ter um filho porque, tipo, eu não confio ou confiava nas mulheres... O meu ponto é: eu não poderia ter pedido uma mãe melhor ou uma filha mais perfeita e, bom, você é a primeira mulher que eu confio depois de anos e anos." Finn disse, emocionando e surpreendendo ela.

"Por que esta dizendo isso logo agora?" Perguntou a morena.

"Eu não sei... Quis ser espontâneo, eu acho." Respondeu, correspondendo ao sorriso dela.

"Neste caso, eu... eu achei que seria um inferno criar uma filha com um cara que eu julgava metido e galinha mas... eu também não podia ter pedido pai melhor pra minha filha." Rachel afirmou, encarando seus olhos castanho-mel. Grande erro... ou, talvez, grande acerto!

Eles foram se aproximando em direção a boca um do outro. Eles iriam se beijar, iriam tentar controlar as mãos, mas não iam conseguir, iriam ter uma noite épica naquela cama enorme.

Muito bem, "iriam". Porque Quinn Fabray entrou no quarto, interrompendo-os, antes que pudessem ao menos se beijar.

"Rachel, o seu pai não quer deixar o meu futuro namorado em paz."


	9. Chapter 9

Frustrado, Finn saiu do quarto para livrar Sam do pai fanático de Rachel. Se ele não tinha conseguido o que queria naquela noite, pelo menos alguém tinha que conseguir. Mesmo essa pessoa sendo a mesma que o atrapalhou.

"Eu não sei se te agradeço ou se eu te mato, Fabray." Rachel sussurrou, ao sair do quarto.

"Me perdoa, amiga. Mas o tio Leroy não saía de perto do Sam e eu entrei em desespero." Quinn afirmou, realmente arrependida. Queria tanto que a melhor amiga e Finn ficassem juntos, e acabou sendo a burra que os atrapalhou logo quando aquilo estava prestes a acontecer.

"Tudo bem. Sei como o meu pai pode ser extremamente inconveniente quando quer e quando não quer também." Afirmou ela, bufando. Ainda podia sentir a respiração dele misturada com a sua e o frio na barriga causado pela proximidades dos lábios.

O resto da festa correu bem. Surpreendentemente, o clima não estava estranho entre eles. Estava até bem leve. Rachel se deixou rir com as piadas que ele contava para os amigos e, riu ainda mais, quando um bolo enorme com o formato de seios adentrou a sala de jantar depois da meia-noite. Fazia juz à fama de galinha que o quarterback tinha.

No fim da noite, Rachel colocou uma Zoey adormecida no carrinho, se despediu de Finn com o mesmo abraço e o beijo na bochecha que dera quando chegara, e, após praticamente arrancar Leroy do apartamento, foi embora. Quinn acompanhou a amiga. Não conseguira ficar com Sam naquela noite, mas a grande intimidade criada entre eles, além de, número de telefones, fizera a loira sair de lá bem feliz. Afinal, apesar da necessidade de um homem, não queria ser tachada de fácil.

Finn podia ter acompanhado os amigos na bebida, logo após se despedir da filha, mas não o fez. Passou o resto da noite inerte em seus pensamentos, fingindo participar de conversas para esconder o fato de que pensava em Rachel. Realmente tinha sido espontâneo naquela noite, realmente queria ter beijado ela, realmente não queria ser apenas o pai da filha dela.

**~x~**

Tudo que é bom, infelizmente, dura pouco. E isso incluía as férias. Finn Hudson voltou a treinar e ocupar seu posto de quarterback nos Giants naquele mês de agosto. Ele podia adorar o que fazia e estar extremamente ansioso para aquela nova temporada, mas estava, sim, triste por não poder mais passar tardes inteiras na companhia de Zoey e... de Rachel.

Antes, toda vez que visitava a filha, ele tinha seus momentos de pai com ela, enquanto a morena ficava sozinha em um canto, lendo ou tentando escrever. Agora, Finn apenas deitava no chão da sala, com Zoey em seu peito, e Rachel ficava ao seu lado, frustrada por não conseguir escrever, conversando com ele ao mesmo tempo que brincava com a filha. Havia passado a ser um momento família.

Isso quando a pequena não dormia e eles ficavam na cozinha por horas, tomando café, comendo alguma coisa e desfrutando da companhia um do outro.

"Huddy, cara..." Ouviu Sam o chamar, enquanto entrava no campo para o primeiro dia de treinamento da temporada. Logo viu o loiro caminhando ao seu lado. "Eu tenho que te agradecer por me te arrumado a Quinn." Afirmou, sorridente.

"A noite foi boa ontem, Trouty Mouth?" O quarterback perguntou, rindo da felicidade do amigo.

"Boa? Boa é insulto, cara. Foi, sei lá... épica." Ele respondeu, parando com Finn e os outros jogadores, no meio do campo e começando a se alongar. Havia saído com Quinn e eles acabaram dormindo juntos no apartamento dele. "Escuta... por que o Puckerman está me dando gelo?" Perguntou, ainda confuso pelo seu 'bom dia' totalmente ignorado pelo homem de moicano.

"Sei não. Ele está de mau humor mesmo. Acho que a Santana começou com aquela coisa de sem sexo antes do casamento." Finn respondeu, ainda se alongando.

"Porra, que merda, hein?" Sam disse, sabendo que o casamento era apenas no mês seguinte. Mas dane-se, ele estava saindo com uma loira gostosa.

Continuaram o alongamento e depois, partiram para o treinamento. Tanaka e Beiste estava pegando realmente pesado naquela temporada. O treino estava na metade e eles estavam quase mortos. Depois de muita reclamação, eles finalmente tiveram uma pausa pra água.

"Hey, quem são aquelas?" Finn perguntou para Sam que jogava uma garrafa de água sobre a cabeça, a fim de se refrescar. "Líderes de torcida novas?" Apontou para a morena alta e a loira baixinha que andavam pela lateral do campo. Não estavam de uniforme, estavam vestidas normalmente. Normalmente na medida do possível, pois as roupas de marca eram evidentes.

"Eu não sei, cara. Gatas, não?" Sam disse finalmente, após babar um pouco pelas mulheres. Finn assentiu.

"São as gêmeas Wilde, filhas do Sr. Wilde." Shane respondeu, entrando na conversa.

"O dono dos Giants? Sério?" Finn perguntou, surpreso.

"Yep. Elas estavam na Europa desde a adolescência, morando com a mãe." Ele respondeu, novamente. "Não sei porque estão aqui, acho que vieram morar com o pai ou algo assim." Completou.

"Elas tem cara de adolescentes, mas são gatas." Sam afirmou, ainda babando.

"Cala a sua Trouty Mouth aí. Você é comprometido agora." Finn brincou, dando um tapa na cabeça do loiro.

"Elas tem 25 anos, pelo o que a Mercedes disse. Os nomes são Kitty e Marley Rose, eu acho." Shane disse.

"_Dude_, eu não sou o único comprometido aqui." Sam falou, irônico.

"Está se referindo ao Shane, né?" O quarterback perguntou.

"Não, à você. Tu não acha que a gente não percebeu que tem algo rolando entre você e a Rachel?" O loiro perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Na festa, o fato de você não parar de falar dela..." Ainda completou.

"Quantas pedrinhas você fumou hoje, hein?!" Finn perguntou. "Ela é apenas mãe da minha filha e nós somos amigos." Completou, como se fosse algo óbvio e o loiro tivesse falando besteira. Shane apenas riu, mas concordava plenamente com Sam.

"Aham, sei." Ele disse. Finn teria teimado mais, apesar da falta de argumentos, mas os treinadores apareceram.

"Chega de fofoca, moças. Temos uma temporada para ganhar."

**~x~**

"Acho que é esse." Santana disse, emocionada, ao constatar que aquele vestido era o certo. Todas as suas amigas, incluindo Rachel e Quinn estavam na loja de noivas desde o início da tarde, a ajudando a escolher o vestido de noiva e, também, das damas-de-honra.

"Está linda, _mi amor_." A mãe dela, a Sra. Lopez, disse. Normal ela também estar emocionada. Até mesmo Rachel, com seu gene de "manteiga derretida", estava um pouco emocionada. Porém, não demonstrou. Estava daquele jeito por ser ainda seu sonho, encontrar a pessoa certa e se casar com um vestido perfeito daqueles.

Estava feliz com Zoey, claro. Mas ainda tinha uma ponta de esperança. Tal esperança que _talvez_ tinha sido renovada com o tempo que vinha passando com Finn. Com certeza, eles eram mais que amigos.

"Santana, posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Quinn disse, enquanto todas as damas-de-hora estavam posicionadas em frente à um grande espelho, experimentando seus vestidos.

"Claro, Q." Rachel ouviu Santana responder.

"O que você sentiu para saber que o Puck era o homem certo para você?" A loira perguntou à melhor amiga do ensino médio.

"Eu não sei... Acho que ele foi o único cara que eu saí que consegui imaginar meu futuro junto. Sabe, casamento, filhos, etc. Eu não tenho medo de ser espontânea com ele, posso ser eu mesma e... eu não sei, você não tem noção do que é até sentir." Santana afirmou, sorrindo e a loira apenas assentiu, voltando a dar atenção ao seu vestido.

Enquanto Quinn tentava pensar em Sam, Rachel apenas conseguia pensar em Finn.


	10. Chapter 10

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

**(Eu não consigo mais lutar contra este sentimento)**

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

**(E no entanto, tenho medo de deixá-lo fluir.)**

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

**(O que começou como uma amizade tornou-se mais forte.)**

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

**(Eu só queria ter a força para demonstrar isso.)**

Finn sentia-se morto após aquele dia intenso de treino. O primeiro jogo estava próximo, seria dali a dois dias. Ele não era de reclamar, adorava o que fazia, mas Beiste e Tanaka estavam pegando pesado pra deixar seus jogadores mais que preparados para chegar até o Super Bowl.

Assim que se despediu dos amigos de time, o quarterback saiu do vestiário, em direção ao estacionamento. Ainda era fim de tarde, e ele só pensava em chegar em casa e cair na cama. Visitaria Zoey apenas no dia seguinte e lamentava não poder passar a tarde com ela e, consequentemente, com Rachel. Também tinha que treinar.

Finn passava distraído pela portaria, cantarolando REO Speedwagon, quando esbarrou em algo.

Ou em alguém.

"Me desculpa, eu estava distraído e..." Ele já se desculpava.

"Não, tudo bem." A pessoa disse, sorrindo levemente. Foi então que o quarterback percebeu que era uma mulher familiar. Era Marley, que ultimamente, passava cada vez mais tempo no campo de treinamento dos Giants - aparentemente, não fazendo nada de importante.

"Você é a Marley. Marley Rose, a filha do Sr. Wilde, certo?" Ele perguntou, tentando confirmar sua tese.

Ela passou as mãos pelo vestido cara que vestia, antes de passar a língua pelos lábios e responder. "Certo. E você é o Finn, o quarterback, certo?"

"Yep, sou eu. Prazer." Ele disse, deixando o sorriso irresistível tomar conta de seu rosto. Nem tão discretamente, fez questão de checá-la. Vestido colado e curto, saltos que a deixavam bem mais alta que já era, olhos azuis, corpo esculpido. Não seria uma má ideia chamá-la pra sair.

"O prazer é todo meu." Disse ela, talvez pensando na mesma coisa.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir, mas..."

"Aham, você pode ficar com o meu número." Ela respondeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar. Pegou a bolsa rosada que carregada e entregou-o um cartão da mesma cor. Aquilo seria obsessão por rosa? Porque o vestido dela também tinha detalhes nesta cor.

"Okay, eu te ligo." Finn disse, dando um piscadela e, uma olhada no cartão, antes de guardá-lo.

"Vou estar esperando." Marley respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Trocaram mais sorrisos e a morena foi pra um lado, enquanto o quarterback foi para o outro, continuando seu caminho até o estacionamento.

Ele só queria entender porque tinha coragem de convidar a filha do seu chefe pra sair, mas não tinha coragem de fazer o mesmo com Rachel.

**~x~**

Cantava Foo Fighters à todos pulmões, enquanto a barulhada da Big Apple estava do lado de fora do carro. Preso no engarrafamento, Finn se encontrava de bom humor. Não sabia se era porque tinha conseguido um encontro - fato que não era novidade -, ou porque estava finalmente indo para casa. Só sabia que seu sorriso ficou maior quando viu que Rachel o ligava.

Primeiro, ficou preocupado, mas seu humor não o deixava ser pessimista naquele momento.

"Hey, Rach." O quarterback disse, após apertar o botão no volante que correspondia ao de atender chamada no celular.

"Oi, Finn." A voz dela foi ouvida. "Preciso de um favor seu."

"Estou indo pra casa agora, pode falar." Ele disse, sorrindo. Ainda não tinha descoberto nem 1/4 do que sentia por ela. Na verdade, nem sabia sentia algo além de atração pela morena.

"Lembra que eu te disse que não estava conseguindo escrever e a editora me deu um prazo pra mandar um rascunho do meu novo livro pra eles?" Perguntou ela, se referindo à conversa da última visita que fizera a Zoey. A morena estava nervosa por não ter conseguido redigir algo que preste para sua série de spin-offs, sendo que a editora que lançava seus livros, havia ligado dando-a um prazo pra apresentar um rascunho.

"Sim, eu lembro." Respondeu ele. "Espera... o prazo já acabou? Porque eu tenho meus contatos e posso-"

"Não, o prazo não acabou. Eu consegui escrever antes que ele acabasse e mandei pra editora ontem à noite." A morena o interrompeu, sorrindo por saber que ele a ajudaria se precisasse. "Aliás, obrigado por me incentivar. Não acho que teria conseguido sem uma dose de ânimo." Completou.

"Eu nunca li seus livros, mas tenho certeza que são muito bons." Ele disse.

"Se você for uma adolescente sonhadora, talvez sejam." Afirmou ela, rindo. "Mas enfim, eles marcaram uma reunião comigo daqui a uma hora e eu não sei se vou poder ir."

"Mas por que?"

"A Giovana, minha babá, tem aula o dia todo e não pode vir hoje. A Quinn vai comigo na reunião e também não vai poder ficar com a Zoey... Estava me perguntando se talvez você possa ficar com ela." Ela respondeu, hesitante. Confiava em Finn, mas ele nunca havia ficado com a filha sozinho.

"An... claro que eu fico." Afirmou ele, tentando calcular em quanto tempo estaria em casa.

"Vai ser rápido, devo demorar menos de um hora." Rachel disse.

"Vai por mim, com esse trânsito, é impossível." Ele brincou. "Em meia hora, eu devo estar em casa. Se eu não estiver lá quando você chegar, pode deixar a Zoey com a Mirian."

"Quem?"

"Mirian, minha governanta. Ela é meio que uma segunda mãe pra mim, então..."

"Tudo bem, e-eu vou sair de casa agora, porque ainda tenho que passar pra pegar a Quinn." A morena disse.

"Não se preocupa, okay? Já sei tudo que tenho que fazer, inclusive trocar frauda." O quarterback disse, fazendo ela rir.

"Okay. Obrigado, Finn."

"Só estou fazendo meu papel de pai, Rachel." Respondeu.

**~x~**

Quando ele finalmente chegou ao seu apartamento, Rachel já tinha deixado Zoey e ligado uma vez. Sabia que ela confiava nele, mas ainda era mãe de primeira viagem e zelosa demais.

Finn trocou de roupa, ficando apenas de bermuda e ligou a TV da sala em um jogo de baseball. Deitou-se no sofá, com a filha deitada em seu peito. Surpreendentemente, ela prestava atenção no jogo. Talvez fosse pelas cores que o mesmo apresentava.

Enquanto mandava uma mensagem pra Rachel, avisando que tinha chegado, o quarterback acariciava a filha e "conversava" com ela. Apesar de ela ser apenas um bebê de cinco meses, eles se davam muito bem. Zoey sempre ficava mais calma e alegre com ele por perto, mesmo não dando trabalho nenhum para mãe quando ele estava longe. Apenas ficava irritava às vezes e ouvir a voz dele pelo telefone, funcionava.

Não demorou muita para Rachel ligar novamente para Finn.

"Achei que tinha que estar em uma reunião." O quarterback disse, rindo um pouco.

"Estamos em uma pausa... E eu liguei para saber se está tudo bem." A morena disse, também rindo do seu próprio estado de mãe preocupada.

"Está tudo bem, Rach. A gente está vendo um jogo de baseball." Afirmou ele. "Parece que ela está gostando."

"Quem está jogando?" Ela perguntou.

"Yankees contra os Mets."

"Espero que ela esteja torcendo pros Yankees." A morena afirmou.

"Fala sério, claro que ela está torcendo pros Mets." Contrapôs Finn, sabendo que Rachel era do Broklyn, ou seja, claro que torceria pros Yankees. Ele morava no Quenns, e sempre torcera pros Mets, mesmo antes de ir para Nova York. "Aliás, os Mets estão ganhando."

"Não por muito tempo." Ela o desafiou.

Após se certificar novamente que estava tudo bem, Rachel desligou, voltando para a reunião. Finn e Zoey voltaram a assistir o jogo e os Yankees acabaram virando o jogo. Como se entendesse o estresse do pai, a pequena apenas reclamou da frauda cheia no intervalo do jogo. O quarterback a trocou sem muita dificuldade - demorou a aprender, mas aprendeu muito bem - e voltou para o sofá com a filha.

A reunião de Rachel demorou, mas ela saiu de lá com o contrato assinado para mais uma série de livros, sem prazo estipulado pra ficar pronta. Ela até teria zoado Finn quando adentrou o apartamento e viu que os Mets haviam perdido, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada quando viu aquela cena.

O quarterback deitado no sofá, com Zoey em seu peito, ambos dormindo tranquilamente.

Rachel não pode deixar que um sorriso transparecesse em seus lábios.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, antes de vocês irem embora, eu quero mostrar uma coisa." Finn disse, antes que Rachel pudesse pegar a bolsa no sofá. Após tirar um foto daquele momento extremamente fofo, ela acordara o quarterback. Mas a pequena Zoey, continuava dormindo.

"An... okay." A morena disse, não fazendo a mínima ideia do que seria. Ela só estava tentando ignorar o fato de que Finn estava sem camisa, deixando seus músculos à mostra. Se o sorriso dele já conseguia deixar ela derretida, imagine o abdômen definido.

Passaram direto pelo quarto dele, andando até um pouco antes do final do corredor. A porta era da mesma madeira e cor das outras do apartamento. Rachel tinha quase certeza que ali ficava a sala onde ele guardava os troféus e medalhas que já havia recebido.

"Sei que a Zoey ainda não pode passar a noite comigo, mas acho que ela merece o cantinho dela aqui." Finn disse, abrindo a porta e revelando um quarto de bebê lindamente montado. "Além do mais, meus troféus pode ficar espalhados pela casa. Não me importo com eles." Completou, se mostrando um cara totalmente mudado.

Bom, nem tanto. A mídia formava uma imagem do quarterback, que não tinha nada a ver com a real. Ele dava certa importância para seus prêmios. Gostava deles arrumados e sem poeira, mas agora não mais. Zoey e, até mesmo Rachel, eram as coisas que ele dava mais importância - juntamente com Carole, é claro.

"É lindo, Finn." Rachel disse, um tanto emocionada. O quarto, assim como o do apartamento da morena, não era clichê. O papel de parede formava desenhos de flores amarelas, laranjas e cor-de-rosa. Os móveis eram brancos e bem localizados. Teto era pintada de rosa claro e as cortinhas eram amarelas, no mesmo tom claro. Além disse, haviam brinquedos espalhados por todo canto.

"Kurt me ajudou, mas pensei na maior parte. É bastante divertido escolher essas coisas." Finn afirmou, sorrindo ao ver que Zoey também sorria. Havia acordado há poucos minutos, ainda se encontrava sonolenta, mas sorria por causa das cores que chamavam sua atenção.

"Acho que ela gostou." Disse Rachel, acariciando as bochechas rosadas da filha.

"Yeah..." Finn se aproximou e fez o mesmo. A pequenas apenas encarou os pais com os olhos brilhantes que possuía, adorando o fato de mais um momento família ter iniciado.

**~x~**

Quinn adentrou a sala com o pote de pipoca e sentou-se em um extremo do sofá. Rachel estava em outro, amamentando Zoey. A pequena vestia a camiseta com as cores e o logo dos Giants - obviamente, presente do pai. Era sexta à noite, ou seja, noite de jogo.

Os Giants jogavam contra os Dallas Cowboys. Segundo Finn e Leroy, o Big Blue tinha grandes chances de ganhar, senão cem por cento. Tudo isso porque o time adversário era fraco e por outros diversos fatores que Rachel achou desnecessário prestar atenção.

"Por que tenho a impressão que você está quieta demais?" A morena perguntou à melhor amiga, percebendo que ela tinha o olhar fixo no chão, mas estava com a cabeça longe.

"O que? N-Não... não é nada." Quinn respondeu, quase dando um salto no sofá. Realmente, estava com o pensamentos longe.

"Eu tenho conheço. Tem algo errado." Rachel insistiu.

"Não, estou perfeitamente bem. Sou bem-sucedida, não podia ter pedido por uma amiga melhor, tenho uma afilhada linda, um namorado que me ama..." A advogada pontuou, não tão feliz quanto devia estar em relação ao último ponto.

"Espera... Sam disse que te ama?" A morena perguntou, arrumando a blusa, já que Zoey havia acabado de mamar. Não havia bem 'acabado', pois não tinha mamado direito. A pequena estava irritada desde o dia anterior, e Rachel desconfiava que talvez fosse os dentes apontando.

"Pois é..."

"E o que você disse? Você respondeu, né?"

"Vários caras já disseram isso pra mim, Rach. E todos eles disseram isso falsamente. Por isso, eu respondia. Porque também não sentia o amor que eles fingiam sentir." A loira explicou. "Mas o Sam... o Sam, eu senti que ele estava falando a verdade, que ele realmente me ama."

"Tem certeza?" Rachel perguntou. Havia passado pelo mesmo que Quinn, mas nunca achou que algum dos caras que já haviam namorado já tivesse falado a verdade. Porque se tivessem, ela não estaria solteira no momento, e não teria tido um bebê por fertilização artificial.

"Pior que tenho." Ela lamentou. "Eu respondi, mas... eu não sinto o mesmo. Eu gosto muito dele, mas não tanto quanto ele gosta de mim."

"Quinn..."

"Ele já falou de casamento e filhos, Rach. Eu tentei, mas não consigo imaginar um futuro verdadeiro com ele. São apenas suposições embaçadas." A loira disse, à beira de lágrimas. Sentia-se uma adolescente com seus dilemas.

"Isso tem haver com o Puck?" Rachel perguntou.

"O que?"

"Eu te conheço, Quinn. Sei que você tem tido muito contato com ele e, sabendo que você quer muito 'desencalhar', não acho que você ficaria neste dilema em relação ao Sam se não tivesse outro homem na situação." A morena explicou, sabendo pelo olhar da amiga que estava certa.

"Olha, o Puck vai se casar e eu não tenho certeza sobre o que eu sinto por ele. Se as mulheres de antigamente conseguiam se apaixonar pelo maridos com o tempo, eu também vou conseguir me apaixonar pelo Sam." A advogada disse, convencida de que seu plano daria certo.

"Não sou a melhor pessoa pra dar conselhos sobre amor e você sabe muito bem disso. Então se você acha que isto é melhor pra você, tudo bem." Rachel disse, voltando a prestar atenção no jogo, ninando Zoey, ainda inquieta.

Quinn apenas assentiu em agradecimento. Apenas precisava de apoio, não de um sermão.

**~x~**

Os Giants ganharam e no dia seguinte, Finn levou Marley para um encontro. O plano inicial era que eles fossem jantar em um restaurante recém-inaugurado, mas a mulher de olhos azuis o arrastou para uma balada - ambos tendo que enfrentar um mar de fotógrafos na entrada.

Ele tentou ignorar as inúmeras chamadas de Puck, imaginando que as fotos já deviam ter parado na internet. Também não ficaram muito tempo na boate, pois logo já se encontravam, ao amassos, no loft de Marley. Finn planejava apenas conseguir o que queria, ou seja, transar com ela e fazer o mesmo que sempre fazia com as garotas fúteis que saia. Ir embora pra casa, assim que ela dormisse, e nunca mais olhar na cara da morena.

Percebeu Marley arrancando seu próprio vestido, enquanto ele nem ao menos estava devidamente excitado. Ela era magra demais, Finn não gostou muito do que viu.

O celular do quarterback tocou novamente e, daquela vez, ele preferia levar um sermão de Puck. Estava considerando rejeitar uma transa pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Separou-se dela, pedindo pra mesma esperar e pegou o celular no bolso do jeans. Mas não era Puck quem ligava pra ele, era Rachel. Daquela vez, ele ficou preocupado com a ligação da morena e estava certo em ficar. Assim que desligou, Finn catou sua camisa - tirada poucos minutos antes - no chão e conferiu se as chaves e a carteira estavam no bolso.

"Onde você vai?" Perguntou Marley, surpresa.

"Não posso ficar. Minha filha está no pronto-socorro." Ele respondeu, já na porta do apartamento.

"Espera, você tem uma filha?" A mulher de olhos azuis perguntou, ouvindo a batida da porta. Ela não obteve resposta.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, o que aconteceu?" Finn perguntou, extremamente preocupado, ao finalmente encontrar Rachel em meio ao tumulto do pronto-socorro.

"E-Eu não sei. Zoey tem andado meio irritada e hoje não queria dormir de jeito nenhum... Então ela começou a ter febre e eu entrei em desespero." A morena respondeu, realmente com feições de desespero.

"O-Onde ela está? Levaram ela faz muito tempo? Alguém deu alguma informação?" Ele disse, disparando as perguntas ao mesmo tempo que procurava algum médico ao redor.

"Levaram ela assim que eu te liguei e, não, não deram nenhuma informação até agora." A morena respondeu, aflita. "Estou com tanto medo, Finn. E-Ela é tão pequena e..."

"N-Não seja pessimista. Vai ficar tudo bem, Rach." O quarterback a interrompeu. Ela sentiu os braços de Finn ao seu redor e soube que era tudo que precisava naquele momento. Ele plantou um beijo nos cabelos negros dela e levou-a para se sentar.

Ficaram em um canto calma, na medida do possível, do local. Já tinha sido reconhecido demais naquela noite, por isso, abraçando a baixinha, ele escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos. Estavam abraçados, suas mãos entrelaçadas e, devido a tensão, nem ao menos perceberam que pareciam um casal.

"Sinto muito por ter estragado seu encontro." Rachel disse, interrompendo o silêncio entre eles.

"C-Como sabe que eu estava em um encontro?" Perguntou ele, sabendo que não tinha comentado nada com ela à respeito daquilo.

"Todos os canais de fofocas tem fotos suas de mão dada com uma das herdeiras do império Wilde." A morena respondeu, tentando controlar o tom de ciúme. Não tinha direito nenhum de estar sentindo aquilo, afinal, eles não tinham nada demais.

"Oh... Marley não é uma pessoa que valha a pena passar muitas horas junto." Disse ele, sem graça. Havia percebido o ciúmes dela. "Então você acabou me ajudando..." Concluiu, coçando a nuca em sinal de nervosismo.

Yeah, ele também havia achado um erro sair com Marley. Na verdade, ele estava achando um erro sair com todas as mulheres interesseiras que davam seus telefones para ele. Finn não queria mais sair com modelos, patricinhas ou líderes de torcida, ele queria uma pessoa só.

Ele queria Rachel.

Esperaram minutos intermináveis passar, observando médicos perambulando pelo local, pessoas novas chegando, pessoas indo e nada de Zoey.

Eram uma da manhã, Rachel tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Finn, e ele tinha um dos braços em volta dela. Suas mãos estavam juntos encima da perna dele e ambos estavam em silêncio. O quarterback suspirou ao mesmo tempo que um médico finalmente apareceu.

"Responsáveis de Zoey Hudson-Berry?"

"Ela está bem?" Rachel perguntou, imediatamente.

"Sim. Foi só uma infecção de ouvido." A socorrista respondeu. "Ela provavelmente devia estar um pouco irritada estes dias porque a hora da mamada ou a hora de dormir devem ter a incomodado. Ela já foi medicada contra a febre e vou passar um antibiótico." Explicou.

"Ela vai ter que ficar internada ou algo assim?" Perguntou Finn, um tanto aliviado por não ser nada grave.

"Não. Zoey já pode ir pra casa."

Após receber algumas recomendações- como não dar de mama com o bebê deitado, não deixar água cair no ouvido e colocar um algodão com óleo no mesmo na hora do banho - Rachel pôde levar Zoey pra casa. Como fora até o hospital de táxi, Finn insistiu em levá-las para casa em seu carro.

O caminho foi bem silencioso, Rachel estava morta de sono e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupada com a filha, que dormia ao seu lado - a febre já havia baixado. Sim, Finn tinha cadeira para bebê em seu carro. O quarterback estava atento ao trânsito que estava intenso, considerando que era madrugada de um sábado para domingo. Olhava a todo momento pelo retrovisor para se certificar que estava tudo bem.

"Vou colocar ela no berço." Afirmou Rachel, assim que adentrou seu apartamento. Finn assentiu e se aproximou de Zoey, beijando sua testa e sussurrando que a amava.

Foi quando Rachel saiu da sala, que o quarterback decidiu pegar seu celular - que havia colocado no silencioso - e finalmente retornar uma das 34 chamadas perdidas de Puck.

"_Dude, _onde você se meteu? Aliás, eu acho que a pergunta certa seria: em quem você está metendo?" O homem de moicano disse e Finn revirou os olhos.

"Não é nada do que você está pensando." Disse ele.

"E você sabe o que eu estou pensando? Pois é, o que eu estou pensando é que você saiu com uma das filhas do seu 'chefe' e tem milhares de fotos de vocês dois juntos por aí. Meu telefone não para e a Santana ainda está me negando sexo." Puck contrapôs. "Não me importo de que você saia com um monte de mulheres. Por mim, você pode sair até com um homem... Mas você devia ter me avisado antes de sair com a Marley. O Perez Hilton já escreveu um artigo falando de noivado e que você está com ela apenas pelo dinheiro." Completou, revoltado.

"Puck, me escuta." Pediu o quarterback, fazendo o melhor amigo parar de tagarelar no outro lado da linha. "Sim, eu saí com a Marley. Sim, eu ia transar com ela apesar dela ser a garota mais fútil com quem eu já saí. Certo, eu ia. Porque a Rachel me ligou desesperada, a Zoey estava com infecção de ouvido e eu saí disparado do apartamento da Marley pro pronto-socorro." Explicou.

"Como? Você está no hospital agora?" O empresário perguntou, preocupado.

"Não, estou no apartamento da Rachel. Zoey já foi medicada e está bem." Respondeu ele. "Yeah, estou me sentindo um merda por ter meio que estragado minha imagem em uma noite. Mande o Perez se foder e depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Estou morto por hoje, _dude_." Completou, ouvindo o amigo concordar, para finalizar a chamada logo depois.

"Parece que ela está tão cansada com nós. Nem resmungou quando troquei a roupa dela." Disse Rachel, após voltar pra sala. "Muitos problemas com o Puck?" Perguntou, ao se sentar no sofá e Finn fez o mesmo.

"Por enquanto não. Ele consegue resolver isso na boa depois." Respondeu ele.

"Quer comer alguma coisa? Está fome?" A morena perguntou, apontando pra cozinha.

"Não, não. Acho que só preciso ir pra casa." Afirmou ele, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Okay, tudo bem." Eles se levantaram e foram até a porta. Rachel destrancou a mesma e ele pisou para fora do apartamento. Estava indo até o elevador, mas voltou. "Esqueceu alguma coisa?" A morena perguntou, olhando para o sofá e vendo se não tinha algo perdido por lá. Mas não achou nada.

"Yeah... isso." Ele afirmou, puxando o rosto dela pra si e beijando a boca da morena.

E sim, Rachel correspondeu.

Não sabia como havia conseguido se segurar ao lado de Finn por tanto tempo porque, aquele beijo, era o melhor que já recebera em sua vida.

Era algo que, naquele momento, teve certeza que queria pelo resto da sua vida.


	13. Chapter 13

Ela não dormiu naquela noite. Após o beijo terminar, eles sorriram um para o outro e Finn se despediu, indo embora após roubar um selinho demorado de Rachel.

Bom, _eles _não conseguiram dormir naquela noite. Nem muito menos tirar o sorriso do rosto no dia seguinte, apesar do sono estar os consumindo. Por sorte, Zoey não tivera mais febre e Puck não havia aplicado um sermão tão entediante.

A semana foi corrida. Finn treinava e ia pra casa, fugindo dos repórteres e paparazzis. Rachel ajudava - juntamente com Quinn - nos retoques finais do casamento, que seria naquele fim de semana. Ela só não entendia porque Santana não havia contratado uma organizadora de casamentos. Segunda a latina, ela não havia gostado de nenhuma.

Acabou que Finn e Rachel mal se viram. Ele não pôde visitar Zoey, porque ele não conseguia sair de casa sem ser perseguido e não queria seguranças pra fazer algo tão simples. Via a filha e Rachel pelo Skype. Eles conversavam bastante, mas nunca falavam sobre o beijo.

Porém, estavam prontos para levar a amizade deles para outro nível.

"Rachel, querida." A morena ouvira a voz de Carole, assim que apareceu na área reservada para o casamento no Central Park. Um mundo de seguranças cercavam o restaurante, cujo o casamento seria realizado no quintal e a festa, dentro dele.

"Olá, Sra. Hummel." Ela disse, sorrindo e ajeitando Zoey em seus braços.

"Por favor, me chame de Carole. Apesar de você _ainda_ não ser minha nora, você é mãe da minha neta." Afirmou a mulher, abraçando a morena e pegando a neta, enchendo-a de beijos logo depois. "Essa princesinha aqui melhorou?" Perguntou, sabendo da ida de Zoey ao hospital na semana anteriror.

"Sim, graças à Deus. Eu e o Finn ficamos tão preocupados."

"São pais de primeira viagem, isso é normal." Afirmou Carole. "Finn já me deu tantos sustos. Já quebrou o braço direito três vezes e o esquerdo, duas." Completou, rindo.

"Ele tem mesmo cara de que foi uma crianças levada." Rachel comentou.

"Ele ainda é levado. Espero que Zoey não puxe ele neste aspecto, senão você terá trabalho." A mulher afirmou, arrancando uma risada da morena.

Engataram em uma conversa animada sobre várias assuntos, sendo o mais abrangido, Finn. Conversavam realmente como sogra e nora - coisa que ambas esperavam realmente ser em breve - até que o tema da conversa apareceu no local. Estava lindo, vestindo um smoking e com seu característico sorriso de lado no rosto.

"Veja se não são as mulheres da minha vida." Finn disse, como se estivesse brincando, mas nunca havia falado tão sério. Rachel corou co o comentário e Carole abriu um enorme sorriso.

O quarterback abraçou a morena, depois a mãe e, por último, mas não menos importante, sua filha.

"Vão se divertir. Posso cuidar dela." Carole afirmou, dando uma piscadela para ambos e saindo dali com Zoey nos braços.

"Você está linda." Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse após ver a mãe se afastar. Rachel sorriu e ele já estava se inclinando para beijá-la, quando sentiu a mão dela em seu peito, empurrando-o delicadamente.

"Aqui não." A morena disse. "Não queremos estragar sua imagem e não quero que todo mundo fique sabendo de algo que não sei se vai dar certo." Ela pontuou, com um sorriso leve no rosto.

Ele apenas assentiu e retribui o gesto. Então ela queria continuar? Queria ficar com ele? "Tudo bem. Mas... eu tenho certeza que vai dar certo, só pra constar." Disse.

"Veremos." Afirmou ela, andando em direção ao restaurante, com ele logo atrás dela.

**~x~**

Noah Puckerman tinha certeza que iria ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. A certeza de que queria Santana consigo pelo resto da vida, a qual tivera por dois anos, não estava mais ali. A certeza tinha ido embora no momento que conhecera Quinn.

O pior de tudo era que a loira estava ajudando sua noiva a se arrumar, era melhor amiga dela e não queria absolutamente nada por ele. Podia desistir de seu casamento se a loira correspondesse suas investidas. Sentia-se culpado por estar pensando naquilo logo no dia de seu casamento, mas não podia mentir para si mesmo.

Queria ver Quinn entrar de branco, não Santana.

"Nervoso, cara?" A voz de Finn, ocupando o posto de padrinho, tirou-o de seus pensamentos.

"Um tanto." Respondeu ele, sorrindo nervosamente.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Ela está na sua tem dois anos, Santana não vai dar pra trás logo agora, né?" O quarterback disse, batendo nas costas do amigo e voltando a flertar com Rachel logo depois.

Pois é, eles pareciam dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios.

Todos os convidados chegaram na hora certa e, logo, constataram que a noiva estava atrasada. Era normal, então não ligaram muito. O problema era que ela estava demorando demais e Puck estava cada vez suando mais frio. Não sabia que ficava nervoso ou comemorava, porque significava que ela tinha desistido.

Vinte minutos se passaram.

Depois eram trinta.

Uma hora se passou desde a hora marcada para o início da cerimônia e nada.

"Acho que ela desistiu." Já comentavam, deixando o noivo ainda mais confuso.

Alguns minutos depois, Quinn foi avistada. Mas Santana, nem Brittany estavam juntas dela. Fato que não era um bom sinal.

"Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas..." A loira disse para que todos ouvissem, posicionada onde a noiva devia estar para que a música começasse e ela fizesse sua entrada triunfal. "A Santana fugiu." Completou, observando olhares se arregalarem.

**~x~**

Rachel pegou Zoey novamente de Carole, assim que a mulher fora embora após o fiasco chamado de casamento. Estava começando a anoitecer e a maioria dos convidados, inclusive os pais de Santana, já haviam ido embora. Ela também queria ir, pois a filha se encontrava sonolenta, mas queria que Finn fosse com ela.

Encontrou-o sentado junto com Puck na ponta do altar improvisado. O homem de moicano visivelmente abatido.

"Finn?" Ela chamou, se aproximando. "E-Eu vou embora, Zoey está quase dormindo." Disse.

"Eu levo vocês. Quinn já foi com o Sam." O quaterback disse, sabendo que ela havia ido para o casamento com Quinn. A loira havia ido há pouco, seguindo o carro de Sam com o seu.

"N-Não precisa, pego um táxi. Você devia ficar com o Noah." Afirmou ela.

"Tudo bem, estou precisando ficar sozinho, de qualquer forma." Puck, que estava calado até o momento, se pronunciou. Ele se levantou e deu um tapa amigável nas costas de Finn. "Isso pode soar gay, mas se o meu 'para sempre' não começou hoje, não significa que o seu também não possa começar." Completou, sorrindo, na medida do possível, para Rachel e deixando-os sozinhos logo depois. Como ele sabia?

No anoitecer da noite Nova Yorkina, um novo _para sempre_ havia acabado de começar.


	14. Chapter 14

"Você acha que o Puck vai ficar bem?" Rachel perguntou á Finn, enquanto procurada a chave correspondente a do apartamento no molho de chaves.

Ele, que já estava com a gravata desfeita, ajeitou Zoey adormecida em seus braços antes de responder. "Eu não sei. Ele e a Santana estavam juntos há muito tempo, né? E... pra qualquer pessoa, deve ser muito humilhante ser abandonado no altar."

"Yeah, mas... você acha que eles se amavam de verdade?" Perguntou a morena, abrindo a porta de madeira marfim e acendendo as luzes. Imediatamente, jogou os saltos assassinos e a bolsa de lado.

"Sei que gostavam muito um do outro, mas eu não sei distinquir amor. Então..." Afirmou ele. Estava realmente disposto a descobrir tal sentimento com a mulher á sua frente. "E-Eu vou colocar ela no berço." Afirmou, seguindo até o corredor.

Rachel tirou os grampos da parte de trás dos cabelos e jogou-os na mesinha de centro. Sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo, afastando o nervosismo. Sentia-se uma virgem novamente, ansiosa para perder a virgindade com o namorado de longa data.

Ela queria ficar com Finn em todos sentidos naquela noite. Não só porque estava na seca há muito tempo, mas também porque queria expressar aquele sentimento que tinha em seu peito. Era mais que uma atração boba, ela tinha certeza.

"Acho que ela me puxou na preguiça. Está dormindo feito uma pedra." A voz do homem que povoava seus pensamentos invadiu os ouvidos da morena. Ela o observou sentar-se ao lado dela no sofá, enquanto brigava para tirar o paletó.

"Ela realmente dorme muito." Ela afirmou, rindo levemente. O quarterback não se conteve e riu junto com ela. Havia descoberto que a morena odiava sua própria risada, mas pra ele, era uma das coisas que mais adorava sobre a mãe de sua filha.

Assim que a risada cessou, Rachel sentiu o olhar de Finn sobre si. Corou involuntariamente, se amaldiçoando logo depois. Ele conseguia fazê-la se sentir uma adolescente novamente, com direito a borboletas no estômago e tudo mais.

Queria muito beijá-lo novamente, então apenas quis acabar com a tortura logo. Se aproximou ainda mais, percebendo hesitação da parte dele."Você pode me beijar se quiser." Disse a morena, falando tudo que ele queria ouvir.

"Eu quero." O quarterback disse, selando seus lábios. Mais uma vez, Rachel conseguiu fazer ele sentir-se como um garoto de 16 anos inseguro, perdendo a virgindade com a capitã das líderes de torcida.

O beijo terminou, dando lugar a vários outros. As mãos bagunçavam os cabelos um do outro, os lábios fugiam para os pescoços uma vez ou outra, até que a necessidade de se livrarem daquelas roupas apareceu.

"Sua mãe não vai se importar de você passar a noite aqui?" Rachel perguntou, tentando manter a sanidade em meio aos beijos e mordidas distribuídos em seu pescoço. Sabia que Carole e Burt estava hospedados no apartamento do filho, e que a mulher estava mais que preocupada com o fato dos paparazzi e repóteres perseguindo Finn.

"Com a quantidade de indiretas que ela disse hoje, acho que ela se importa mais em ficarmos juntos logo." O quarterback disse, beijando a boca da morena novamente. Ela riu entre o beijo e decidiu voltar sua preocupação para os braços e abdômen definidos dele.

"Então nesse caso, acho melhor irmos para o meu quarto." Rachel disse, deixando uma marca vermelha no pescoço dele, antes de se levantar. O meio de suas pernas latejada e foi difícil andar enquanto elas - as pernas - pareciam gelatina.

Aos trancos e barrancos, eles chegaram ao quarto da morena. Esbarraram em várias coisas no caminho, mas estavam mais preocupados em não descolarem suas bocas.

Assim que a porta do quarto foi fechada, Rachel deslizou seu vestido e percebeu um sorriso malicioso se formar nos lábios dele. Finn chutou os sapatos e avançou nela novamente, pegando-a no colo e fazendo as pernas dela entrelaçaren em sua cinturas. Gemidos não conseguiram ficar retidos na garganta, devido o delicioso contato indereto de suas intimidades.

A morena já não conseguia lembrar seu nome quando suas costas alcançaram o colchão. Ela praticamente arrancou a camisa social de Finn, logo deslizando as unhas pelo sru peitoral nu.

Após o fim de mais um beijo, o quarterback se afastou, para a surpresa de Rachel. Mas ele não parecia ter desistido do que estavam fazendo. Parecia estar apenas a admirando, em meio às luzes já acesas da Big Apple que entravam pela janela.

"Você pode não encarar?" A morena perguntou, com uma mão fixa no rosto dele, fazendo carinhos leves. "Não sou como as super modelos com quem você costuma sair. E ainda tive bebê há pouco o tempo, então..." Explicou ela, deixando a insegurança dos trinta tomar conta.

"Hey, quer parar? Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci." Finn disse, depois de calá-la com um beijo. Rachel tinha certeza que não era verdade, porque até mesmo a tal de Marley era mais bonita que ela. Porém, ficou feliz com o elogio. Então, beijou-o em agradecimento.

Tudo começou a ficar mais intenso a partir dali, pois a razão já não mais existia. A calça dele foi tirada e ele se igualou ao estado dela, mas não por muito tempo. Finn tirou seu sutiã e sua calcinha cor-de-rosa tão lentamente que chegava a doer. Ela revidou acariciando o volume crescente na boxer preta, enquanto ele dava atenção aos seios da morena.

Cada um colapsava com sua devida provocação. Rachel quase chegou ao ápice ao sentir os dedos talentosos dele entrarem e saírem de seu interior. Enquanto ele sussurrava o quão deliciosa ela era, a morena finalmente deu um fim na boxer. Devolveu a provocação envolvendo seus dedos ao redor do membro dele.

Quando não podiam ficar mais excitados, não aguentavam mais de tanto tesão, Finn teve um fio de sanidade pra procurar uma camisinha na sua carteira. Ela o ajudou com o preservativo e o quarterback penetrou a morena. Soltaram som animalescos devido á diferença de tamanho.

Finn foi extremamente cuidadoso na hora de se mover, até que Rachel pediu, em um gemido, para que fosse mais rápido. Ele obedeceu e conduziu-a ao ápice, chegando ao seu orgasmo logo depois dela.

**~x~**

Rachel era um peso morto na cama e Finn relutou muito para sair da cama e ir jogar a camisinnha no vaso sanitário. Ele podia simplesmente jogar no lixo, mas havia virado um costume. Pessoas de má indole podiam acabar com a vida dele se pegassem uma camisinha usada do jogador mais importante de uma dos times mais respeitados da América.

"Não consigo sentir minhas pernas." Ele ouviu a voz de Rachel, assim que voltou para a cama e abraçou a morena.

"Então acho que joguei bem, certo?" Ele mataforizou, rindo contra o pescoço dela.

"Yep... diria que não me decepcionou. Não me decepcionou nem um pouco." A morena afirmou, fazendo ele gargalhar.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos. Ainda recuperavam suas respirações, absorviam tudo que haviam acontecido e sorriam para o que haviam acabado de ter a melhor transa de suas vidas.

"Estou com fome." Finn quebrou o silêncio, assim como a gargalhada escandalosa de Rachel. "O que?! Você não espera que eu faça todo esse exercício sem que meu estômago não peça nada em troca, não é mesmo?" Ele perguntou, sarcástico e rindo junto com ela. Sabia que era uma frase que havia estragado todo o clima.

"Okay, eu entendo. Podemos pedir pizza." A morena sugeriu.

"Yeah, pode ser." Ele responder, beijando o pescoço dela. "Descança que eu peço e trago pra você." Afirmou, selando seus lábios e levantando da cama.

Ela sorriu em agradecimento e ao fechar os olhos, sucumbiu ao sono.


	15. Chapter 15

"Rach?" Ela ouviu uma voz distante a chamar. Voz, tal qual foi ficando cada vez mais perto, a medida que seu apelido era chamada de novo, e de novo. Sabia que só existia uma pessoa que pronunciava seu apelido daquele jeito. Um jeito que ela adorava.

Logo, ouviu um choro de bebê. Era Zoey. Estava mais resmungando que chorando, provavelmente cansada de tanto gritar. E ela conhecia aquele choro, era de fome. Acordou imediatamente, sabendo que havia perdido a hora da mamada da noite.

"Q-Que horas são?" Perguntou, coçando os olhos, e sentando-se na cama. Finn estava apenas de cueca, com Zoey esfomeada em seus braços. Viu preocupação nas feições dele, enquanto procurava sua calcinha no chão. Achou-a rapidamente e ainda pegou a camisa social dele, não muito longe.

"Onze e pouca." Respondeu o quarterback, entregando filha para Rachel, novamente sentada na cama.

"Eu dormi durante quatro horas?" Ela perguntou, surpresa e ele assentiu.

"Você quer que eu saia ou..?" Finn perguntou, coçando a nuca ao vê-la dar o seio para a Zoey. Ele não tinha visto a filha ser amamentada, porque a morena não deixava e sempre dava mamadeira para a pequena quando ele estava por perto.

"Não, pode ficar." Afirmou ela, sorrindo em resposta. "Não tem nada que você nunca tenha visto mesmo." Comentou.

Finn riu e sentou-se na cama, colocando Rachel entre suas pernas. Rodeou as duas mulheres de sua vida com seus braços e beijou a bochecha da morena, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dela logo depois. Já havia tido muitos momentos família com ambas, mas aquele, com certeza, era o melhor. Além do primeiro de muitos momentos sublimes que tanto Finn, quanto Rachel, realmente esperavam que viessem.

**~x~**

Quinn demorou um pouco para achar a chave que correspondia a do aparatamento de Rachel, mas achou. Estava com pressa, eufórica e, acima de tudo, extremamente nervosa. Era domingo de manhã e ela teria dormido até mais tarde, ou passaria o dia trancafiada em seu apartamento com o namorado, se não fosse aquele maldito blogueiro.

Ligou para Rachel, para Puckerman e, até mesmo, para Finn, mas nenhum dos três atenderam. Puck era de esperar. Afinal, tinha sido abandonado no altar no dia anterior. Mas o homem de moicano não devia deixar a vida pessoal interferir na profissional. Apesar de tudo, a loira não pode deixar de sentir pena dele ali, sentado no altar com as cabeça entre as mãos. Apenas queria abraçá-lo e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem.

Mas não fez. Tentou se comunicar com Santana novamente, à procura de explicações, mas foi Brittany que atendeu o celular da latina. Dissera que a melhor amiga precisava de um tempo sozinha pra colocar as ideias em ordem. Quinn não insistiu. Apenas deu de ombros e desligou. Não sabia nem o porque estava se preocupando com aquilo.

O motivo seria o fato de não querer ver o cara que amava sofrendo? Talvez. Mas no momento, ela estava focada em algo mais importante.

"Rachel?" Gritou, assim que adentrou o apartamento. Percebeu movimentação na cozinha e seguiu até o cômodo, encontrando a melhor amiga vestida em uma camisa social masculina. Nem se tocou na hora.

"Quinn?!" A morena se assustou, quase deixando a caneca em sua mão, cair. "O-O que faz aqui?"

"Que susto foi esse, hein? Está devendo por acaso?" Perguntou, tirando o iPad da bolsa e abrindo o navegador onde queria.

"N-Não, não foi nada." Mentiu a morena, encarando a feição de preocupação da loira. "O que foi? Aconteceu algum coisa?" Perguntou, tranzendo a preocupação da amiga para si. Checou a porta da cozinha e suspirou de alívio por Finn ainda estar tomando banho. Carole havia ligado minutos antes, preocupada com o filho. Convenceu o quarterback a arrumar um desculpa qualquer, porque não queria ainda que ninguém soubesse do que eles tinham - seja lá o que for.

"Leia isso." Quinn pediu, entregando o iPad à Rachel. A morena reconheceu o site cor-de-rosa. Perez Hilton havia aprontado.

**_Papa Hudson, será?_**

_Fontes dizem que Finn Hudson, o prodígio dos Giants, não conseguiu segurar o amiguinho dentro das calças e engravidou escritora_

_Para qualquer pessoa bem informada, o fato de que Finn Hudson (28), quarterback dos Giants, não é homem de uma mulher só. Sempre é visto com diversas mulheres e muitas vezes, com mais de uma por semana. Recentemente, foi flagrado com Marley Rose, a mais nova princesiva de NY e, também, filha do dono do time que o mais novo papai da Big Apple joga._

_Finn também é frequentemente visto estacionando e passando longas horas em um certo edifício em Mannhattan. Foi aí que matamos a charada. Uma pessoa próxima ao quarterback afirmou que ele havia, recentemente, se tornado pai. Rachel Berry (32), escritora da saga "Os Imortais" reside no tal edifício, e deu á luz á sua filha, Zoey, também recentemente._

_Conhecidência? Talvez não. Apenas posso afirmar que, até mesmo a mais íntegra das pessoas, não resiste ao charme de Finn Hudson._

"Rachel, eu preciso da minha ca-" Finn adentrava a cozinha, já vestido com sua calça e sapatos, quando avistou Rachel, com um expressão nada boa encarando o iPad, e Quinn, ao lado dela. "Oh, hey Quinn!" Cumprimentou a loira.

"Esse tal de Perez não tem esse direito. Não tem direito que me expor desse jeito." Rachel disse, bufando de raiva.

"Suponho que ainda não saiba, não é mesmo?" Quinn disse, empurrando o iPad para Finn, que logo leu a matéria.

"Filho da puta! Esse cara não tinha esse direito!" Exclamou, tão revoltado quanto a morena.

"Olha, não estou defendendo ele, nem nada... mas ele apenas redigiu e publicou a notícia." A advogada disse. "O problema de tudo é essas tal fontes que ele cita. Não havia como te relacionar com a Rachel e a Zoey, ao menos que alguém disesse que você virou pai. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu." Explicou, tentando manter a sanidade entre eles.

"Você acha que alguém do time, ou algum vizinho seu tenha abrido a boca?" Rachel perguntou ao quaterback, que tinha a mão no próprio queixo, acariciando a barba. A mesma que havia lhe dado arrepios muito bons na noite anterior.

"Não, acho que eles não fariam isso... Mas..."

"Mas o que?" Quinn perguntou.

"Quando saí com a Marley no sábado e a Rachel me ligou porque a Zoey estava mal... m-me lembro de ter saído desesperado do apartamento dela dizendo que minha filha estava no hospital." Respondeu o quarterback, - como dito na notícia - matando a charada.

"Ela teria motivos pra fazer isso?" A loira perguntou, enquanto a melhor amiga apenas observava.

"Yeah, claro... A gente estava quase... quase, você sabe. E foi quando meu celular tocou." Respondeu ele.

"Vadia!" Rachel sussurrou, não só sentindo ódio de Marley por ter difamado ela e Zoey, mas também por ela ter quase _você sabe _com Finn.

Formaluram várias suposições sobre como sair daquela situação e passaram boa parte da manhã discutindo tal tema. Foi só quando tiveram uma pausa e Quinn percebeu Rachel com a camisa social enorme e Finn sem camisa, que a loira ligou os pontos.

"Espera, vocês dormiram juntos?!"

**~x~**

Naquele mesmo dia, Quinn apertou a campainha de um certo apartamento no Queens e esperou, esperou e esperou. Estava totalmente sem paciência, queria poder ir embora e passar o dia com Sam, mas, infelizmente, não podia.

"Noah Puckerman, abre essa porta agora!" Ela gritou, socando a porta com cada vez mais força.

"Por que eu deveria?" Uma voz de dentro do apartamento disse.

"Porque uma certa bicha recalcada descobriu que o Finn é o pai da Zoey e transaformou a vida deles dois, e da Rachel, em um inferno." A loira disse, eufórica e feliz, quando a porta se destrancou. Seu sorriso morreu na hora ao avistar Puck em um estado de dar pena. Rosto inchado, olhos vermelhos e um cheiro de álcool insuportável. "Você está... bêbado?"

"Isso não interessa. O que o Perez fez dessa vez?" Ele perguntou, sendo completamente rude.

"Hey, calma... Posso entrar?" Perguntou a loira, tentando amansar a fera. Também tentou ignorar o fato de que ele estava apenas de cueca, deixando seu corpo definido à mostra.

"Tá, entra." Disse ele, dando espaço para a loira passar. Puck havia, sim, bebido, mas não estava bêbado. Ele não ficava bêbado com facilidade e, se fosse pra fazer coisas idotas, ele fazia sóbrio mesmo.

"V-Você está bem?" Perguntou ela, tomando a liberdade de se sentar no sofá.

"Ah sim, estou ótimo." Disse, com ironia. "A mulher que eu achava ser o amor da minha vida me abandonou no altar e eu não podia estar mais feliz." Completou ele, impaciente. Estava com tolerância zero para lidar com as pessoas. Por isso, todos os tipos de tecnologia da comunicação daquele apartamento estavam desligados. Já não tinha mais esperança que Santana ligasse e, sinceramente, não queria falar com ela.

"Okay, me desculpe se me preocupo com você." Quinn disse, realmente ofendida com a impaciência dele. Bom, ela devia dar um desconto, mas também estava impaciente.

"Me perdoa, okay? Você sabe muito bem porque eu estou assim... mas valeu pela preocupação." Disse ele, coçando a nuca.

"Sabe do que você precisa?" Perguntou Quinn.

"Do que?"

"De um abraço." Afirmou ela.

"O que?!"

"Um abraço. Nunca ouviu falar?" Perguntou a loira, levantando-se.

"Yeah, mas... eu achei que você me odiasse." O homem de moicano afirmou, sabendo da quantidade de vezes que ela havia o xingado or da encima dela.

"Eu não... Eu não te odeio. N-Na verdade, a gente tem que começar a se dar bem, não acha?" Perguntou ela, deixando ele surpreso e confuso. "Vamos ser padrinhos do casamento e dos próximos filhos do Finn e da Rachel." Explicou, sorrindo.

"Eles passaram a noite juntos mesmo?" Perguntou ele.

"Aham, passaram sim." A loira afirmou, vendo um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios dele.

"Finalmente, né?" Disse.

"Pois é." Quinn disse, sorrindo levemente. "Agora vem aqui." Pediu ela, abrindo os braços. Ele hesitou um pouco, mas se aproximou a abraçou, sentindo um alívio tomar conta de seu peito.

"_Y'know, _queria que você estivesse no lugar da Santana." Puck afirmou, ainda nos barços da loira.

"Queria que eu te abandonasse no altar?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Não, não. Queria que você f-fosse a mulher que iria passar o resto da vida comigo." Ele respondeu, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"O que?! Você está bêbado, Puck!" Afirmou ela, se livrando dos braços dele.

"Não, eu não estou. Eu amo você, Quinn." O homem de moicano exclamou, deixando ela mais pasma. Pasma porque, daquela vez, ela sentia que era verdadeiro e, também, recíproco.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos e pasma com aquele fato, que só percebeu que Puck havia a puxado pela cintura, quando seus lábios se tocaram.


	16. Chapter 16

_Lying here with you so close to me_

**(Deitada aqui com você tão perto de mim)**

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

**(É difícil lutar contra esses sentimentos)**

_when it feels so hard to breathe_

**(Quando parece tão difícil de respirar)**

_Caught up in this moment_

**(Preso neste momento)**

_Caught up in your smile_

**(Preso no seu sorriso)**

Quinn talvez estivesse esperando por aquele beijo desde que conhecera Puck, mas só percebeu tão fato quando seus lábios se colaram. As cantadas baratas dele, por um motivo muito difícil de explicar, haviam realmente conquistado ela. Mas a teimosia de Fabray em não se envolver com o empresário de Finn apenas desapareceu quando ela o avistou vulnerável, após ser abandonado no altar.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo as mãos dele descerem para sua cintura e puxá-la para si. O ato durou bons - e maravilhosos - minutos, até que se separaram e Puck olhou curiosamente para a loira, esperando sua reação. Ela parecia fora de órbita, ainda com ambas as mãos nos braços musculosos e desnudos dele.

O que veio em seguida não chegou nem perto do que ele imaginava.

Um tapa.

Sentiu a mão de Quinn acertar em cheio sua bochecha esquerda, fazendo que um gemido de dor saísse dos lábios dele.

"O-O que foi isso? Por que m-me bateu?" Perguntou o homem de moicano e bermuda, passando a mão sobre a área dolorida do seu rosto. Ele estava tão chocado quanto a loira à sua frente parecia estar.

"Você n-não devia ter me beijado." Afirmou ela, sem ao menos olhar nos olhos dele. Apenas saiu à procura de sua bolsa, encontrando-a no sofá.

"Mas você correspondeu." Contrapôs ele, observando a loira ir em direção a porta. Prontamente, foi atrás dela e agarrou seu braço. Ela não iria embora sem explicações.

"Eu não..." A frase dela morreu na garganta, quando ela encarou aqueles esverdeados novamente.

"Não me venha com desculpas, Quinn. Você não só correspondeu o beijo, como também corresponde os sentimentos." Afirmou ele, sentindo ela estremecer. "Eu sinto isso, ok?"

"Você só quer me usar para esquecer a Santana." A loira respondeu, soltando seu braço da mão dele.

"Não, isso..."

"É exatamente isso, Puck. Eu estou com Sam agora, nós nos amamos e estamos muito felizes juntos." Quinn afirmou, abrindo a porta do apartamento, pronta pra sair. "Não preciso de você pra estragar minha felicidade." E com isso, ela saiu, batendo a porta e deixando Puck em um estado pior do que já estava antes dela chegar.

**~x~**

Rachel deixou o notebook de lado assim que ouviu a campainha tocar naquela quase noite de segunda-feira. Estava obviamente feliz, não só por finalmente poder expressar seus sentimentos em relação à Finn, mas também por estar em um estado de felicidade suficiente para dar uma boa guinada em seu livro.

Ideias borbulhavam em sua cabeça e, na noite anterior, ela havia até mesmo dormido debruçada no notebook, não conseguindo anotar e organizar todas as ideias que tivera.

Assim que abriu a porta, avistou o gigante culpado por seu estado de felicidade com seu meio sorriso característico no rosto. Imaginou que seria ele, porque o porteiro não havia interfonado. Quinn, Finn e seus pais tinham o acesso livre para o seu apartamento.

"Hey..." Disse ele, desencostando do batente da porta e adentrando o apartamento da namorada (?).

"Oi." Falou a morena, sentindo o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto aumentar. Sentiu seus lábios ser comprimidos pelos dele e logo, a língua do quarterback adentrou sua boca.

Era exatamente aquilo que ela queria.

Não haviam se visto desde que ele fora embora no dia anterior, com a promessa de que voltaria para os braços da morena no dia seguinte após o treino. Dito e feito.

"Como foi o treino?" Rachel perguntou, assim que chegaram no sofá aos tropeços, e o quarterback se deitou com a cabeça em seu colo.

"Normal. O pessoal do time já sabia sobre Zoey, então não foi um problema." Afirmou ele, sentindo seus cabelos serem acariciados pela morena. "Tentei achar Marley pra tirar satisfações, mas ela não apareceu."

"Nem a conheço, mas já tenho um ódio mortal dela." Disse ela, soltando seu tom enciumado.

"Eu sei, ela não devia ter exposto Zoey desse jeito." Afirmou o quarterback, percebendo o tom dela, mas se fazendo de desentendido.

"Não só por isso, mas porque ela quer você." Ela falou, sentindo seu rosto corar.

"Está com ciúmes de mim?" Perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas e deixando um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

"Claro. Você é meu agora." Afirmou a morena, completamente confiante de que aquilo era verdade. Finn confirmou, sentando-se no sofá e beijando profundamente.

"Cadê a Zoey?" Perguntou ele, quando se separaram novamente. O torcedor dos Mets esperou resposta enquanto distribuía uma série de pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e mandíbula dela.

"Está com a Quinn. Ela está meio depressiva hoje." Rachel respondeu, sentindo os lábios dele voltarem pros seus.

"TPM?" Finn perguntou, ainda não sabendo como eles conseguiam manter uma conversa naquela situação. Logo, os toques mais ousados começariam e eles se esqueceriam completamente do que estavam dizendo.

"Não. Ela meio que foi visitar o Puck ontem e ele beijou ela e disse que a ama."A morena respondeu.

"Espera, o que?!" O quarterback perguntou, incrédulo. Achou que o melhor amigo estava abalado por ter sido abandonado no altar tão recentemente.

"Pois é." Ela concordou com a surpresa dele. "Então ela deu um tapa nele e foi embora. Agora está surtando porque ama Puck, mas não quer ficar com ele e não ama Sam, mas quer ficar com ele." Explicou, beijando-o novamente. Estavam viciados nos lábios um do outro e pareciam adolescentes exalando hormônios.

"O amor é complicado." Ele observou.

"Não, não é. As pessoas que complicam." Afirmou a morena, sentindo Finn deitar-se sobre ela. Era a hora dos toques ousados e a conversa cessou por alguns enquanto, enquanto Rachel se concentrava em tirar a camisa do quarterback.

"Tem razão. Olhe pra gente. Estamos felizes juntos sem muita complicação." Ele afirmou, fazendo a respiração dela falhar por um momento. Isso significava que...

"I-Isso quer dizer que você me ama?" Perguntou a morena, sentindo-se largar seu pescoço por um instante para olhá-la nos olhos.

"Eu amo tudo sobre você, Rachel Berry." Afirmou ele, sentindo-a puxar para mais um beijo, bem mais intenso e apaixonado que o anterior.

Selaram aquilo se amando e descobrindo ainda mais um ao outro no sofá mesmo. Ficaram bastante tempo aconchegados um no outro, apenas conversando e trocando olhares. Quinn levou Zoey um pouco mais tarde e a loira alugou um pouco a melhor amiga, enquanto Finn colocava Zoey para dormir.

Assistiram um filme qualquer na TV mais tarde e se amaram novamente antes de dormir. Sentiam aquele sentimento crescer a cada beijo, a cada toque e se pegavam surpresos ao perceberem que não era casados.

Porque pareciam e queriam, mais que tudo, ser um dia.


	17. Chapter 17

Eles colaram as testas suadas assim que voltaram à posição inicial, Rachel sentada na bancada da cozinha e Finn á sua frente, com as mãos em sua coxas. Encararam os lábios cor de sangue um do outro - não só pela quantidade de beijos, mas também por serem usados para abafar os gemidos - e a morena soltou um risada.

O quarterback a encarou com um olhar curioso.

"Me sinto uma mulher com hormônios à flor da pele novamente." Afirmou ela, relembrando dos tempos de grávida, período o qual praticamente subia pelas paredes pela falta de sexo.

"Você saiu com alguém enquanto estava esperando a Zoey?" Perguntou ele, esperando que o questionamento não a ofendesse ou algo do tipo. Só que o líder dos Giants não gostava nada da ideia de imaginar Rachel com outro cara, ainda mais enquanto ela estava grávida de sua filha.

"Foi justamente por nunca ter saído com alguém que prestasse que eu tomei a decisão de fazer a inseminação." A morena respondeu, não sabendo distinguir se aquilo era ciúmes ou apenas curiosidade. "Não saio com ninguém desde semanas antes de decidir engravidar." Afirmou, observando-o pegar sua camisa, que ela catou, e vestir a boxer azul marinho.

"Então... você estava na 'seca' há mais de um ano?" Perguntou ele, voltando para a bancada e sentido os braços curtos dela envolverem seu pescoço.

"Yeah." Respondeu.

"Isso explica muita coisa." Afirmou ele, observando a baixinha o puxar mais ainda e começar - novamente - a distribuir beijos por todo o seu pescoço.

"O que, por exemplo?" Disse, em um voz sedutora, que o fez, involuntariamente, suspirar.

"O por quê de você ter invadido a cozinha e me atacado e, também, a razão de você estar tentando transar comigo na bancada de novo." Apontou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando a baixinha o encarou.

"Eu não te ataquei. E se tivesse, você podia simplesmente ter me parado." Afirmou ela, com a mesma voz e, daquela vez, o puxando para um beijo apaixonado.

"Como se eu fosse recusar qualquer coisa com uma mulher perfeita como você." Disse ele, cedendo. Agora era a vez dele de distribuir beijos e mordidas pela pele do pescoço dela.

Era um domingo relativamente tranquilo, os empregados estavam de folga e Finn havia acabado de voltar de uma viagem de três dias à Chicago para jogar - aliás, os Giants mantinham um frequência de vitória muito satisfatória, não tendo perdido nenhuma vez desde o início da temporada - o que explicava a presença de Rachel no apartamento e a quantidade de vezes que já haviam se amado desde a noite anterior.

Zoey estava tirando uma de suas sonecas - que geralmente durava de uma à duas horas - e os pais aproveitaram para reabastecer o estômago. Rachel descobrira que o quarterback era um grande cozinheiro e, enquanto ela ainda ninava Zoey, ele prometeu preparar as melhores panquecas com calda de chocolate do mundo. A morena colocou a filha no berço e foi até a cozinha dando de cara com a cena dele apenas de cueca à beira do fogão. Apenas não resistiu, estava tão viciada no corpo de Finn quanto ele estava no dela e aquilo acabou resultando em sexo na bancada.

Não dava pra acreditar que estavam apenas há uma semana realmente juntos. Já estava claro e declarado que se amavam e que aquele não seria apenas mais um envolvimento banal para a lista dos dois. Como eles sabiam disso? Bom, eles sentiam e a felicidade constante que se encontravam confirmava. Felicidade a qual era óbvia para os companheiros de time de Finn e, até mesmo, para os paparazzi. Era a mesma coisa com Rachel, havia até ocasionado uma pequena discussão com Quinn, pois a loira estava enrolada demais com Sam e Puck e "invejava" a felicidade da melhor amiga.

Os momentos família haviam ficado ainda mais perfeitos e Finn ainda não havia confirmado ou negado que tinha uma filha para a imprensa. Puck ainda estava na fossa - agora por causa de uma loira ao invés de uma latina - e apenas o havia aconselhado de fugir das entrevistas, ou seja, ele fugira da coletiva que sempre dava antes dos jogos e, assim que os mesmos acabavam, ia direto para o vestiário não dando chance para os repórteres.

Não teria problema em gritar para o mundo que tinha uma filha e a amava mais que qualquer coisa, que ela era tão perfeita quanto a mãe e que desejava muito que ela tivesse sido concebida do amor dele com Rachel e não de uma inseminação artificial. Mas ele temia pela privacidade de Zoey. Ele era perseguido 24 horas por dias - seu único refúgio era seu apartamento e, agora, o de Rachel também - e se ele já se incomodava muito por isso, imagine sua filha que ainda era um bebê.

Rachel não era tão perseguida quanto ele, seus fãs respeitavam sua privacidade, porque estavam apenas interessados em seus livros. Já ele, se espirrasse na rua, no mesmo dia já sairia uma matéria com o título de "Finn Hudson está gripado. Será resfriado ou pneumonia?".

Por isso, o quarterback decidira dar o tempo necessário para Puck sair da fossa para que seu melhor amigo o ajudasse a sair daquela situação da melhor forma possível.

Os beijos estavam cada vez mais fervorosos e Finn estava pronta para arrancar aquela camisa de Rachel novamente, já que a morena parecia fazer o mesmo com sua cueca, mas ao invés de mais gemidos dela, ele ouviu o barulho da campainha.

"_Droga!_" Ele resmungou, decidindo ignorar e voltou a beijá-la. "Apenas ignora. Daqui a pouco ele ou ela desiste." Completou, ao encarar o olhar questionador da morena.

"Não, Finn." Gemeu ela, quando ele voltou a atacar seu pescoço com chupões e mordidas. "Pode ser alguém importante." Afirmou, tentando ignorar seu extinto de agarrá-lo.

"Então agora você está negando sexo?" Disse ele, em tom sério, mas, na verdade, estava apenas brincando. Sabia que era alguém, sim, importante pelo fato de estar tocando sua campainha em um domingo à tarde e pelo porteiro não ter interfonado avisando quem era. "Como pode ser alguém importante se as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, que são você e a Zoey, estão aqui? Bem... minha mãe está em Ohio e ela não teria vindo sem avisar."

"Apesar de ser muito fofo da sua parte falar isso, não falei importante neste sentido. Pode ser o Puckerman, _y'know_..."

E Rachel estava certa. Após, muito relutante, deixar a morena ir para o banho e vestir uma camiseta e uma bermuda, ele abriu a porta e avistou o melhor amigo parado com uma expressão triste e uma mala grande ao seu lado. O quarterback ficou surpreso, pois imaginava algumas das possibilidades que seria o motivo de Puck estar ali.

"A Santana apareceu." Foi o que ele disse, deixando o melhor amigo ainda mais surpreso. Se a latina tivesse aparecido, seria o imaginável que eles conversassem, fizessem as pazes e chegassem com a notícia que o casamento seria remarcado. Mas agora o homem de moicano estava ali sozinho, com cara de cachorro abandonado em dia de mudança e uma mala mal arrumada.

"E..?" Perguntou Finn, dando espaço para que ele passasse. Deixou a mala preta e enorme em um lugar qualquer e se sentou no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos. "Onde ela estava?" Tornou a perguntou, percebendo o quão delicada a situação parecia.

"Estava na casa da prima dela em Nova Jersey... com a Brittany." Respondeu, tentando segurar as lágrimas nos olhos. Podia não amar Santana como achava que amava durante aqueles dois anos, mas, mesmo assim, eram muitos anos de convivência.

"Oh..." Foi tudo que Finn conseguiu dizer. Ele não era bom em conselhos, principalmente amorosos. Tanto que só estava iniciando um relacionamento de verdade agora com quase trinta anos nas costas.

"Você não entende, _man_. Ela realmente está e estava com a Brittany este tempo todo. Elas não eram apenas melhores amigas." Afirmou Puck, tão revoltado quanto estava no momento da revelação.

"Como assim, cara? E-Elas..."

"Santana é lésbica e Brittany é bissexual." Disse, antes que Finn pudesse completar seu raciocínio.

"M-Mas..."

"Era tudo interesse. Santana achou que sua carreira de cantora não ia decolar se descobrissem se ela fosse lésbica, por isso ela começou a namorar comigo e-e aceitou meu pedido de casamento. Mas ela estava fingindo orgasmos e me traindo com Brittany o tempo todo." Falou, repetindo o ato.

"Mas por que ela simplesmente não ficou comigo? Ela podia ter tido fama do mesmo jeito... Tem certeza disso, _dude_?" Perguntou Finn, relembrando dos encontros com a latina anos atrás.

"Ela sabia que você era mulherengo e ia largar ela uma hora ou outro. Preferiu menor fama e estabilidade." Respondeu Puck.

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Então Brittany e Santana estão realmente juntas? Tipo, como um casal?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ela só me abandonou no altar porque Brittany ameaçou terminar tudo. Ela não queria ser a amante para sempre... Santana até disse que pediria o divórcio assim que ficasse famosa e ia assumir a verdadeira sexualidade."

"Okay, okay, isso eu já entendi." Finn afirmou, tentando absorver tudo o que lhe fora explicado. "Mas agora, o que faz aqui com essa mala?" Perguntou.

"O apartamento está no nome dela, _man_. Ela me expulsou e-e... eu não tenho pra onde ir." Respondeu o empresário, sabendo que a resposta do melhor amigo não seria diferente do que ele imaginava. Eram como irmãos e Finn jamais negaria ajuda à ele.

Ao menos que fosse como Santana e soubera fingir muito bem.

**~x~**

Após deixar Puckerman no quarto de hóspedes e conferir de Zoey ainda estava dormindo, Finn foi para o seu próprio quarto - uma suíte -, onde sabia que Rachel estava tomando banho. Também sabia que Rachel havia deixado a porta do banheiro meio aberta de propósito, como se fosse um convite para ele se juntasse à ela.

_Muito tentador._

Adentrou o banheiro observando as curvas perfeitas dela serem sombreadas pelo vidro fumê do box. Percebeu que ela cantava algo desconhecido por ele - provavelmente Barbra Streisand, já que ele descobrira que era a cantora preferida dela - e sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz incrível. Adorava quando ela estava distraída e simplesmente começava a cantar sem preocupações de que alguém estivesse ouvindo, mas corava e parava imediatamente quando percebia que ele estava prestando atenção.

E naquele momento, ela também estava distraída. Tanto que nem percebeu quando ele abriu um pouco a porta do box e ficou recostado na parede apenas observando ela se ensaboar. Custou todo o seu autocontrole para não entrar ali e fazê-la sua mais uma vez, porém Puck estava no apartamento. Acabou amaldiçoando o melhor amigo, mesmo estando com pena dele.

"Você estava certa. Era mesmo o Puckerman." Finn disse, fazendo-a despertar e, como previsto, corar por perceber a presença dele ali.

"Ele saiu da fossa?" Perguntou, passando o sabonete pelos seios, tentando ser provocativa. A verdade era que ela nem precisava.

"Acho que entrou em uma maior ainda." Afirmou ele, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Santana apareceu."

"Ela terminou tudo?" Tornou a perguntou a morena.

"Pois é... e também assumiu que é lésbica e que está e sempre esteve com a Brittany, mesmo enquanto estava com o Puck." Resumiu ele, sentindo a boxer apertar.

"Meu Deus, ele deve estar arrasado..."

"E ele está. Santana ainda fez o favor de expulsá-lo do apartamento e agora ele vai ter que morar no meu quarto de hóspedes." Afirmou o quarterback. Percebeu o olhar desapontado de Rachel e sabia que era pelo mesmo motivo dele, apesar de feliz por ajudar o melhor amigo, também estava desapontado.

"Oh..."

"Eu sei, também queria batizar todos os cômodos daqui... mas a gente pode fazer isso no seu apartamento e o Puck não deve morar aqui pra sempre." Disse Finn, sorrindo levemente.

"Como sabe que eu estava pensando nisso?" Perguntou ela, surpresa. Era impressionante com ele era tão bom observador que podia saber o que ela estava pensando apenas com um olhar.

"Você _só _pensa nisso, Rachel." Respondeu ele, soltando uma risada.

"Obrigado por me chamar de ninfomaníaca." Fingiu-se de ofendida, virando de costas.

"Rach... eu estava brincando. Desculpa!" Afirmou ele, achando que ela realmente tinha ficado brava. Já ia adentrar de vez o box para surpreendê-la e abraçá-la por trás, mesmo tendo que molhar suas roupas, mas ela se virou novamente rindo com a voz de criança arrependida que ele fizera.

"Tudo bem, sei que tenho exigido demais de você." Disse ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas e dando um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu não estou reclamando nem um pouco." Falou ele, devolvendo o sorriso.

"Okay, okay. Agora vem aqui, porque eu sei que você quer." Disse a morena, saindo de debaixo do chuveiro e se aproximando dele, o puxando pelos pulsos.

"M-Mas o Puck está aí e a Zo-"

"Shh... só temos que ser silenciosos." Afirmou, atacando a boca do quarterback.

Como ele amava aquela mulher.


	18. Chapter 18

Ao contrário do que parecia, eles não só transavam o dia todo. Afinal tinham Zoey, Rachel tinha que escrever seu livro e Finn tinha que treinar. Mas, além do sexo, haviam outras coisas como os momentos que eles se sentiam felizes apenas pelo fato de terem a campainha um do outro, ou quando sua filha sorria apenas por ver os pais juntos e com sorrisos nos rostos tão grandes quanto o dela, ou como apenas ouvir a voz um do outro os fazia ganhar o dia.

Uma das coisas que Rachel mais gostava - e que não tinha nada a ver com o relacionamento dela com Finn - era assistir o quarterback brincar com a filha, e um sorriso enorme ocupou o rosto da morena ao ver que aquilo acontecia naquele momento em sua cama. Zoey havia completado seis meses no dia anterior, ou seja, estava começando a tentar sentar sozinha, tendo o pai pra auxilia-la.

Outra mudança havia sido que a pequena Hudson-Berry não mamava apenas e agora comia alimentos como papinhas e etc, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

De qualquer forma, Rachel andava pelo cômodo, com o telefone no ouvido, e observava a cena. A editora queria marcar outra reunião com ela, já que o primeiro protótipo do primeiro da livro da nova saga que estava escrevendo havia sido enviado por e-mail dias antes e eles queriam discutir um pouco mais sobre seu trabalho. Não era como se eles fossem recusar, talvez apenas exigiriam algumas mudanças ou só queriam saber quantas cópias fariam para fechar o contrato.

A morena desligou o telefone, ao mesmo tempo que avistou Zoey sentada na cama sem Finn a apoiando.

"Olha, Rach... ela conseguiu!" O quarterback comemorou, observando a filha gargalhar e se jogar para trás logo depois, caindo sobre um travesseiro e segurando os próprios pés. Era realmente uma cena adorável.

"Acho que ela está mesmo é com preguiça." Rachel riu, sentando-se na cama e acariciando os cabelos negros de Zoey.

"Por que você teve que me puxar tanto, hein?" Finn brincou, enchendo a pequena de beijos e cócegas. Se na aparência ela tinha puxado a mãe - tirando o nariz - na personalidade ela era como o pai. Era preguiçosa, dorminhoca, tinha um sorriso irresistível e ainda uma risada gostosa. "Hey... você viu meu celular?" O quarterback perguntou, observando a morena sair do transe que estava observando os dois.

"Acho que ficou na sala." Respondeu, observando ele se levantar, dando um beijo nela antes.

"Tenta deixar ela sentada de novo que eu já volto." Afirmou ele, saindo do quarto em busca do celular.

Voltou menos de minutos depois e percebeu que Zoey havia conseguido se sentar novamente. Não perdeu tempo e logo já colocara na câmera do celular para tirar inúmeras fotos em sequência até que a pequena caísse no travesseira à risadas novamente. Finn selecionou a melhor foto e escolheu a opção compartilhar, digitou uma legenda e depois mostrou pra Rachel.

"Posso?" Perguntou ele, quando viu a expressão surpresa dela ao encarar o tweet.

"Puck não disse que era pra você não se pronunciar até que ele achasse uma solução?" A escritora disse.

"Não há solução. Ou eu confirmo ou não e eu não vou negar que tenho uma filha." Respondeu ele e a morena concordou, ainda meio hesitante. "Além disso, não posso continuar fugindo da imprensa e os patrocinadores estão pegando no meu pé por não estar aparecendo em público." Completou. Sentia-se culpado por estar expondo Zoey, mas era apenas uma foto. Os fãs surtariam, milhões de matérias seriam publicadas e na semana seguinte, todos já estariam agindo normalmente. "Se não quiser, tudo bem. Foi apenas uma ideia..."

"Não, tudo bem... Pode tweetar. Zoey não sai tanto na rua mesmo, não há chance de sermos perseguidas e você tem razão. Não pode esconder o fato de ser pai pra sempre. Seus fãs não iriam gostar se confirmasse isso só quando ela estivesse maior e haveria muitas críticas, mais do que agora." Rachel afirmou, sorrindo levemente e se sentando no meio da cama, com a filha em seu colo.

Finn beijou a testa da mulher voltou ao celular. Largou-o assim que o tweet foi enviado, e se deitou, bufando.

"Odeio essa falta de privacidade. Se esse não tivesse sido sempre meu sonho, eu teria desistido." Afirmou, passando um de seus braços pelo cintura da morena e alcançando a filha. "Nós nunca nem ao menos vamos poder ter um encontro." Disse, claramente desapontado.

"Não somos esse tipo de casal." Rachel disse, consolando-o com um carinho no braço e um sorriso terno.

"Mas aposto que você queria... Eu podia, sei lá, alugar um restaurante pra nós dois..." O quarterback sugeriu, observando Zoey brincar com um de seus brinquedos espalhados pela cama.

"Não precisa, babe... Não somos este tipo de casal normal. Não precisamos de um encontro ou esse protocolo todo que a maioria dos casais seguem e, além do mais, a maioria acaba terminando." Ela afirmou, o interrompendo. "Nós tivemos uma filha sem ao menos passar uma noite juntos e só fizemos isso em meio a desgraça do seu melhor amigo, sua mãe parece gostar mais de mim do que de voc mesma coisa com meus pais. Viu? Não somos normais." Pontuou ela, fazendo ele rir.

Finn pareceu convencido de que não precisavam de um encontro ou algo do tipo, mas uma ideia ainda melhor que alugar um restaurante surgiu em sua cabeça.

Ele só precisava da ajuda de Quinn.

**~x~**

Para Finn, foi de grande ajuda o fato de Rachel ter aquela reunião com o pessoal da editora e, pela primeira vez, ele agradeceu pelo trânsito caótico de Nova Iorque. Também não podia deixar de agradecer eternamente Quinn por ter aprovado sua ideia e ainda aceitar, de bom grado, ficar com Zoey desde aquele fim de tarde até a manhã seguinte.

Então o quarterback pegou um dos melhores vinhos de sua adega, pesquisou uma boa receita na internet, pediu para comprar os ingredientes necessários, além de flores e velas aromáticas, deixou a filha na casa da madrinha - ela havia ficado com ele enquanto Rachel ia na reunião - e usou sua própria chave para entrar no apartamento da morena.

Havia ganhado-a dias antes quando um progresso ainda maior no relacionamento dele fora feito. Rachel até teria chamado Finn para morar com ela, mas achava que ele não abandonaria sua cobertura no Queens, ainda mais com Puck morando lá e, também, não sabia se era a hora certa de dar tal passo. Mesmo se amando e tudo mais, eles estavam naquele relacionamento não fazia nem um mês.

Finn decorou a enorme varanda - porém menor que a do seu apartamento - que a cobertura da morena possuía. O clima ainda estava agradável o suficiente para que eles pudessem comer à beira da piscina. O céu estava limpo e, se não houvesse tanta luz na Grande Maçã, as estrelas até poderiam ser vistas, o vento estava fresco, o que lhe deu um pouco de trabalho com as velas, e a receita de talharim à carbonara parecia ter dado certo.

Sentiu sua respiração falhar por ansiedade quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. O quarterback secou as mãos suadas no jeans, arrumou a gola da camisa social e apenas esperou ela aparecer extremamente surpresa.

E foi o que aconteceu.

"Finn? O-O que faz aqui? O que é... o que é isso tudo?" Perguntou Rachel, observando tudo que aparentemente ele havia preparado.

"Bem... _isso_ é o nosso primeiro encontro."


	19. Chapter 19

"Eu te disse que não precisava de nada disso, Finn..." Rachel afirmou, enquanto o quarterback puxava uma das cadeiras da aconchegante mesa arrumada por ele para ela se sentar. Ela sorriu com o ato, sustentando uma feição agradecida, mas ainda se perguntando porque ele fizera aquilo tudo.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Mas também sei que você ama romantismo e etc, mas desistiu disso e, bom, eu quis bancar o romântico pela primeira vez na vida." Finn afirmou, sentando-se no lugar à frente dela. A morena ainda mantinha o sorriso que ele tanto adorava no rosto e ficou surpresa novamente ao encarar a travessa com o talharim à carbonara. Levou a reação dela com um elogio.

"Você nunca foi romântico?" Perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto colocava o guardanapo de pano sobre as pernas. Ele assentiu, fazendo o mesmo. "Então por que tem milhões de mulheres correndo atrás de você?" Disse ela, em tom de brincadeira, como se fosse o romantismo fosse a única coisa que atraía uma mulher.

"Bom... deve ser porque eu sou irresistível." Afirmou o quarterback, retribuindo o tom. "Sério, eu não sei. Acho que é muito mais por causa da fama ou do dinheiro, mas a questão é: eu nunca tinha sentido essa necessidade de ser romântico com ninguém, tanto que você é a primeira mulher que eu digo que amo, _y'know_." Completou, saindo da brincadeira e falando com seriedade. Aquilo era totalmente verdadeiro, saía com aquele mundo de mulheres por diversão, por sexo, não se preocupando em achar a mulher certa pra sua vida. Na verdade, ele nem tinha esperanças de achar, mas então veio Rachel e, bom, já sabem o que aconteceu.

A morena sorriu com a declaração, não só com os lábios, mas com os olhos e a alma. Simples palavras e pequenos atos a fazia sentir especial como nunca antes, mesmo parecendo a coisa mais clichê do mundo.

A morena realmente aprovou a culinária e o vinho do quarterback. E durante o encontro, não foram apenas românticos, conversaram sobre várias outras coisas. Falaram sobre a reação dos fãs, repórteres e afins com a foto de Zoey postada na semana anterior. O mundo virtual foi à loucura e, como imaginado, a imprensa também. Milhares de matérias foram publicadas e reportagens foram feitas, além de Finn ter sido mais perseguido que o normal nos treinos. E quando algum repórter conseguia abordá-lo, ele apenas confirmada que tinha, sim, uma filha e nada mais.

Quinn e Puck estavam indo à loucura, pois, sendo empresários de seus melhores amigos, seus telefones não paravam de tocar. Finn ainda teve que aturar o mau humor do homem de moicano por ele ter feito aquilo sem consultá-lo e Quinn estava mais que sobrecarrega com isso mais seus dilemas amorosos.

Ainda falaram sobre coisas mais "banais" como o fato de Zoey não estar mais mamando no peito - fato que estava permitindo Rachel beber vinho naquela noite - e sobre seus passados. Finn contou à morena sobre como parou de confiar nas mulheres após a traição de sua namorada no ensino médio e ela contou à ele como fazer faculdade de letras foi sua segunda opção, pois seu sonho era outro completamente diferente.

"Eu sempre quis ser atriz... e não uma atriz qualquer, fazendo participações especiais em séries até deslanchar na carreira. Queria ser atriz da Broadway, de musicais, como Idina Menzel ou Barbra Streisand." Explicou Rachel, deslizando os dedos pela borda da taça de vinho. Tinha uma mão brincando com seus próprios cabelos e encarava o prato vazio, com um sorriso distante no rosto.

"E o que aconteceu? Por que não seguiu seu sonho?" Finn perguntou, curioso. Ele tinha seguido o sonho dele e o realizado, então, às vezes, ele se esquecia que poderia haver pessoas que não fizeram o mesmo. Porém, ele nunca imaginara que uma dessas pessoas podia ser a morena, porque ela parecia tão feliz com o que fazia, tão animada com o livro novo...

"Eu fui fazer a audição pra NYADA, iria cantar um clássico de Celine Dion, mas eu simplesmente travei. Anos me preparando para aquilo fora para o lixo no momento que a diretora teatral disse que tinha desperdiçado minha chance." Respondeu ela, ainda sustentando o sorriso nada feliz.

"P-Por que não tentou de novo?"

"Apenas... apenas não consegui. Acho que, de certa forma, achei que aquilo fosse um sinal de que eu não era tão boa quanto achava. O outro sinal foi quando ganhei uma bolsa integral na NYU para cursar Letras, porque minha redação do SAT havia sido a melhor da escola." Disse, sentindo a mão grossa, mas confortante, dele tocar a sua. Levantou os olhos pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar do assunto, que ainda a deixava um tanto desconfortável e melancólica.

"Aposto que teria sido uma lenda." Disse o quarterback com sua voz roupa que a fazia arrepiar. Ela sorriu com o incentivo dele e não pode fazer nada além de sair de seu acento, sentar-se no colo dele e presenteá-lo com um beijo doce, mas sensual.

Voltaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos, agora mais descontraídos. Antes que pudessem abrir a outra garrafa de vinho - agora tirada da adega de Rachel - eles fizeram questão de ligar para Quinn e saber como Zoey estava. Felizmente, estava muito bem e tinha acabado de mamar e cair no sono. O casal nem ao menos aguentou beber metade da garrafa e já não estavam tão sóbrios quantos antes.

"Você sabe que o clima ainda está muito bom para nadar..." Afirmou Rachel, saindo do lado de Finn, para ir em direção à piscina, já fora dos saltos e com as alças do vestido caídas dos ombros.

"Oh... yeah, ainda está um pouco abafado." Respondeu ele, observando ela morder o lábio inferior e lhe lançar um olhar malicioso. Pela sua feição e o tanto de álcool em seu sangue, ele podia imaginar o que ela faria.

E foi como se ele pudesse ler a mente dela, porque era exatamente o que ele estava pensando que aconteceu. Após ele ser presenteado com um simples, mas excitante, striptease particular, observou Rachel pular na piscina apenas de lingerie. Ela deu um longo mergulho e, logo, apareceu na borda com um sorriso, também malicioso nos lábios.

"Você não vem, babe?"

O quarterback não hesitou em jogar suas roupas no chão e, no mesmo estado dela, também pular na piscina. A morena sentiu as mãos que tanto adorava a pegar pela cintura e, delicadamente, a levar até a parede. Também sentiu os lábios macios dele cobrirem os seus, que abafaram os primeiros gemidos dela ao sentir as mesmas mãos percorrerem suas coxas, bunda e, mais tarde, seios.

A água podia estar um tanto gelada, mas ele não se importaram. Uma fogo crescia ainda mais dentro de ambos à medida que o ritmo de beijos e toques aumentavam. Finn arrancou o sutiã preto dela ao mesmo tempo que as pernas torneadas dela envolveram sua cintura. Ela descontou tudo que ele investira em seus seios nas costas do quarterback, formando linhas vermelhas por onde suas unhas passavam.

Ele voltou a trilhas beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço, depois voltou à boca e estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos pequenas - porém o suficiente para deixá-lo submisso dela quando quisesse - adentrarem sua boxer. Decidindo revidar, ele fez o mesmo com a calcinha dela. Ambos soltavam suspiros, gemidos e qualquer outra demonstração de prazer em sintonia. O sexo era apenas mais um dos fatores que confirmavam que eles foram feitos um para o outro.

"R-Rachel... Rachel, acho melhor pararmos." Finn a interrompeu, ainda sentindo beijos em seu pescoço.

"Mas por que? Está tãooo bom." Afirmou ela.

"Eu sei, e-eu concordo, babe, mas... não tem como usar camisinha aqui na piscina."

"Oh, é isso?" A morena ainda sustentava o olhar cheio de desejo. "A gente não precisa mais usar camisinha, Finny." Afirmou.

"O que?! Espera... podemos mesmo?" Perguntou ele, surpreso.

"Uhum." Ela disse, antes de voltar a beijá-lo fervorosamente.

Então, eles foram direto ao ponto. Tiraram as únicas peças que lhes separavam do contato total e o quarterback pôde se enterrar na morena, completando-a. Os gemidos mais altos e os gritos com os nomes um dos outros foram praticamente imediatos. Ela descontou todas as investidas dele mais um vez em suas costas e tentava abafar suas demonstrações de prazer em seu ombro.

"Eu te amo, Rachel..." Foi o que o quarterback afirmou, segundos antes de chegar ao clímax junto com a morena. Cada pêlo em seus corpos se eriçou e seus corações dificilmente voltariam a ritmo normal. Não era só por causa do esforço físico feito, mas também porque tinha amor ali. Tal amor que eles sentiam em cada célula de seus sangues.

"Eu _também_." Nem precisava dizer do que ela estava falando.


	20. Chapter 20

A luz do sol bateu em cheio em seu rosto e Finn finalmente despertou, não encarando o teto de seu quarto ou de Rachel, mas, sim, o céu parcialmente nublado que cobria Nova Iorque. A dor nas costas por aparentemente ter dormido na espreguiçadeira veio no mesmo momento que a leve, porém incômoda, dor de cabeça - resultando álcool, ele supunha. O quarterback estava apenas de cueca e só não tremia de frio com a brisa gélida porque um corpo quente repousava sobre o dele.

Rachel resmungou e enterrou ainda mais o rosto no peito dele quando sentiu uma de suas mãos acariciarem seus cabelo secos, porém, cheios de cloro. Ela vestia a camisa que ele usava no dia anterior e roçava suas pernas nas dele, mesmo que inconscientemente. Finn a chamou algumas vezes até que ela percebesse a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto e, finalmente, acordasse.

"Hey..." A morena disse, tentando se encaixar sentada na espreguiçadeira e sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos. Não que tivesse ficado bêbada na noite anterior, mas estava um tanto confusa por acordar ali.

"Oi, bom dia." Respondeu o quarterback, tendo mais dificuldade ainda pra se sentar. Um cara de quase dois metros de altura não devia dormir em algo que não fosse uma cama king-size. O resultado estava ali, ele não conseguia ao menos se sentar sem sentir uma dor infernal nas costas.

"A gente realmente dormiu aqui?" Ela perguntou, levantado-se e dando espaço para ele se sentar. Apenas reaparou que não estava com nada além daquela camisa, quando avistou suas roupas íntimas boiando na piscina. Bem, foi naquele momento que, tanto ela, quanto Finn, deram graças pela morena morar em uma cobertura. Porque se alguma paparzzi visse aquilo...

"Pois é." Respondeu ele, lembrando-se que depois que eles tinham saído da piscina exaustos, deitaram na espreguiçadeira e ficaram conversando até que aparentemente foram levados para um sono pesado. Uma palavra que descrevesse aquele encontro? Épico. Okay, a ideia de Finn não havia sido a mais das originais, mas para Rachel, sim. Ela podia já ter saído com várias caras, tido alguns namorados, mas quando se tratava de ter um encontro, eles apenas a levavam para um restaurante recém-inaugurado. A única coisa que faziam era pagar a conta e serem gentis para conseguir levá-la pra cama no fim da noite.

Devido ao frio que estavam sentindo - Rachel nem tanto, mas Finn estava muito incomodado - eles foram pra dentro do apartamento. Só então puderam ver que horas eram e que o "bom dia" não era mais adequado e, sim, o "boa tarde".

"Droga! Vou me atrasar pro treino." O quarterback disse, sabendo que eram onze horas e que o treino começaria dali a meia hora. Também sabia que se chegasse atrasado, Beiste e Tanaka comeriam seu fígado, devido ao grande jogo que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Um dos mais decisivos até o momento.

"Vai tomar banho que eu preparo algo rápido pra gente comer e você vai, okay?" Sugeriu a morena, tranquilizando-o. Como o sorriso que ela deu, ele realmente achou que não iam comer seu fígado se chegasse um minuto sequer atrasado. Não resistiu e ainda a beijou várias vezes antes de rumar para o banheiro sem nenhum motivo aparente. Não que Rachel tenha reclamado, afinal, era ele que estava atrasado. Usou todo o seu autocontrole para não fazê-lo esquecer do treino e arrastá-lo para o quarto, quando sentiu a pele quente dele contra a sua.

A morena fritou ovos e bacon e, morta de fome, nem esperou que Finn voltasse para começar a comer. Ligou para Quinn, avisando que pegaria Zoey logo, antes de avistar o quarterback de volta do banho mostrando seu verdadeiro estado: olhos e nariz vermelhos, fungando e tremendo de frio.

"Finn... você tá bem?" Perguntou ela, visivelmente preocupada, enquanto se levantava pra se aproximar dele.

"Acho que..." Foi interrompido por uma sessão de espirros. "Acho que deve ser só um resfriado." Disse ele, finalmente.

"Você está queimando em febre, não é só um resfriado." Afirmou a morena, sentindo a testa e as bochechas quentes dele sob a palma de sua mão.

"Que seja. Eu não posso faltar ao treino..." Disse o quarterback, indo se sentar á mesa. Apesar de tudo, da dor nas costas e a febre, ele estava morto de fome.

"Mas você está doente!" Constatou Rachel, pondo as mãos sobre os ombros dele e acariciando-os.

"Rach, se eu posso aguentar brutamontes se jogando em cima de mim pelo campo, acho que posso aguentar um resfriado, alergia, gripe ou qualquer coisa que isso seja." Disse Finn, pegando uma das mãos dela para acariciar com o dedão. "Eu vou ficar bem. Um antialérgico e fico novo em folha." Completou, conseguindo aliviar, em parte, a feição de preocupação dela.

A morena sentou-se e terminou de tomar seu café-da-manhã, agora na companhia do quarterback. Conversaram um pouco mais, sobre os mesmos assuntos da noite anterior e, também, sobre novos que surgiram. Falaram sobre o fato de Leroy e Hiram ainda não saberem que eles estavam juntos e de que Rachel achava uma banalidade ter de contá-los, pois, pra ela, era algo irrelevante. Era uma mulher adulta, tinha uma filha e achava que dificilmente seu relacionamento com Finn desagradasse os pais. Já Carole, ela sabia, mas não sabia. Sabia por causa do que tinha observado enquanto estava em Nova Iorque e, não sabia porque ninguém havia a contado oficialmente.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou, curioso, ao ver a morena pegar um antialérgico pra ele e uma cartela com pílulas para ela.

"Anticoncepcional." Respondeu ela, simplesmente, voltando ao seu café.

"Verdade, não usamos camisinha noite passada." Afirmou, só lembrando-se daquele detalhe naquele momento.

"Achou que eu queria engravidar novamente?" Perguntou ela, em tom de brincadeira, mas não tão explícito.

"Não, não... Achei que... não sei, talvez você não estivesse tão sóbria assim." Respondeu ele, conçando a nuca e tossindo.

"Não sou fraca pra bebida e, mesmo que fosse, eu não brincaria com essas coisas. Sempre morri de medo de engravidar por acidente, mesmo que eu sendo bem sucedida e etc. Mas eu quero, sim, outro bebê, só que não agora. Zoey ainda é pequena e meu corpo ainda está se recuperando, então..."

"_Y'know_, eu sempre odiei ser filho único até minha mãe se casar com o Burt e eu ganhar o Kurt como irmão, e, bom, não seria legal se o mesmo acontecesse com a Zoey. Tipo, quero que ela tenha um irmão, ou mais..." O quarterback disse e a morena concordou, pois ela também era filha única.

Apenas uma coisa que eles não falaram, mas ficou extremamente subentendido, foi que queriam dar irmãos para Zoey juntos, ou seja, queriam que os futuros bebês fossem filhos tanto de Rachel quanto de Finn, assim como a pequena Hudson-Berry era.

"Então, se cuida e... obrigado pela noite incrível." Disse Rachel, enquanto se despedia de Finn na porta do apartamento. Ele desfez a cara emburrada no momento em que ela dera mais um de seus sorrisos, que ele considerava, lindos. O motivo de ter estado com a expressão até aquele momento era o fato que ela se recusava beijá-lo, por não querer pegar a gripe e, consequentemente, passar para Zoey..

"Okay, okay... E, bom, eu que tenho que agradecer porque se não fosse você, eu não teria ninguém para fazer isso." Ele afirmou, na esperança de que, com aquilo, conseguisse um beijo, mas os lábios dela foram direto para a sua bochecha. Ele suspirou e ela riu, mandando-o ir para o treino e não ficar mais atrasado do que já estava.


	21. Chapter 21

"Duzentas flexões, Hudson." Foi o que o treinador Tanaka disse em resposta ao atraso de seu quarterback. Finn teria feito todas as flexões sem problema algum - assim como fazia esforços maiores durante o treino e os jogos - senão fosse a dor infernal nas costas que ainda não havia passado, o nariz entupido e todos os outro sintomas que a gripe trouxera.

"_Dude_, você está bem?" Sam perguntou, vendo o amigo se levantar do gramado. Com certeza, não havia feito as duzentas flexões pedidas e apenas esperou os treinadores virarem para se levantar novamente.

"Não muito..." O quarterback respondeu, antes de coçar o nariz novamente, evitando outra crise de espirros. O único efeito que o antialérgico tinha causado era o sono, fazendo que ele lutasse para manter os olhos abertos.

"O que te derrubou? Ou devo dizer... quem?" O loiro perguntou novamente, irônico e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Eu só fiquei gripado, Throuthy Mounth."

"Aham, sei." Continuou dizendo com ironia. "Corta essa, Huddy. Eu quero saber o por quê de eu não ter podido sair com a minha gata ontem."

"Okay, okay... bom, eu preparei algo pra Rachel e a gente transou na piscina e dormimos na varanda e eu acordei assim. Satisfeito?" Disse o moreno, matando a curiosidade do colega de time.

"Wow, nunca tentei na piscina... é bom?" Ele perguntou.

"Tudo com a Rachel é bom, você não tá entendendo..." Afirmou o quarterback, dando um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Chega de fofoca, moças!" Exclamou o treinador Tanaka, apontando parar os dois. "Já terminou as flexões, Hudson?" Perguntou, agora apontando para o mais alto.

"Já, treinador." Foi o que o moreno respondeu.

"Então vamos treinar, temos um grande jogo pela frente." Afirmou, antes de voltar a andar pelo campo com seus principais jogadores atrás de si.

"Tem certeza que vai conseguir treinar assim?" Sam sussurrou para o amigo, ao ouvi-lo ter uma crise de tosse.

"Não ouviu ele? Temos um grande jogo pela frente, não posso dar pra trás agora." Disse Finn, pondo o capacete e determinado a aguentar aquele treino.

**~x~**

Infelizmente, ele não aguentou.

Finn abriu os olhos, confuso por onde estava e logo sentiu a mesma dor na cabeça e nas costas lhe atingirem, só que numa intensidade bem pior.

"Ai..."

"_Dude_, você acordou finalmente!" O quarterback seguiu a voz de Puckerman, que estava parado em frente a cama/maca onde ele estava deitado.

"O q-que aconteceu?" Perguntou, coçando os olhos.

"Você desmaiou no meio do treino. Sam disse alguma coisa sobre você estar gripado ou algo assim..." O empresário respondeu, sendo interrompido pela porta recém-aberta.

"Parece que o antialérgico que você tomou não adiantou em nada, Sr. Hudson." Terri, uma das médicas que trabalhava no "pequeno hospital", que o centro de treinamento dos Giants tinha, adentrou a sala dizendo.

"Ele vai ficar bem?" Puck perguntou, imediatamente preocupado com o jogo da próxima sexta-feira.

"Vai, vou receitar alguns remédios pra conter os sintomas e seus anticorpos fazem o resto. Além de, claro, repouso durante os próximos dias e temo que o quarterback reserva vai ter que jogar nesta sexta." A loira disse, dizendo o que o homem de moicano e Finn temiam.

"Oh, merda..." O quarterback reclamou e se calou ao ver a porta se abrir pela segunda vez em pouquíssimo tempo. Não se calou porque alguém estava entrando, mas, sim, porque se surpreendeu ao ver _quem _estava entrando.

"Terri, meu pai está reclamando de dor de cabeça. Ele quer um remédio, urgente." Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Marley Rose adentrara a enfermaria, inicialmente, não percebendo a presença dos dois homens ali.

"Só um minuto, Stra. Wilde." Terri pediu.

"Você não ouviu? É urgente!" Exclamou, mimada. "Oh... olá, Finn." Disse ela, mudando totalmente a postura e, até mesmo, sorrindo para ele que não fez nada além de revirar os olhos.

"Ora, ora, se não é a garota que me deu um trabalho desgraçado contando para a imprensa que o Finn tem uma filha." Puckerman se pronunciou, ao ver Terri sair da sala para pegar o remédio exigido pela patricinha.

"Você tem provas? Acho que não..." A garota de olhos azuis disse em tom de desprezo para o empresário e voltou a prestar atenção no homem que lhe interessava.

"Sabia que existe algo chamado lógica?" O dono do moicano perguntou.

"Estou ignorando você, okay? Então, Finn..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Quando vamos sair de novo?"

A risada rouca e irônica do quarterback preencheu a sala. "Você ainda tem algum tipo de esperança de que isso vá acontecer?"

"Uhum, claro que tenho! Senão fosse aquela ligação, nós estaríamos juntos agora." Afirmou ela, com toda certeza do mundo.

"Acho que isso só faria com que o Finn estivesse com a Rachel há menos tempo, mas ele não estaria com você." Puck se intrometeu novamente, não se dando conta da besteira que havia feito.

"Puck!" Finn disse entre dentes.

"Puta que pariu! Por que eu não posso calar minha boca, hein? Por que eu só tenho que falar merda, cara... Isso é injusto, sabia?"

"Quer dizer que você está com a mãe da sua filha agora?" Marley perguntou, interrompendo o surto do empresário. "Isso quer dizer que você não estava com ela antes... ou estava? Isso quer dizer que você só me usou pra despistar a imprensa?"

Ele não sabia o que responder e nem teve tempo, pois Terri adentrou à sala novamente, entregando o remédio à Marley e vendo Puck socar a parede com ódio de si mesmo. O quarterback apenas se conteve em bufar e fechar os olhos sentindo toda a dor de cabeça atual aumentar e prever a que viria pela frente.

**~x~**

"Você não faz ideia do quanto eu odeio essa Marley sem ao menos conhecê-la." Rachel afirmou no dia seguinte, ao conversar com Finn no skype e ele finalmente contá-lo sobre o episódio ocorrido no dia anterior.

"Eu ainda me pergunto como fui tão inútil à ponto de sair com ela." O quarterback disse. "De qualquer forma, o Puck quase se ajoelhou pedindo desculpas por ter falado mais que a boca. Eu disse à ele que estava tudo bem, mas uma dor de cabeça ainda pior viria por aí." Completou, suspirando e ajeitando o travesseiro atrás de si.

"Não estou com raiva dele, mas nós realmente não tínhamos pensado nesta possibilidade de assumir nosso relacionamento em público." A morena disse.

"Não teria problema em fazer isso, senão fosse o inferno que a imprensa e os paparazzi fariam. Você nunca passou por isso, porque seus fãs te respeitam e não te perseguem, apenas pedem um autógrafo ou algo assim, mas isso vai mudar no momento em que você virar _a namorada do quarterback dos Giants_." Lamentou ele, visivelmente triste. O que partiu o coração dela, porque além dele estar doente, ainda estava longe dela.

"Sinto sua falta, sabia disso? Queria estar cuidando de você e... vamos deixar esse assunto de lado por enquanto. Estamos sofrendo antecipadamente, Finn." Afirmou a escritora, dando um sorriso reconfortante.

"Também sinto sua falta, babe." Ele disse simplesmente, dando, também, seu característico sorriso. "E da Zoey, claro." Afirmou, ao ouvir o choro da filha invadir a sala.

Rachel deixou o notebook em cima da mesa e se levantou, indo pegar a pequena Hudson-Berry em seu quarto. Voltou com ela vestida com a camisa dos Giants que ganhara de presente do pai e com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pela bochechas rosadas. Era manha, a morena tinha certeza.

"Hey, princesa... porque está chorando, hein?" Finn perguntou, ao ver Rachel voltar para frente do notebook com Zoey em seu colo, que demorou um pouco para perceber que a voz do pai vinha de dentro do estranho aparelho.

"Você está saudade do papai, não está?" A morena perguntou à filha, que esticava os bracinhos para tentar tocar o rosto do pai, mas só conseguiu manchar a tela do notebook com os seus dedos.

Fez cara de cachorrinho e isso partiu o coração do quarterback.

"Não fica triste, okay? Eu já estou melhorando e logo vou estar com você de novo..." Ele prometeu. "Quer que eu cante pra você? Então você pode dormir de novo e o tempo vai passar mais rápido." Completou, como se ela pudesse entender e Rachel apenas observava a cena com adoração.

Finn limpou a garganta e pensou rapidamente em uma música da sua playlist mental.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

**(Onde está o momento quando nós mais precisamos?)**

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

**(Você chuta as folhas e a mágica é perdida)**

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

**(Eles me dizem que seus céus azuis tornam-se cinza)**

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

**(Eles me dizem que sua paixão foi embora)**

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

**(E eu não preciso seguir em frente)**

_Because you had a bad day_

**(Porque você teve um dia ruim)**

_You're taking one down_

**(Você está se sentindo para baixo)**

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

**(Você canta uma música triste apenas para mudar isso)**

**(...)**

E no fim da música, Zoey estava adormecida e Rachel se perguntava se podia ficar mais apaixonada do que já estava por aquele homem.


	22. Chapter 22

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Rachel quebrou o silêncio instalado em seu quarto após tanto ela, quanto Finn, deitaram-se nus lado a lado após uma rodada intensa de sexo, matando as saudades dos dias que ele havia ficado enclausurado no próprio apartamento devido a gripe.

"Você já não está perguntando?" Disse ele, com ironia. A risada dela preencheu o quarto e, logo, o estalo do tapa no braço dele também. O quarterback riu e beijou a cabeça da mulher em seus braços, incentivando-a a continuar e, também, aproveitando para sentir o cheiro de morangos que tanto adorava.

Quatro dias, tanto pra ele quanto pra ela, haviam parecido longas semanas. Naquela tarde de segunda feira, após Finn ir ao treino e sentir-se culpado pela derrota nos Giants no jogo anterior, ele apareceu de surpresa no apartamento da morena. E, claro, apesar de estar morrendo de saudades de Rachel, ele ainda passou algum tempo com Zoey antes da pequena tirar seu cochilo, que geralmente durava duas horas - o que era bem conveniente.

"O que nós somos?" Perguntou a baixinha, levantando sua cabeça do ombro de Finn para encará-lo.

"Como assim?" Disse, confuso.

"Somos namorados, amigos com benefícios, estamos deixando acontecer..?"

"Eu não sei, Rach." Afirmou ele. "_Y'know_, eu não acho isso importante. Eu amo você, você me ama, então amigos com benefícios e 'deixando acontecer' não pode ser e... namorados, eu não sei, nós temos uma filha, então acho que somos mais que isso."

"Mais que isso é só casamento, Finn..." Observou ela.

"Oh... eu sei, eu sei, mas... a gente não precisa seguir esse padrão. Podemos inventar uma coisa entre namorados e casados." O quarterback respondeu. "Pelo menos temporariamente." Acrescentou.

"Por que temporariamente?"

"Porque eu sei que não vou aguentar muito tempo sem te pedir em casamento." Afirmou ele, surpreendendo-a. Os olhos da morena brilharam e ele foi presenteado por um lento e sensual beijo que acabou resultado em mais uma rodada de algo que ambos se julgavam viciados.

**~x~**

"Zoey!" Disse Rachel à filha, falhando no tom de reeprendimento, que nem ao menos saiu ao ver a cara de sapeca da pequena.

"Ela babou em você." Observou Finn, além de rindo, entregando a toalhinha bordada com o nome de Zoey para que a morena pudesse limpar o ombro. Estavam no sofá, o quarterback deitado, com as duas sentadas entre suas pernas, esperando o jogo dos Yankees começar.

Era sábado, afinal, e estavam mergulhados em um estado intenso de tédio.

"Os dentes dela começaram a nascer e a gengiva está coçando. Eu fui na rua ontem pra comprar um daqueles brinquedos de borracha pra morder, mas estava com tanta pressa que fiz outras coisas e acabei esquecendo disso." A morena disse, observando a filha enfiar as próprias mãos na boca. "Agora ela usa as próprias mãos ou eu aqui pra coçar a gengiva." Completou, deixando que sua risada se juntasse à dele enquanto observavam a cena.

Algum tempo depois, o líder dos Giants já havia ido parar no chão com Zoey e seus brinquedos e Rachel se encontrava na cozinha, preparando algumas coisas para eles comerem junto com o jantar da filha. O locutor apresentava os jogadores e eles terminaram de cantar o hino americano ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha tocou.

Finn levantou com Zoey, mais um bicho de pelúcia que a filha ainda brincava, para atender a porta assim que a morena lhe pedira da cozinha supondo que seria Quinn, já que ela havia dito que apareceria naquele fim de semana.

Mas, infelizmente - para ele -, não era.

"Finn!" Os dois homens parados à porta pareciam bem felizes em vê-lo.

"Oh... o-oi, senhores Berry." Disse ele, após longos segundos de choque. Não que não gostasse dos pais de Rachel, mas não havia visto ele desde seu aniversário. Agora, eles não eram apenas os avós de Zoey, eles eram seus sogros.

"Onde está minha filha?" Leroy perguntou, quando já adentrava o apartamento com Hiram tomando a neta dos braços do quarterback.

"A Rachel t-tá na cozinha." Respondeu ele, passando as mãos rapidamente suadas pela bermuda preta e passando-as pelos cabelos bagunçados logo depois. Estava de bermuda, uma camisa um tanto velha, descalço, cabelo bagunçado, cara de sono e o máximo que ele esperava ali era Quinn, já que o mínimo era ver o jogo, esperar Zoey dormir e passar algum tempo amando Rachel antes de dormir nos braços da morena.

Mas agora os pais delas estavam ali e ele, não tão lentamente, entrava em pânico.

"Pais?!" Ouviu a voz da morena, tão surpresa quanto a ele. "O q-que fazem aqui?" Perguntou ela, enquanto abraçava ambos ao mesmo tempo e, com a cabeça no ombro de Hiram, lançava um olhar que, em tese, tentava acalmá-lo.

"Viemos ver o jogo com você, querida." O pai menos durão disse, acariciando a neta.

"Só não sabíamos que Finn estava aqui." Leroy completou.

"É que-e..."

"Também gosta de baseball, Finn?" Ele dissera, interrompendo a filha e se virando para o quarterback.

Naquele momento, ele deu graças por Leroy ser o tipo de cara que não conseguia chegar perto de um computador e o que sabia da vida dele era o óbvio, que era quarterback dos Giants. "Não acompanho muito." Foi a resposta que ele dera, omitindo totalmente a parte de que era fanático pelos Mets.

**~x~**

Os três homens se sentaram de frente para a televisão, enquanto Rachel tentava terminar o que estava fazendo na cozinha em tempo recorde para que Finn não ficasse muito tempo sozinha com seus pais, considerando o quão nervoso ele estava. Durante o tempo em que o jogo estava rolando estava tudo bem, Hiram lia uma revista enquanto Leroy dava palpites o tempo. Finn apenas concordava e completava alguns argumentos dele, pois não podia desmentir o fato de que, supostamente, não acompanhava baseball.

Eles comeram em frente à TV o escondidinho de carne moída pronto que Rachel apenas colocara no microondas. Zoey decidiu encher a frauda logo na hora do intervalo, obrigando a mãe levá-la para o quarto e trocar. O quarterback tinha certeza que, daquela vez, ficaria mais que feliz em aguentou o fedor que a filha produzira.

Tensão era o que resumia a sala naquele momento, pelo menos da parte dele. O único pai que tivera que conhecer fora o pai da sua única namorada fixa no ensino médio e, sinceramente, Finn torceu mais para ele não aprovar o namoro, já nunca havia levado muita fé no relacionamento até começar a gostar um pouco da líder de torcida. O pouco que não chegava nem perto do que sentia por Rachel que, ironicamente, tinha dois pais.

"A-Acho que a Rachel tá me chamando." Disse ele, se levantando rapidamente e seguindo para o quarto de Zoey, sem dar tempo dos Berry questionarem o fato de que ela não estava chamando, considerando que só o barulho da televisão podia ser ouvido.

"Hey, o que foi?" A morena perguntou, terminando de vestir a filha e, preocupada ao vê-lo ali. Deixou Zoey no berço e se virou para ele.

"Eu acho que vou desmaiar." Disse, simplesmente.

Ela riu. "Deixa de ser dramático, são só os meus pais."

"Só? Rachel, uma das vantagens de não ter uma namorada fixa há mais de dez anos é que eu não preciso conhecer pai nenhum e você ainda tem dois." Ele contrapôs. "E se eles não gostarem de saber que estamos juntos, que eu só quero me aproveitar de você? O que não é totalmente mentira porque você sabe que eu te amo, m-mas se não agradar eles..."

Foi interrompido pelos lábios dela, o que impediu que ele tivesse um surto ali mesmo.

"Achei que eu era a que falava demais." Disse ela, após se separarem. "À propósito, eu também te amo." E se beijaram novamente, não por tanto tempo quanto queriam, pois um pigarro invadira o quarto e, certamente, não fora Zoey que fizera tal som.

Gelaram no momento que viram Leroy parado na porta do cômodo.

"Saiba que, a partir de agora, você tem a obrigação de ganhar todos os jogos desta temporada." O homem dissera ao quarterback, mantendo a postura de durão, mas abrindo um pequeno, mas significativo, sorriso logo depois.

Finn Hudson dramático? Nem um pouco.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sr. Puckerman, a srta. Lopez está aqui dizendo que trouxe algumas coisas suas." Uma simples frase dita pelo interfone teve o poder de deixá-lo com as palmas das mãos suadas e extremamente receoso com o fato de Santana estar ali. Tinha a impressão de que não se viam desde que ela terminara tudo e o expulsara, sendo que tinha que ficar pedindo favores para pegar suas coisas.

"Pode mandar subir." Disse, antes de sair pelo apartamento procurando uma camisa pra vestir.

Ainda faltavam alguns ternos, CDs, o que provavelmente era o que a latina estava trazendo para se livrar logo do entojo que Noah Puckerman sentia que era.

"Hey..." A atriz e aspirante a cantora disse assim que a porta foi aberta. Estava inicialmente, digamos, animada pra falar o que tinha que falar com o ex-noivo, mas seu sorriso se fechou ao ver a feição dele. Estava sofrendo internamente, ela tinha certeza daquilo.

"Oi." Respondeu ele, com os olhos baixos, dando espaço suficiente para ela passar com as duas malas e, ainda, ajudando-a com uma delas.

"Trouxe tudo o que faltava, menos aquela sua camisa do Van Halen, porque, você sabe, eu gosto de usar ela pra dormir e ela já está velha demais pra você usar." A latina afirmou, tentando quebrar, em vão, o clima tenso que se instalou no apartamento.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, simplesmente, pegando a outra mala e fazendo menção de sair da sala, dando a deixa para ela ir embora.

Mas ela não foi, porque sabia que era hora de encarar a verdade.

"Puck..." Disse, em um fio de voz.

"O que?"

"V-Você tem que saber que eu te amei, te amei e muito, mas não do jeito que eu gostaria, não do jeito que eu lutei pra fazer, não do jeito que eu amo a Britt." Explicou ela, lutando contra as lágrimas de culpa que ousavam surgir.

"Tudo bem, Santana, é a vida. Ela é injusta, não é o que dizem? Tudo bem se minha futura mulher me abandonou no altar por ser lésbica, e se a que eu estou apaixonado não me quer porque está namorando um jogador de futebol com os lábios da Angelina Jolie." Afirmou o homem de moicano, ainda com os olhos baixos encarando o chão e voltando a andar até o corredor. Santana o seguiu.

"Você... você se casaria comigo se eu não tivesse te abandonado no altar?" A latina perguntou, parando ao lado do batente da porta do quarto que Puck habitava.

"E-Eu não sei..."

"Vamos encarar a verdade: nós não fomos feitos pra ficar juntos. Eu amo a Britt e você ama a Quinn." Afirmou, podendo finalmente olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Ela está com o Sam agora e, o pior, ela não me quer." Disse ele, revoltado e triste ao mesmo tempo.

"Q disse isso? Disse que não te quer?" Ele negou. "Bem, ela provavelmente é tão certinha que prefere sofrer e continuar se enganando à trair o Sam, mas ela te ama, só ainda não descobriu... Lute por ela, Puck."

"Não sei como fazer isso."

"Você conseguiu transformar o Finn em alguém decente, vai conseguir fazer a Quinn perceber que te ama." Disse ela, convicta.

"O Finn virou alguém decente por causa da Rachel..."

"Mais um prova de que, por mais gay que seja falar isso, o amor muda as pessoas." Disse, dando um toque de Santana Diabla Lopez em sua frase.

**~x~**

Foram ao primeiro evento como um casal não muito tempo depois, a fim de calar a boca de Marley antes que ela pudesse dizer algo sobre ambos - fato que já estava demorando mais do que imaginaram. Era fim de novembro quando ocorreu o tal baile para juntar dinheiro para o hospital infantil do câncer de Nova York e, tanto Finn, quanto Rachel, apesar de mundo diferentes, gostavam de participar de eventos daquele porte onde doavam seu cachês para a causa.

Quinn e Puck os acompanharam, como empresários faziam, e, podia-se dizer que muitos olhares foram trocados durante a noite. Rachel estava deslumbrante, usando um vestido verde emoldurado seu corpo, bem adequado para o clima frio que pairava pela Big Apple e Finn usava smoking, fazendo a morena derreter por dentro ao vê-lo no traje formal.

Algumas pessoas perguntaram, outras apenas olharam e tiraram suas próprias conclusões, mas eles foram bem discretos, apenas ficando próximos o suficiente pra poderem saber que estavam juntos. Finn manteve o braço sobre a perna dela praticamente a noite inteiro e Rachel, de vez em quando, acariciava o mesmo. Só se beijavam quando ninguém estavam olhando, ou quando estavam afastados de todos e chegaram no apartamento dela naquela noite, prevendo a quantidade de notícias sensacionalistas que apareceriam.

"Meus pés estão me matando, acho que não consigo mais andar." Afirmou a morena, assim que adentrou a sala de seu apartamento. Finn veio logo atrás dela, acendendo as luzes.

"Quer que eu te carregue?" Ele se ofereceu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Está falando sério?" Perguntou ela, rindo do jeito inocente dele.

"_Y'know_, eu tenho que começar a treinar." Disse, assim que a pegou em seus braços. Provavelmente, ela era mais leve que muitos equipamentos que ele usava pra ganhar força nos treinamentos.

"Treinar pra que, hein?" E rodeando o pescoço dele com os braços, ela observou ele fazer o caminho para o quarto. Apenas naquele momento que percebeu o quão cansada estava e que provavelmente não aguentaria andar aqueles míseros metros.

"Pra quando nós casarmos e eu tiver que te carregar como tradição, e..."

"Já reparou que temos falado demais e casamento?" A morena perguntou, ao sentir os pés no chão novamente. Sentou-se na cama e, enquanto observava ele retirar os sapatos, desfez os ganchos na lateral do vestido.

"E isso é uma coisa ruim? Você... você está se sentindo pressionada ou algo assim?" Perguntou, receoso.

"Claro que não." Afirmou ela para o alívio do quarterback. "É só que a gente está junto há três meses e, se fosse com outro cara, eu ainda estaria me perguntando se era um relacionamento sério ou uma ficada. Mas com você é diferente, a gente tem essa certeza de que vamos ficar juntos _pra sempre _e isso é muito bom, na verdade." Explicou, se levantando para depositar o vestido na penteadeira.

Ele tirava a gravata borboleta quando ela passou por ele e, como se não soubesse responder em palavras, a puxou pela cintura e o instinto fez o resto. Rachel imediatamente ficou na ponta dos pés, levando seus lábios de encontro aos dele. Beijos delicados e depois mais apressados fizeram com que as mãos dela desabotoassem a camisa social que ele vestia.

"Você não estava cansada?" Perguntou.

"Nunca estou cansada demais pra você... Além do mais, não é todo dia que estamos sozinhos, não é mesmo?" Afirmou a morena, voltando a beijá-lo, com uma das mãos bagunçando os cabelos dele e com a outra, adentrando a camisa e arranhando seu abdômen. Finn não perdeu muito tempo e, logo, já passava as mãos pelas coxas torneadas dela.

Já na cama, as coisas foram extremamente calmas. Além da morena estar cansada, eles não tinham pressa, afinal, tinham a noite toda pra aproveitar. Ela foi beijada e tocada em cada parte do corpo, colapsando debaixo dele a cada toque. Mãos entrelaçadas, vários sussurros e, ali, eles provaram que se amavam mais uma vez (ou duas, ou três...) e constaram que três meses não era pouco para definir aquilo que tinham, porque o amor o tempo não definia e, sim, a intensidade do sentimento.


	24. Chapter 24

Um de seus cotovelos estava apoiado na bancada da cozinha, enquanto ela se encontrava sentada no banco alto que acompanhava o móvel, observando um Finn Hudson trajado apenas com uma simples calça de algodão preparando o café da manhã. Rachel sorriu com a sensação boa que aquilo lhe causara. Haviam acordado tarde, tomado banhos juntos, vestido algo confortável e agora ela estava ali esperando ele preparar as tais panquecas de chocolate que ela se considerava viciada.

_"Every time that I look in the mirror/all these lines in my face gettin' clearer/the past is gone..."_

"Pega pra mim, Rach." Pediu o quarterback, ao ouvir Aerosmith tocar pela cozinha. A morena assentiu e entregou o celular à ele, aproveitando para pegar o dela e mandar uma mensagem para seus pais perguntando sobre Zoey. Havia combinado de pegá-lo após a hora do almoço.

Finn baixou o fogo das panquecas, atendendo a ligação depois de checar a tela e ver que era Carole. Teria estranhado se não tivesse de tão bom humor.

"Hey, mãe..."

"Estou me recusando a falar com você, passe para a Rachel." A voz irritada da Sra. Hummel soou do outro lado da linha.

"Espera, o que?!" Ele perguntou, confuso.

"Você ouviu, passe para a Rachel." Ela insistiu.

"M-Mas como você sabe que ela está aqui e... por que se recusa a falar comigo?"

"Eu já disse: passe para a Rachel."

"Okay, okay..." Cedeu ele. Sabia como sua mãe era dramática, teimosa e podia ficar dias sem falar com ele apenas por deixar a toalha molhada encima da cama. "Ela quer falar com você." Entregou celular à Rachel que estava tão confusa quanto ele.

"O-Olá..." E então, um monólogo sobre como Finn havia errado feio pelo fato de não ter contado oficialmente para ela sobre o fato deles estarem juntos, começou. O engraçado era que, ela apenas culpava o filho, e nem pensou em sequer na possibilidade, falsa, que talvez pudesse ser a morena que não quisesse contar nada pra ela.

"Mas ele achava que a senhora já soubesse." Rachel tentou defendê-lo.

"Primeiro: pare de me chamar de senhora, minha rugas já dizem minha idade. E segundo: eu queria saber da boca dele, não de um telejornal meia boca que passa de manhã." Ela revidou.

Com um tempo, Rachel e seu jogo de cintura conseguiram acalmar a fera e, logo, Carole já voltara a ser aquela mãe, avó e sogra doce de sempre. Bipolaridade? Talvez.

"Querida, vocês já tem planos pro Natal?" Ela perguntou.

"Bom, nós combinamos de passar o Hanukkah com os meus pais, mas ainda não falamos sobre o Natal." Disse a morena, avistando Finn já sentado à mesa e comendo as panquecas que, com o tempo que ela tinha passado no telefone, já haviam ficado prontas juntamente com o café. O estômago dela revirava de fome e o quarterback ria a cada vez que ela tentava terminar a conversa, mas sua mãe não deixava, então Rachel o fuzilava com os olhos e ele gargalhava ainda mais. Aliás, havia colocada a ligação no viva-voz há algum tempo.

"Estou tentando arrastar o Finn pra Ohio desde abril e, com certeza, você consegue fazer isso em um estalar de dedos." Afirmou ela.

"Okay, eu vou falar com ele."

"Só falar não vai adiantar, querida. Vai por mim, conheço meu filho. Você vai começar a falar e ele vai te seduzir e em questão de segundos você vai esquecer do que ele estava falando." Carole disse, fazendo a nora ruborizar violentamente. "Sugiro mandar, sem abertura pra indagação, ou, se não funcionar, fazer greve de sexo." Completou, falando como se fosse muito normal e não fizesse Rachel querer cavar um buraco no chão e enfiar a cara.

A ligação durou mais alguns minutos, fazendo Finn soltar boas gargalhadas e a morena tendo que se desdobrar pra sogra não descobrir que estava no viva-voz. Por fim, ela prometeu convencer o quarterback a ir à Ohio, ainda podendo arrastar Quinn (_"aquela sua amiga loirinha"_) e seus pais junto.

"Sugiro usar seus dotes femininos pra me convencer e não fazer greve de sexo, como a minha mãe disse." Finn disse, ao ver a morena deixar o celular na bancada e ir em direção à ele, sentando no seu colo e se servindo uma caneca de café.

"Como se fosse só você que fosse sofrer com greve de sexo..." Afirmou ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. O quarterback a puxou para um beijo, sentindo o gosto de café adentrar sua boca.

**~x~**

"Ela parece que vai gripar, mas já comecei a dar o antialérgico pra evitar qualquer coisa." Rachel disse, terminando sua maquiagem e observando Finn, deitado em sua casa, com Zoey sentada em sua barriga.

"Essa tarde de autógrafos vai demorar muito?" O quarterback perguntou, entregando a boneca caída à filha, que soltou um gritinho feliz.

"Provavelmente a tarde toda, depende do tamanho da fila, da quantidade de pessoas e da minha agilidade pra assinar centenas de livros." Respondeu ela, por fim, passando o batom de cor vermelha. O lançamento do primeiro livro da sua série de spin-offs seria naquele dia em uma livraria ali mesmo em Manhattan, mas, devido à quantidade de fãs, provavelmente demoraria um pouco para voltar.

Finn, que recebera uma folga como recompensa pela quantidade de vitórias consecutivas - nenhuma perda desde que Leroy descobrira sobre os dois -, iria ficar com Zoey no apartamento dela.

"Bom, tenho que ir, senão vou me atrasar." A morena disse, levantando da penteadeira, conferindo tudo em sua bolsa e soprando um beijo para os dois ali antes de começar a andar em direção à porta.

"Hey, eu quero um beijo de verdade!" Exclamou ele, interrompendo-a.

"Mas eu vou borrar meu batom, Finn..."

"Batom você pode passar de novo, mas eu vou ficar aqui solitário e sentindo sua falta a tarde toda." Revidou ele, fazendo cara de cachorrinho.

"A Zoey vai estar com você." Afirmou ela.

"Ela também vai sentir sua falta, não vai, Zoey?" Disse ele à filha que, como se entendesse, olhou para a mãe com aqueles olhos castanhos irresistíveis.

"Aww..." E como esperado, ela não resistiu. Aproximou-se da pequena, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e sujando-a de batom - fato que resultaria em uma foto bem fofa minutos depois. Depois foi a vez de Finn, que sorriu vitorioso por conseguir o que queria. "Satisfeito?" Perguntou à ele.

"Muito." Respondeu, sustentando o sorriso, ao vê-la sair do quarto.

**~x~**

"Oh, não... por favor, me diga que isso não aconteceu!" Finn exclamou, encarando a frauda frouxa de Zoey e a poça de xixi encima do edredom. A fralda havia vazado e agora ele lutava contra o tempo para que o xixi não chegasse ao colchão. Rachel o mataria por ter deixado aquilo acontecer, porque, apesar de ter treinado bastante, ele ainda não era um expert em trocar fraudas.

Jogou o edredom e os lençóis no cesto de roupa suja e, depois de trocar a fralda de Zoey, se certificando que estava tudo certo, ele saiu pelo apartamento à procura de lençóis limpos. Com a pequena Hudson-Berry em seu colo - já que como ela estava começando a tentar engatinhar, era perigoso ficar sozinha em qualquer lugar como a cama -, ele adentrou o closet procurando qualquer evidência de que ali ficavam guardados os lençóis.

Revirou, com cuidado, algumas gavetas, mas não achou. Vasculhou a parte de cima do closet e tudo que conseguiu foi derrubar algumas caixas.

"O que é isso?" Pensou alto, ao ver algo que parecia com um livro caído no chão, mas com letras garrafais escrito "Funny Girl - o musical. Por Rachel Berry" na capa. As inúmeras páginas formavam um livro grosso impresso em folhas A4.

Sabia que não devia ler, porque estava tão bem guardado e nunca fora mencionado por Rachel, mas não resistiu. Ele sentou-se no sofá, com Zoey ao seu lado e começou a ler. Não parou mais desde então e, mesmo preparando a mamadeira da filha, ele não tirou os olhos do papel.

No final, estava pasmo. Pasmo porque a história era maravilhosa, a escrita era perfeita e não sabia que Rachel era capaz de escrever algo daquele tipo - ele nunca tinha lido nada que ela havia criado. O seu deslumbre lhe fez ter uma ideia. Ligou a impressora, scaneou página por página, pegou o notebook e mandou um e-mail para Artie, seu amigo e produtor de filmes à peças. Sabia que ele estava com um projeto de ir à Broadway, porque, em uma saída casual entre ele, Rachel e o cadeirante, os olhos dela brilharam ao ouvi-lo falar de uma de suas paixões.

"Dá!" Ouviu Zoey chamá-lo, batendo a mãozinha em sua coxa. Não era uma palavra ainda, era apenas um som que eles consideravam o primeiro passo para a tagarelice que achavam que ela desenvolveria.

"Hey, o que foi, hein?" Perguntou o quarterback, fazendo a pequena sentar em seu colo.

Viu que ela parecia sonolenta, então decidiu fazer algo que ambos gostavam muito. Deitou-se no sofá, colocando ela em seu peito e começou a cantarolar algo qualquer e, depois de algum tempo, ambos estavam dormindo pacificamente com Funny Girl completamente esquecido no outro sofá.


	25. Chapter 25

_"Você não tinha o direito!" Ele ouviu Rachel exclamar. Estava confuso, não só por ter acabado de ser acordado sem Zoey junto dele, mas também por ter sido acordado pelo tom de voz irritado da morena._

_"C-Cadê a Zoey? Por que você está gritando?" Perguntou, sentando-se no sofá, totalmente confuso e assustado._

_Ela bufou. "Ela está no berço e eu estou gritando porque você fez algo que não tinha que fazer."_

_"Tá, eu sei que eu ainda não sei trocar fraudas direito, mas eu não percebi que ela ficou frouxa. E eu tomei todo cuidado pra não molhar o colchão." Defendeu-se Finn, como se fosse realmente daquilo que ela estivesse o acusando._

_"Não estou falando disso." Afirmou ela, revirando os olhos. Suas feições numa mistura de irritação e frustração. "Estou falando de que eu cheguei em casa e vi meu musical jogado no sofá e o notebook fazendo barulho porque um tal de Artie te mandou um e-mail dizendo que adoraria produzir Funny Girl e, ainda, quer marcar um encontro comigo pra discutir a ideia."_

_"Rachel, você faz ideia do quanto isso que escreveu é maravilhoso? Eu te fiz um favor!" Exclamou o quarterback, tentado a explodir com a morena ao ouvi-la bufar mais um vez._

_"Se isso estava muito bem guardado, é porque tem um motivo." Disse ela, passando a mão pelo rosto, tentando se acalmar. "Acho melhor você ir embora, Finn..."_

_Ele não falou mais nada, apenas se levantou do sofá pra pegar sua camisa no quarto. Despediu-se de Zoey, pegou a carteira e as chaves do carro e saiu pelo porta do apartamento sem encará-la._

_Como se Rachel já estivesse se sentindo culpada o suficiente._

"Toma, você tem que comer." A voz de Quinn despertou a morena de seus pensamentos, entregando-a uma bandeja que continha suco e sanduíche naturais.

"Eu não estou com fome, Q..." Ela disse. Faziam dois dias que estava sem falar com Finn e ela estava naquele estado, jogada no sofá. Antes de ficarem realmente juntos, não era problema nenhum ela ficar sem falar com o quarterback durante mais de dois dias, mas agora, além de estarem brigados, a culpa de ter gritado com ele por um motivo, aparentemente, estúpido estava a corroendo.

"Rachel, você não tem quinze anos pra parar de comer toda vez que briga com o namoradinho, okay?" A loira relembrou-a, não dando outra opção para Rachel a não ser pegar a bandeja antes que Quinn a jogasse nela. Estava irritada, isso era óbvio, mas o que não era, era o motivo dela estar. "Eu terminei com o Sam e nem por isso estou cortando meus pulsos..." Completou, fazendo a mulher amiga quase engasgar com a surpresa.

"V-Você terminou com o Sam?" Perguntou.

"Yeah, noite passada... Ele disse que ele estava gostando mais de mim que eu dele, então terminou comigo antes que se machucasse." Respondeu, entristecendo a feição. "Mesmo sendo triste admitir, ele está certo. Terminaria com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas continuamos amigos." Completou.

"Isso tem haver com o Puck, não tem?" Perguntou Rachel novamente. Lembrava-se de fazer aquela pergunta meses antes e recebera um "não sei" como resposta, mas esperava, que daquela vez, recebesse uma resposta diferente.

"Infelizmente, tem totalmente haver com ele." Disse, suspirando, ainda não entendendo si mesma por estar hesitando tanto em se entregar pra ele.

"Você me encheu tanto a paciência pra ficar com o Finn logo e agora esta aí desse jeito. Q, você e o Puck se amam e estão solteiros, nada os impede." Afirmou a morena, comendo o sanduíche.

"Ele disse que abandonaria a Santana no altar por causa de mim, Rachel, eu não aguento uma pressão desse tipo." Falou a loira, como se fosse um motivo muito bom para não ir atrás da própria felicidade.

"Primeiro, a Santana é lésbica, abandonaria ele de qualquer forma; e segundo, acho que isso seria linda prova de amor, não acha? Um homem te amar o suficiente para abandonar a noiva, que aparentemente parecia apaixonada por ele, pra ficar com você..." Afirmou Rachel, fazendo a loira refletir.

"Eu só estou confusa, não sei se ele realmente me quer." Disse.

"Ele disse que te ama, Q. Às vezes eu acho que você não é loira à toa, sabe?" Brincou a morena, fazendo-a rir.

E como senão fosse Rachel que precisa de conselhos amorosos, elas conversaram sobre Puck durante um bom tempo e a loira continuou dizendo que estava confusa, mas, na verdade, estava com medo de entrar de cara naquela relação. De qualquer forma, a morena também refletiu, mas não falando com a melhor amiga, e, sim, quando fora por a filha para dormir e a pequena estava um tanto irritada, porque estava sentindo falta do pai.

E a certeza de que tinha que fazer as pazes com Finn aumentou, além de, enquanto tomava banho pensava nas palavras dele dizendo o quanto Funny Girl era maravilhoso. Ela, honestamente, também achava que era a melhor coisa que já havia escrito, mas tinha medo de ser a única pessoa que achava aquilo. Tinha a impressão que o quarterback não teria mandado um e-mail para Artie senão fosse bom de verdade e, nem muito menos, recebesse uma resposta.

Então, para acabar com todas as dúvidas, ela marcou um encontro com Artie em um café no dia seguinte. Pegou-se extremamente orgulhosa de si mesma com os elogios recebidos, mas ainda temerosa pelo fato dele querer levar seu musical para a Broadway. Porque ela sempre sonhou em entrar no teatro musical como solista e não como escritora, mas se seu talento não fora o suficiente para fazê-la entrar de um jeito, ela entraria de outro.

Rachel Berry aceitou a proposta que mudaria sua vida naquele dia. Testes começariam em janeiro e, se tudo desse certo, a estreia apenas demoraria o suficiente para que todos os atores estivessem perfeitamente preparados.

Saiu do café feliz, sorridente e com a culpa totalmente fora da consciência. Deixou Zoey com Quinn, esperou dar o horário certo e saiu em direção ao apartamento de Finn, pronta parar fazer as pazes.


	26. Chapter 26

"Então..." Puckerman quebrou o silêncio, que só não era total por causa dos efeitos sonoros do jogo que ele e Finn jogavam. "Eu recebi uma ligação do San Diego Chargers ontem à tarde."

"O-O time de futebol?" Perguntou o quarterback um tanto surpreso, enquanto deixava seu personagem morrer na tela da televisão.

"_Yeah_." Afirmou o homem de moicano, reiniciando o jogo antes de pausar. "Eles querem você, Finn." Completou o que era óbvio, mas surpreendendo Finn do mesmo jeito. Tudo bem, ele era considerado um dos melhores atletas do século, mas isso não significava que outros times ouzavam tomar a estrela dos Giants. Salvo o engano, ele não recebia um proposta para outro time há três anos. "Quero dizer, eles estão passando por uma fase financeira muito boa e o seu contrato com os Giants acaba no final dessa temporada, e já que eles ainda não me procuraram para renovar e o seu salário aumentaria alguns milhares em San Diego, a proposta dos Charges me parece interessante."

Finn encarava o chão repassando, em sua cabeça, as palavras do melhor amigo. "Não posso sair de Nova York para ir pro outro lado do país assim. Eu tenho uma família agora."

"Sim, eu sei... Mas Rachel pode escrever tanto aqui quanto na Califórnia e não é como se ela não pudesse voltar sempre para ver os pais. Quinn é assistente e melhor amiga dela, então vai atrás com toda a certeza e, bem, eu vou pra onde você for, _man_." Disse Puckerman ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha tocou. Levantou-se, deixando Finn ainda pensativo no sofá, e foi atender à porta.

Não se surpreendeu muito ao avistar uma certa morena parada no corredor.

"Huddy, é pra você!" Ele avisou voltando ao apartamento. Calçou os tênis, pegou o casaco, enquanto os dois ali apenas se encaravam. "Okay, eu vou dar uma volta pra vocês poderem se comer à vontade..."

"Na verdade... você pode fazer um favor pra mim?" Rachel perguntou e ele, logo, assentiu. "Você pode passar na casa da Quinn e pegar a Zoey? Ela acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que ela está inquieta demais... "

"Na casa da Quinn? Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou.

"Yep... por favor."

"Okay... então eu pego ela e trago pra cá." Disse, ainda não muito confortável com o fato de ter de ir à casa da mulher que o rejeitara.

Mas era sua afilhada, afinal, e, bem, ele não sabia que Finn podia ser tão mau humorado quando estava longe de Zoey ou de Rachel.

**~x~**

"O que faz aqui, Puckerman?" Quinn perguntou, ríspida, após abrir a porta para o homem de moicano. Ela tinha Zoey em seu colo e a pequena intercalava entre choro e resmungos. Estava realmente irritada e deixando a loira também.

"Rachel me pediu para pegar ela." Respondeu, pegando na mãozinha da afilhada e preocupando-se com as lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas rosadas.

"E onde ela tá?" A loira perguntou, tentando acalmar Zoey mais uma vez, em vão.

"Está com o Finn."

"Oh... eles fizeram as pazes?"

"Pelo meus cálculos, eles devem estar se comendo nesse momento... Sério, a tensão sexual entre os dois podem tirar a virgindade de alguém. Então, se me permitir, eu vou fazer hora aqui." Disse Puckerman, com o sorriso cafajeste que só ele tinha e que podia fazer Quinn derreter por dentro.

Ela ficou meio hesitante, mas deu passagem para ele entrar.

Puck nunca havia estado no apartamento da loira, mas logo de cara já percebera que ele refletia perfeitamente a sua personalidade, pois o flat era bem aconchegante... bem Quinn para resumir.

"Acho que posso acalmar ela com a mamadeira." Disse a loira, entregando Zoey à ele, que sentou-se no sofá. A pequena se acalmou imediatamente, provavelmente porque sabia que o padrinho tinha diretamente a ver com o pai.

A acessora foi para a cozinha, e ainda estava procurando as coisas para preparar o leite da afilhada quando sentiu a presença de Puck.

"Então, como vai a vida?" Ele perguntou.

"Normal, eu acho." Respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que colocou a panela no fogo.

"Mesmo terminando com o Sam?" Ele tornou a perguntar.

"Yep, ele é um homem perfeito, mas não demos certo." Quase que se lamentou a loira. Ele realmente podia ser o homem bonito e romântico que todas e até ela já desejou um dia, mas conhecer Puck mudou seu pensamento complestamente. A única coisa que não se encaixava ali era o fato de ambos estarem solteiros e não estarem juntos naquele momento.

"Fico feliz... sério, eu realmente fico." Afirmou ele.

"Eu sei disso."

**~x~**

Existe aquele nível de relacionamento que você não precisa de palavras pra se desculpar ou dizer qualquer outra coisa. Finn e Rachel estavam naquele nível, pois os olhos de ambos expressavam seus arrependimentos e apenas um beijo fora necessário para que as pazes fossem oficializadas.

Ela foi levada pro quarto do quarterback no estilo de noiva em meio à risadas e beijos molhados. Foi colocada no colchão com delicadeza, mas recebera um beijo furioso da mesma intesidade que suas unhas percorriam o couro cabeludo e as costas de Finn. Logo, uma das mãos maravilhosas dele já estava adentrando a blusa da morena e também não demorou muito para que todas as roupas que os impediam do contato total encontrassem o chão.

Ele a provocou com os dedos e com a língua, mas não deixou que ela chegasse ao orgamo ainda. Só quando ele a penetrou que Rachel se deixou chegar ao ápice pela primeira vez para que, algumas estocadas depois, ambos chegassem juntos.

Como o de costume, a morena deitou no peito dele fazendo formas aleatórias e ele sentia suas costas arderem por causa das unhas dela, mas, ainda assim, tinha o sorriso bobo no rosto. Ficaram em silêncio, sentindo o cheiro um do outro que sentiam falta, ouvindo as respirações voltarem ao normal e se perguntando se Puckerman já estava voltando com Zoey.

"Eu falei com o Artie e... aceitei a proposta dele." Afirmou a morena, quebrando o silêncio e pegando o quarterback de surpresa.

"Sério?" Peguntou e ela assentiu, observando o sorriso dele se formar.

"A gente começa com os testes em janeiro e vai ter seis meses de ensaio antes de estreiarmos na Broadway." Explicou ela, com um sorriso se igualando ao de Finn. "Vou estar realizando meu sonho, mesmo que de outra maneira. Tudo graças à você." Completou, beijando-o de surpresa.

"Eu te amo." Afirmou ele, descendo as mãos pelas costas dela. Porque, afinal, uma reconciliação com menos de duas rodadas de sexo não era uma reconciliação, pelo menos não pra Finn e Rachel.

Zoey chegou não muito tempo depois, enquanto o pai estava no banho e foi recebida por eles com muitos beijos e risadas. Os três dormiram na cama do quarterback naquela noite, - depois do jantar com Puckerman, que estava mais aéreo que o normal -, e Rachel cantou para que seus maiores fãs dormissem sorridentes.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

**(Eu poderia te fazer feliz, tornar os seus sonhos realidade)**

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

**(Nada que eu não faria)**

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

**(Vou ao fim da Terra por você)**

_To make you feel my love_

**(Para fazer você sentir o meu amor)**

Finn dormiu igualmente tranquilo, esquecendo completamente a proposta do San Diego Chargers.


	27. Chapter 27

O Hanukkah com os Berry, de fato, havia sido bem mais divertido que imaginara. No final de tudo, os oito dias de festa não tinha mais nada a ver com religião, assim como acontecera com o Natal para os católicos. Leroy mais seus sobrinhos, Leon e Adam, foram responsáveis por tomar Finn de Rachel, interrogando-o sobre, principalmente, futebol americano e seus proveitos fora do campo. O quarterback se saiu bem no pequeno teste do sogro, mostrando que era muito mais humilde que aparentava e não ligava tanto assim para o dinheiro.

Depois do último jogo antes da pausa para as festas, Finn, Rachel, seus respectivos melhores amigos e Zoey acordaram cedo para pegar o avião para Ohio. A escritora um tanto ansiosa e nervosa por estar com Carole, Burt e Kurt pela primeira vez desde que ela e Finn engataram o relacionamento; o quarterback muito animado por finalmente sair da Big Apple e toda a sua freneticidade pra passar alguns dias apenas na calmaria de Lima; Puck muito indiferente em relação às festas, já que era judeu e apenas passaria alguns dias com sua mãe, sua irmã, Hannah, e Jake comendo as sobras do Hanukkak; e Quinn se sentindo uma intrusa naquilo tudo, pois havia ido apenas por muita insistêcia da melhor amiga, já que passaria o Natal sozinha em Nova York, porque seus pais haviam ido em um cruzeiro pela América do Sul e aguentar seus sobrinhos insuportáveis correndo pela casa da sua irmã não era uma opção.

Puckerman ajeitou-se na poltrona do avião, tirando os olhos de Finn, Rachel e Zoey adormecidos nos assentos ao lado para encarar o pé inquieto de Quinn. Era um tanto óbvio que, comprando assentos de primeira clase dois-a-dois, o melhor amigo ia querer sentar com a namorada e a filha e ele teria que sentar com a loira. Vinte minutos de vôo e o judeu nem tinha muita pressa pra pegar no sono, pois provavelmente dormiria demais naquela semana que passaria em casa.

Ele imediatamente desencostou a cabeça da janela, com uma feição surpresa no rosto, quando sentiu a mão delicida da loira tocar a sua.

"Eu tenho um pouco de medo de aviões." Afirmou ela, suspirando de alívio ao sentir um pouco de conforto.

"Podíamos ter vindo de trem. Não somos conhecidos como eles..." Puck disse, sabendo que Finn havia escolhido avião apenas pela privacidade que tal meio de transporte oferecia.

"Está tudo bem, só me deixa segurar sua mão." Pediu ela. Estava realmente quase em pânico, pois seu pé não parava, suava frio e tentava respirar fundo em vão. Das vezes que saíra de Nova York, apenas duas foram de avião e ambas foram para ir com Rachel e os pais dela para o litoral, sendo que nunca havia demostrado sua fobia porque sendo ansiava demais pelas tais viagens.

Puckerman não achou que apenas aquilo iria acalmá-la, então afastou a divisa das cadeiras e passou seu braço esquerda sobre os ombros dela, trazendo a loira para si e, depois de alguns minutos, permitindo-a até cochilar um pouco para que a viagem passasse mais rápido.

Quarenta minutos depois, eles estavam desembarcando, tontos de sono, no pequeno aeroporto da cidade de Akron, vizinha de Lima. Burt foi buscá-los, colocando as malas no carro e prometendo que em quinze minutos estariam em casa.

"Deram sorte. A previsão do tempo está dizendo que teremos nevasca essa noite." Ele disse, assim que deu partida no carro. Finn, ao lado dela, não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto, pois nem ao menos havia percebido o quanto estava com saudade daquele ovo de cidade.

Deixaram Puckerman em casa e seguiram para a fazenda dos Hummel, onde Carole os recebera com um baita café-da-manhã, incluindo panquecas, waafles, bolos que só ela sabia fazer. Kurt e Blaine também estavam lá e todos sentaram-se juntos à mesa grande da sala de jantar, como uma verdadeira família fazia.

"Ainda não compramos a árvore de Natal, querido. Estávamos esperando você chegar." A Sra. Hudson-Hummel disse.

"Podemos ir ao Tree Lot depois do almoço e antes que comce a nevar." Ele falou, indicando Burt e Rachel. A morena já havia indicado um grande interesse em conhcer a cidade.

"Eu nunca comprei uma árvore de Natal." Disse ela, como se fosse uma criança ansiosa pro seu primeiro Natal.

"Sério?" Seu cunhado perguntou.

"Ela é judia, Kurt." Finn disse.

"Vai ser o primeiro Natal da Zoey e o meu também."

Depois da primeira refeição do dia, os recém-chegados subiram para seus quartos e dormiram até a hora do almoço, não só pelo sono, mas também pelo frio que dava vontade de ficar na cama e não sair nunca mais. Rachel e Quinn se tornaram voluntárias na cozinha e, após o almoço, a loira engatou em uma conversa sobre moda com Kurt e a morena, Finn e Zoey saíram na velha camionete dele, cantando Wham, em direção ao Tree Lot.

Compraram uma árvore um pouco maior que Rachel e enfeitaram-na após o jantar com coisas como o frasco de perfume da mãe de Kurt, uma maçã enfeiada com purpurina vermelha que Rachel ganhara de Burt, uma boneca de Zoey e uma das bolas de futebol que Finn usou no ensino médio.

Quando deram nove da noite, todos já estavam em seus respectivos quartos... bom, quase todos. Finn tinha acabado de colocar o pijama em uma Zoey muito sonolenta, e colocar a mesma no berço, quando saiu pela casa à procura de Rachel. Não foi muito difícil encontrá-la, já que a morena se encontrava sentada em um dos pequenos sofás ao lado da janela da sala.

"Rach?" Estava na escuridão quase completa, tendo apenas a iluminação da tela do notebook em seu colo e a luz para cozinha.

"Oi, babe..." Disse ela, sorrindo para ele e fechando o computador.

"Está ocupada?" Perguntou, aproximando-se.

"Não mais, já acabei esse capítulo." A morena respondeu, colocando o objeto em seu colo de lado e dando espaço para que Finn sentasse-se atrás se si. "Isso daqui me dá tanta inspiração."

"Sério?" Perguntou ele, sentindo as costas dela contra seu peito e suas mãos se juntarem enquanto observavam a neve cair do lado de fora.

"Uhum... Acho que consigo acabar o segundo livro da série já, já." Afirmou ela, feliz.

"Isso é ótimo!" Exclamlou ele, encostando os lábios na pele fria da bochecha dela.

"Eu sei."

"Está ansiosa pra amanhã?" Questionou o quarterback.

"O que tem amanhã?" Perguntou ela, fazendo-se de inocente. A questão era que no dia seguinte seria 18 de dezembro, ou seja, Rachel estaria completando 33 anos.

"Seu aniversário, Rach." Respondeu ele.

"Tem certeza? Porque acho que você se enganou, meu aniversário é dia 30 de fevereiro." Disse, fazendo ele gargalhar em meio ao silêncio da casa.

Eles ficaram ali por um bom tempo, trocando beijos, carinhos e conversando bastante. Apenas subiram quando o sono bateu e não resistiram e levar Zoey para a cama junto com eles, mesmo que Carole tivesse comprado aquele berço especialmente para a neta.


	28. Chapter 28

Foi com sussurros, chamando seu apelido, e beijos suaves ao pé do ouvido que ela acordou na madrugada do dia 18 de dezembro.

"Já é de manhã?" Rachel perguntou, com a voz sonolenta, virando-se para Finn, enquanto tentava não acordar Zoey, dormindo envolta por seu braço esquerdo. Coçou os olhos para tentar mantê-los abertos e percebeu, pela janela, que pelo menos ainda escuro estava.

"Não, mas já passou da meia noite." Respondeu o quarterback, com seu sorriso torto sendo iluminado pelo abajur. Ela demorou um pouco pra entender o que aquilo significava, mas sua tese foi confirmada quando as seguintes saíram da boca dele, invadindo seus ouvidos. "Feliz aniversário, Rach."

Um sorrido tomou conta do rosto da baixinha. "Obrigado, babe." Disse, recebendo um beijo delicado e cuidadoso nos lábios.

"Não me surpreenderia se minha mãe e o Kurt invadissem meu quarto de manhã, então quis te dar parabéns primeiro que todo mundo." Explicou ele, voltando à posição incial, deitando-se envolvendo Rachel e Zoey e observando a pequena Hudson-Berry dormir tranquila, ouvindo as batidas do coração da mãe.

A morena soltou uma pequena risada com o comentário, apreciando o esforço que ela sabia que Finn tinha feito para acordar no meio da noite, mas continuou em silêncio, não sentindo a necessidade de dizer algo naquele momento. O quarterback já estava pronto para fechar os olhos para voltar à dormir, quando sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos sendo virados para ele mais uma vez.

"Você me faz muito feliz, sabia disso?" Ela admitiu.

"Por que está dizendo isso?" Ele perguntou, confuso, apesar de feliz com a declaração.

"Porque é a verdade." Rachel disse por fim, com um pequeno sorriso, antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir.

Ao contrário do esperado, ninguém invadiu o quarto em que eles dormiam de manhã, mas a morena acordou sozinha na cama, - sem sinal de Zoey, nem de Finn -, e, ao descer as escadas, encontrou todo mundo gritando surpresa em frente à um bolo na sala de jantar. Ela recebeu muitos abraços, muitos cumprimentos, muitos beijos, - de Finn, óbvio -, alguns presentes e derreteu por dentro com a fofura da filha batendo palmas.

O café-da-manhã foi bolo, claro, e mais algumas coisas que Carole havia preparado e Puck apareceu, com a cara amassada de tanto dormir, pra dar parabéns à Rachel e, secretamente, ver Quinn. A loira ficou feliz em vê-lo e se descobriu tão apaixonada à ponto de rir das piadas sem graça que ele fazia. Estavam tentando uma aproximação ao perceberem que aquela toda relutância para não ficar juntos não tinha sentido algum.

"Entediada?" Quinn sentiu-se pular pelo pequeno susto que a voz grossa de Puckerman lhe causara.

"Nunca fui de apreciar cidades pequenas, já que nunca saí de Nova York, mas acho que Lima me conquistou." A loira afirmou, observando, pela janela da cozinha, a intensa guerra de bolas neve que ocorria entre Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Rachel, e podia-se dizer que Zoey também, no quintal coberto por um manto branco.

"Inverno não é a melhor fase daqui." Ele afirmou, enquanto se punha ao lado da advogada. "No verão dá pra ver as estrelas."

Os olhos verdes dela se voltaram para ele, brilhando com o que o homem de moicano havia lhe dito. Sempre fora tão fascinada por astronomia, desde muito pequena, e até havia ganhado um telescópio de aniversário de doze anos, mas ver as estrelas à olho nu havia se transformado em um sonho que as luzes da Grande Maçã dificultavam em realizar.

"Além de, claro, podermos passar mais tempo aqui." Completou Puck, sabendo que, no dia seguinte ao Natal, eles já estariam voltando para Nova York.

Um silêncio total só não os envolveu porque todos lá fora davam gargalhadas e gritos felizes. Os dois ali dentro mantinham uma certa distância física, enquanto ambos encaravam a janela. Finn e Rachel arrumavam qualquer desculpa e momento para se beijarem e a pequena Zoey comia neve no colo da avó.

"Você realmente estava falando a verdade quando disse que me amava?" A loira quebrou o silêncio, relutante para encará-lo novamente, porque se encarasse, perderia a coragem de dizer tudo que queria.

"Yeah." Ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando seus olhos esverdeados para ela.

"V-Você ainda sente isso?" Perguntou, sentindo seu interior estremecer.

"Eu sinto, Quinn."

Então, o silêncio cortou o ar novamente.

Ela respirou fundo, ainda procurando as palavras certas. "E você está disposto à aguentar todas as minhas paranoias? Como o fato de termos que esperar cinco encontros pra transarmos e dois meses para dizermos que amamos um ou outro, porque assim não é rápido demais. Que eu gostaria de me casar em Las Vegas, porque eu acho que quando você acha a pessoa certa, a cerimônia de casamento não importa. Que crianças me irritam, mas eu quero ter filhos mesmo assim..."

"Quinn?" O homem de moicano à chamou. Foi só então que ela percebeu que estava tagalerando.

"O que foi?"

Ele se virou para ela, pegou em uma das suas mãos e levou-a pra perto das escadas, onde ninguém podia vê-los do lado de fora. "Eu aceitei todas essa 'paranoias' quando eu disse que te amo e que queria ficar com você." Afirmou, alargando o sorriso no seu rosto proprorcional ao dela.

"M-Mas e se a gente não der certo, apesar de tudo?" Ela perguntou, em momento de insegurança.

"Se for pra tudo dar errado, quero que seja com você." Afirmou, não perdendo tempo em colar os lábios nos dela.

Pode-se dizer que o segundo beijo de Puckerman e Fabray foi bem melhor que o primeiro.

**~x~**

Finn convocou o melhor amigo para algo muito importante após o almoço. Rachel havia ido colocar Zoey para dormir e ele saiu com a desculpa de que iria ver se o Breadstix ainda estava funcionando, - mesmo com sua mãe dizendo que sim -, porque ele queria levá-la para jantar no único restaurante realmente bom que Lima possuía. Bom, de verdade, ele queria ir lá com ela, pois não queria ficar trancado dentro de casa logo no aniversário da morena, mas ele saiu pelas ruas da cidade com Puck para outra coisa de importância maior.

Os Pillsbury era uma das famílias mais influentes da pequena cidade de Ohio. A arte da joalheria passava de geração pra geração da famílias desde meados do séculos XIX e, hoje, Lima comportava a maior das três fábricas que possuíam. E apesar da joelharia estar fechada, Emma, por ser amiga de Carole há muito tempo e ter um grande apreço pela família Hummel, aceitou receber Finn.

O quarterback já sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a necessidade de sair de casa e comprar um anel de noivado para Rachel ia aparecer. E como ele mesmo previu, não demorou muito. A decisão de pedir alguém em casamento, portanto, envolvia três passos: querer pedir, escolher o anel e fazer o pedido, sendo que nenhum que o processo falhava de alguma dessas etapas não fosse feita.

Estava em dúvida entre três anéis.

Desbruçou sobre o balcão e encarou-os como se eles gritassem para serem escolhidos. Passou, então, à observar um de cada vez, analisando suas características. Cada um tinha sua beleza, sua delicadeza com diamantes de tamanhos diferenciados, mas na quinta analisada, ele achou um preferido.

Puck e Emma haviam deixado claro que preferiam o do meio, mas ele logo apontou para o da direita. Havia um coração em forma de diamante, que o lembrava muito Rachel por ser pequeno e delicado como ela, além de ser raro e de que a pessoa que o encontrasse poderia se considerar sortuda.

Tinha, exatamente, tudo a ver com ela.

Saiu da loja, - pelos fundos -, agradecendo Emma, e muito feliz com a sua compra. Entrou no carro, tentou interrogar Puck pelo fato de ele estar mais que feliz depois que saíra da fazendo, mas o homem de moicano não disse nada, porém, ele entendeu tudo quando chegou em casa e viu Quinn entrando no carro do melhor amigo.

Guardou a caixinha do anel entre as frestas do seu closet, onde tinha certeza que ninguém ia achar, e se perguntava quando seria o momento perfeito para pedi-la em casamento. Talvez naquele dia, pois era o aniversário dela, mas ele ainda tinha que se preparar psicologicamente e, além do mais, tinha outros planos para a noite ainda nem começada do dia 18 de dezembro.


	29. Chapter 29

"Por que demorou?" Rachel perguntou, não em tom de cobrança, mas com cara de saudade.

"A neve na rua atrapalhou um pouco as coisas." Disse Finn, presenteando-a com um beijo delicado no ombro molhado.

A nevasca realmente havia dado uma trégua, mas o frio persistente de inverno fazia todos se refugiarem para dentro de casa com seus aquecedores e lareiras. O quarterback chegou em casa naquela tarde para encontrar, - após esconder o anel -, Rachel e Zoey brincando na banheira em meio à gargalhadas. Recebeu o convite para se juntar às duas mulheres de sua vida e não hesitou em aceitar.

Agora estavam tempo outro momento sublime em família com a morena com as costas no peito do quarterback e a pequena Hudson-Berry brincando com seu patinho de borracha sentada na barriga da mãe.

Finn esticou o braço, antes apoiando na borda da banheira, para alçancar os cabelos molhados da filha. "Ela tem crescido tão rápido." Disse, penteando-os para trás e recebendo um sorriso torto, indêntico ao seu, dela.

"E você acha que eu não sei? Ela tem crescido rápido até mesmo pra mim, que carreguei ela aqui dentro." Afirmou Rachel, passando a mão pela própria barriga e relembrando da sensação de ter um ser crescendo dentro de si.

A mão do quarterback foi de encontro à dela. "Queria ter te visto grávida."

"Você vai ver. Não da Zoey, claro." Riu. "Mas de outra mistura de nós." Completou sua resposta, surpreendendo-o. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia que queria ter outro bebê dele e não que apenas queria engravidar de novo. Eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo, sabendo da dimensão que aquela confissão tinha, e se beijaram.

"Mamãe!" Uma voz fina inrrompeu o banheiro e Finn e Rachel, até mesmo, se assustaram. Encararam Zoey, um tanto pasmos e confusos. Depois encararam um ao outro, se perguntando se era aquilo mesmo que haviam ouvido.

"Ela..."

"Ela disse a primeira palavra!" O quarterback exclamou, mais sorriso impossível. Claro que ela já tinha dito algo como _mama _ou _papa _antes, assim como sílabas sem nexo, mas Rachel decretou que só seria uma primeira palavra se a mesma estivesse no dicionário, - Finn desconfiava que tinha alguma ligação com a fato dela ter feito letras.

"Zoey, meu amor, você me chamou? Chamou a mamãe?" A morena perguntou, encarando a filha com toda a sua inocência de criança, totalmente confusa à reação deles.

"Mamãe!" Ela disse novamente, soltando risadas ao ser pega pela mãe e receber zilhões de beijos pelo rosto todo, tanto dela quanto do pai.

"Melhor aniversário de todos." A escritora fez questão de dizer, feliz, quando deixavam a banheira, enrolados em seus respectivos roupões.

"Não diga isso ainda." O quarterback disse, beijando-a antes de levar Zoey para ser vestida.

**~x~**

Puck nunca se viu tão viciado nos lábios de mulher nenhuma, até encontrar Quinn. Ele, não tão discretamente, roubava beijos dela enquanto sentados no banco de fora da casa dos Puckerman observando Hannah e Jake brincarem na neve.

"Fiquei feliz que minha mãe gostou de você." Disse ele. Havia levado ela apenas para conhecer a cidade, mas acabaram parando na casa dele por insistência dela, que queria conhecer sua mãe e sua irmãzinha.

"Deve ser só porque eu tenho alergia à carne de porco." Afirmou a loira, rindo levemente.

"Tá, talvez... mas também porque ela está esperando eu trazer uma garota que ela aprove pra casa há, sei lá, quinze anos." Respondeu ele, entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Ela não gostava da Santana?" A advogada perguntou, surpresa.

"Santana amava bacon." Disse, fazendo ela rir mais, enquanto se aproximava para outro beijo.

**~x~**

"Rach, posso entrar?" Após bater na porta, o quarterback disse pela fresta da mesma meio aberta. Ela havia o expulsado do quarto para se arrumar para o jantar, pois adorava a expressão dele quando a via arrumada.

"Pode, já estou pronta." Ela respondeu, terminando de colocar os brincos, sentada à cama, quando o observou adentrar o quarto com uma caixa, aparentemente pesada, nas mãos. O olhar dele recaiu nela e vice-versa. Ele ficava extremamente sexy de jeans e camisa social e, _cacete_, ela estava incrível naquela saia preta de cintura alta, scarpins da mesma cor e blusa branca de botões.

"Wow... v-você... você t-tá..."

"Você também, babe." Afirmou ela, rindo da reação dele. Levantou-se da cama e a sua atenção voltou-se para a caixa nas mãos de Finn. "O que é isso?" Perguntou.

Ele saiu do transe, quando viu ela apontar para o objeto que carregava. "Seu presente de aniversário." Anunciou, colocando-o sobre a escrivaninha ali perto. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para retirá-lo da caixa cuidadosamente, mas conseguiu e viu-se satisfeito com a feição de surpresa de Rachel.

"U-Uma máquina de escrever?" Perguntou ela, retoricamente, enquanto deixava um enorme sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios.

"Lembra quando você me disse que sua avó tinha uma e ela escrevia histórias pra você?" Ela assentiu, emocionada. Mama Berry realmente tinha uma máquina de escrever e Rachel era facinada por ela, talvez pelo fato de tantas histórias incríveis saírem do objeto quase extinto. Porém, quando tinha doze anos, a casa da sua avó pegou fogo por causa de uma vela perto da cortina e tudo, inclusive a maquína, virou pó. Felizmente Eleonor Berry saiu ilesa, apenas falecendo quinze anos depois. "Bem, meu avô era jornalista, então eu achei normal ele ter tido uma dessas, mas eu não sabia que ela ainda existia. Estava conversando com a minha mãe sobre isso esses dias e ela disse que minha tia estava se livrando das tralhas e queria se livrar disso também, mas minha mãe não deixou. Então eu lembrei de você e do quanto você queria uma, porque te lembra sua infância e sua avó." Explicou, com seu característico sorriso torto.

Nem dez segundos depois, ele sentiu os braços de Rachel em seu pescoço e os lábios macios dela nos seus, iniciando um beijo que pelo menos tentava passar toda a gratidão que ela sentia por ele.

"Nem sei como te agradecer." Afirmou ela, com suas testas coladas e tentando não chorar pelo fato de ter sido sortuda demais por Finn ter entrado na sua vida.

"Não precisa me agradecer, babe." Disse o quarterback, selando seus lábios novamente. Após se separar dela, ele foi até a máquina de escrever e, com alguns estalos de teclas, uma frase foi escrita no papel não tão branco. Surpreendemente, a máquina ainda estava em perfeitas condições.

"Escreva sobre nós." Ela leu, em voz alta, o que ele havia escrito e sorriu, enquanto escrevia uma resposta: _Eu vou._

Se eles tivessem em Nova York, provavelmente, o fato de eles terem saído pra jantar em um restaurante qualquer não teria sido tão perfeito. Finn explicou pra Rachel no carro que, em Lima, nunca se estava realmente em um relacionamento se um dos encontros não acontecesse no Breadstix, por isso, - ele também explicou -, o quarterback se preocupou tanto quando Burt levou Carole até lá quando ele tinha seus quinze anos. Eles cantaram junto com o rádio da velha camionete dele, andaram de mãos dadas, pediram spaghetti e arriscaram uma cena do tipo A Dama e o Vagabundo. Conversaram bastante e riram muito, aproveitando o fato do restaurante estar quase deserto, e ainda se amaram no carro, ao som de Journey, como se fossem dois adolescentes hormonais.

"Agora, sim, eu posso dizer: melhor aniversário de todos!"

Chegaram em casa ao mesmo tempo que Puck deixou Quinn na porta e eles ainda se falaram um pouco antes de dormir. Finn acordou sozinho na cama no dia seguinte e, enquanto voltava do banheiro escovando os dentes, viu que Rachel cumpriu o pedido dele, pois algo estava escrito em letra de máquina em um papel sobre a cômoda.

_Suar_ verbo intransitivo_

_De primeiríssima conjugação_

_Que quer dizer_

_Ser exclusivamente sua._

* * *

**Plágio é crime. Não copiem o poema sem permissão.**


	30. Chapter 30

Finn decidiu ser romântico novamente não muito tempo depois. Era quase véspera de Natal, - a véspera da véspera -, quando o quarterback dos Giants comprou o vinho que ele e Rachel tanto gostavam, esperou a família se recolher, acendeu a lareira, forrou o chão da sala de estar com uma manta felpuda e aguardou a morena procurá-lo.

Não demorou muito.

Ele estava mexendo na lareira quando ouviu o barulho dos delicados pés dela sobre os degraus de madeira e sua voz lhe perguntando se ele não iria deitar, morrendo ao constatar o que ele havia preparado.

"P-Pra que isso?" Perguntou, surpresa, parada no último degrau, observando o homem vestido de calça de moletom de blusa branca vir em sua direção.

"Acho que não preciso de um motivo pra preparar algo pra minha mulher." Afirmou ele, sorrindo de lado. Ela fez o mesmo, pegando na mão dele e sendo guiada até à sala. Adorava como ele a tratava daquele jeito, como se a morena fosse sua esposa, mesmo ainda sem um pedido de casamento. "Além disso, sei que o fato de você ter deixado a Zoey dormir com a Quinn não foi à toa... e de estar usando essa camisola também não." Completou, adcionando um toque malicioso em seu rosto, ao perceber o baby-doll preto cheio de transparências que ela usava.

"Então você decidiu me embebedar pra transar comigo, huh?" Concluiu ela, obviamente de brincadeira, mas se mantendo séria do mesmo jeito.

Ele afastou a franja teimosa dos olhos dela antes de responder. "Eu acho que eu não preciso te deixar bêbada pra _fazer amor_ com você."

E a resposta dele a surpreendeu, porque, apesar dela ser a escritora de romances e dele ser o ex maior comedor de Nova Iorque, era o quarterback que vinha se mostrando o mais romântico da relação. Não que ele ou ela estivessem reclamando.

Sentaram-se sobre a manta, ela entre as pernas dele, e Finn serviu o vinho. Ficaram conversando sobre tudo e nada, enquanto bebiam, encaravam a lareira e trocavam carinhos e beijos.

"Quinn te falou sobre a festa?" Perguntou o quarterback. Puck havia falado com ele mais cedo, juntamente com a pergunta se iria ou não aceitar a proposta do San Diego Chargers. Dissera que não poderia sair de Nova Iorque logo agora que Rachel havia realizado seu sonho de estar na Broadway, e que tinha muitas chances dos Giants renovarem. Ele só não gostou nada, nada da cara do melhor amigo.

"A festa de final de ano dos Giants?" Ele assentiu. "Yeah, ela me falou... E você quer saber se eu quero ir, certo?"

"_Y'know_, a festa é meio que uma tradição e tudo mundo do time sempre vai, tem sempre uma atração musical que preste... Mas tudo bem se você não quiser ir, eu só pensei q-"

"Eu adoraria ser sua acompanhante. Não teria problema em deixar a Zoey com a Quinn." Afirmou ela, acariciando seu rosto após um beijo surpresa. "E além do mais, seria a perfeita oportunidade para jogar na cara da Marley que você é _só_ meu." Acrescentou, com um sorriso convencido.

"Só seu, huh?" Ele perguntou, maliciosamente, deixando a taça de vinho de lado para começar a plantar beijos pelo pescoço da morena.

"Claro que eu tenho que te dividir com a Zoey e com a sua mãe, mas você entendeu." Afirmou ela, em meio de suspiros causados pelos já começados toques dele. O quarterback a depositou delicadamente sobre as almofadas roubadas do sofá e encontrou os lábios dela em um fervoroso beijo.

Se acariciavam com calma, apesar de estarem onde estavam, - mas tinham certeza que ouviriam alguém descendo pela escada -, e as coisas só começaram a ficar mais apressadas quando Rachel sentiu a necessidade de procurar a barra da camisa dele. A mão possessiva dele também não ajudava muito manter a calmaria estando dentro do baby-doll, em direção aos seus seios.

A peça não demorou muito para ser jogada de lado, assim como a camisa dele. Finn puxou o edredom ao ver os pêlos da morena se eriçarem de frio e começou a molhada de trilha de beijos, passando pela orelha, pelos seios, pela barriga e com a intenção de ir até a intimidade dela.

Mas Rachel não deixou. "Eu preciso de você agora..." Sussurrou ela, puxando-o levemente pelos cabelos. O quarterback riu e beijou-a, continuando com o ato de retirar a calcinha da morena._E, Deus, como ela estava molhada..._

Teriam muito tempo para se amarem do jeito que deveriam depois, quando não estivessem na sala de estar e propensos a serem pegos, então Finn não tardou em penetrá-la. Se movimentaram, atingiram seus respectivos orgasmos antes de desabarem cansados de volta à manta.

Foi um silêncio gostoso, com eles observando a lareira e aconchegados debaixo do edredom. "Me lembro que no primeiro dia da Zoey em casa, a Quinn ainda estava me convencendo de que eu acharia o homem certo pra mim." Afirmou ela, encarando os olhos dele. "E, bom, no fim de tudo, eu acabei achando mesmo."

Um sorriso enorme tomou conta do rosto de Finn Hudson. Tanto amor que os ossos chegavam a doer.

**~x~**

O Natal se revelou em uma manhã bem fria, com neve caindo do lado de fora e um cheiro maravilhoso de café, chocolate quente e torradas no lado de dentro da casa dos Hummel. A noite anteriror havia sido tão aconchegante quanto a manhã estava sendo, com um jantar para receber alguns parentes que moravam por perto e compartilhar o espírito natalino.

Zoey, já de manhã, pegou-se mais interessada em brincar com o papel de presente que com a boneca dada por Kurt. A pequena Hudson-Berry havia sido a única que recebera presentes, porque os adultos realmente não ligavam para tal ato. Foi um dia muito bom, com o rádio tocando músicas da épocas, muitas risadas, muito aconchego e mimo, Finn e Rachel sendo inseparáveis e levando a filha para brincar pela primeira vez na neve.

E quando ouviu a risada da pequena, a morena realmente entendeu porque o Natal era o feriado preferido do quarterback.


End file.
